Expect The Unexpected
by ihartteenjesus
Summary: AU. Sugar Motta has bailed on ND & Finn convinces Rachel's sister to join glee club. Ryder's had his eye on Paige for a while. Can Ryder's friend, who happens to be Paige's brother, help get them together? (Not great at summaries, but give it a try. You might like it.) Set after Sadie Hawkins. Rated M to be safe. Ryder/OC - Currently discontinued, may come back to it later. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

**A/N:** Set after Sadie Hawkins.

* * *

Finn watched her sit at a table by herself and open her bag. She pulled out a book, put her feet up on chair and started reading. Finn took a deep breath and started walking over. As he got closer he could see her long brown hair made a curtain over her face. A guy in a letterman jacket walked over and took a chair without a word, laughing as he walked back to his friends. Finn sat down in the only other chair that wasn't being used as a foot rest. "Hey, Paige," he said with a friendly smile. She lowered her book and looked over. She didn't respond and went back to her book. He figured she wouldn't want to talk to him, but he had to try.

"So, been having a good day?" he asked awkwardly. She sighed and put her book down. "Let me guess, Sugar Motta jumped ship and you need another loser to fill your little rag-tag band of misfits so that when Mr. Schuester comes back you might just get a full time ass-kissing assistant job?" Finn looked at her in confusion. "You sound just like Sue," he said. Paige shrugged. "Count me out," she said. "Come on, Paige. We need you and you need us." At this she laughed and put her book on the table. She narrowed her blue eyes at him. "I _don't_ need the glee club, Hudson. Let's get that straight. And what _you_ need is to find another freak to fill the hole in the club." This made him angry, but he kept his cool. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him.

"First of all, the glee club is very diverse. It's not just geeks and losers. We have two Cheerios, we have football players, basketball players..." Paige shook her head and reached for her book. Finn grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "You always say you're proud of who you are, and I've never doubted that. You sit alone every day because you refuse to be like everyone else. Fly your freak flag high and join the glee club," he pleaded. She took her hand back and picked her book back up. Finn knew he'd gotten through, though she might need one last push. He knew better than to push now. "Where's your lunch?" he asked. "I forgot it. I was late," she replied. "Let me buy you lunch," he said. "No, thank you. God only knows what they put in there."

* * *

After school Paige was at her locker when someone stood on the other side. She shut her locker to find her brother Cam looking down at her. "Hey, Finn wants to see you in the choir room," he said. "And he sent you to find me?" she asked. Cam shrugged. "Not directly. Ryder told me," he replied. "Well you can tell anyone in glee you happen to trip over that I won't be attending," Paige told him. He grinned and shook his head. "For someone so small, you have a huge attitude," he said. "You're just huge. Seriously, did you grow six inches since lunch? You make me look like one of the seven dwarfs," Paige replied. He threw his head back and laughed hard. "You'd be a whole new dwarf and they'd call you Hippie."

Paige smiled and shook her head. She started towards the exit. "Hey, Hippie!" Cam called. She turned. "Got any lotion? My knuckles are dry." She dug through her bag. "What I have I told you about keeping some with you, Cam? Now you're gonna get picked on for wearing girl lotion," she scolded, producing a bottle of Paris Amour from Bath & Bodyworks. He grinned and rubbed some on his hands. "No one picks on me. Besides, I don't have practice today." "How are you getting home? Do you need to borrow my bike?" He laughed and handed the bottle of lotion back to Paige. "I'm good. I'm going to glee rehearsal and waiting for Ryder." He laughed some more. "How would I ride your bike? You ride a kid bike. I'm almost six feet tall!" Paige grinned and shrugged.

She wasn't very good at making friends and often came off as unapproachable, but when it came to her family she was really loving. "Just come to glee," he said. "Why don't _you_ join glee?" Paige huffed. "Because they need a girl and because I don't sing," he pointed out. Cam was the only Berry with no musical talent to speak of. He was also the only Berry sibling who wasn't adopted via a surrogate. "Ugh, I hate you so much right now, little brother," she said, leaning in to his shoulder as he put an arm around her and started walking to the choir room.

Finn smiled as they walked in. "Look what the cat dragged in," he joked. "You're so funny I almost puked blood," Paige said, walking past him and sitting in the back behind Tina. Finn ignored her comment. "Okay, everybody...REGIONALS!" The glee club applauded and Finn went into a speech about needing money for a bus. Tina stood and suggested a Men of McKinley calender. "Oh, God," Paige whispered to herself. "This is the cutest crop of glee boys we've ever had..."

* * *

Glee clubbers were flowing out of the choir room on both sides. Paige stood and collected her things. "Hey, you need a ride?" Ryder asked as she straightened up. "No, thanks. I rode my bike," she replied. "Are you sure? It's pretty cold..." She put on her gloves. "I'm okay," she told him. "Okay...if you're sure, I guess," he said, looking worried. "Thanks anyway," she said. Ryder smiled and walked back to Cam, leaving Paige the last one out.

Finn had her right where he wanted her. She walked down towards the door, which Finn blocked. She looked around. "Curse my slow movements!" she exclaimed. Finn smiled. "I just have one more appeal," he said. Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "Go for it. It's only gonna take me an hour to get home on my bike." Finn laughed. "Why didn't you take Ryder up on his offer?" "He hangs out with my brother all the time. I know what he drives. There's zero room for me in there with my brother in there. But let's get this over with." "Fair enough. Join glee, not for the glory or to show people you don't care what they think...Join because you love music. I've known you for four years, Paige. You might not want to be on Broadway like your sister, but you never turn down an opportunity to sing." Paige frowned.

"When Mr. Schuester posted a sign-up sheet at the beginning of the year, there were tons of people on it. Go find someone else," she said. "When Mr. Schue posted that sheet, we were coming off of a Nationals win! Right now, we're only performing at Regionals because the Warblers were doping." Paige shook her head. "There are two reasons you lost at Sectionals. Number one...'_Gangnam Style_'? Really? Why the hell would you do that? And number two...that one girl fainted. I had actually considered joining glee until I saw the performance at Sectionals. The day you decided '_Gangnam Style_' was a good idea was the day I knew for sure that glee club was a joke." Finn looked hurt. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. "It's, like, the biggest Youtube video ever..." "It's awful. It's more annoying than Taylor Swift live and I never thought I would say that about anything."

"Wait, I thought you liked Taylor Swift?" "Her lyrics are pretty good, but her voice is whinier and more nasal than Sofia Vergara's impression of Fran Drescher on SNL. I like her songs, I just wish someone else would sing them..." She turned to leave. "Paige, wait. I'm not asking you to perform in front of anyone. Just...come with me," he said. Against her better judgment, Paige followed Finn into the auditorium. "What are we doing here?" she asked as the reached the stage. "You're going to do a solo. Anything you want. The band will play it..." Paige sighed. "I don't need a band, I just need a guitar." Someone walked over and handed her an acoustic guitar. She sat down on a stool in the middle of the stage, hating herself for giving in.

She started playing a song by one of her favorite artists.

"_White lips, pale face_  
_Breathin' in the snowflakes_  
_Burnt lungs, sour taste_  
_Light's gone, day's end_  
_Struggling to pay rent_  
_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say she's in the class A-Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen, but lately_  
_Her face seems slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries, and they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't wanna go outside, tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside for angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly..._"

Paige officially had that rush that only came from being on stage, singing her heart out. She hated to admit that Finn was right.

"_Ripped gloves, rain coat_  
_Tried to swim, stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say she's in the class A-Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen, but lately_  
_Her face seems slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries, and they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_'Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't wanna go outside, tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside for angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye and hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight, straight down the line..._"

Would it be selling out to join glee? It wasn't like she completely hated pop and only listened to underground stuff or classic rock. She listened to whatever she liked, even if it was a boyband that only 13-year-olds liked. And it did feel good to be on stage, with all eyes on her, even if it was just Finn's eyes and maybe the band's.

"_And they say she's in the class A-Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen, but lately_  
_Her face seems slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries, and they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't wanna go outside, tonight_  
_And in the pipe she flies to the motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside for angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_Fly, fly_  
_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_  
_Angels to die..._"

Finn clapped slowly and came up to the stage. "Felt good didn't it?" he asked. "I hate you, Finn Hudson," Paige said, walking the guitar back to the band guy who had let her borrow it. "So, I'll see you tomorrow," Finn said. Paige grabbed her bags and left without an answer.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. Please take a second to review if you enjoyed it.**

**Songs:**  
"_A-Team_" - Ed Sheeran


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

"Hey, Paige, can you take the pictures for the calender?" Tina asked, cornering Paige in the hall on Tuesday. "Um..." "Great. Here's the schedule and month assignments so you can get an idea of you what you want. Get back to me on background sets by Thursday." Paige watched her walk away and looked down at the schedule. Pictures were being taken Friday afternoon in the locker room. "This is actually happening?" she asked herself, skimming through the list of month assignments. She bumped into someone as she started walking in a daze towards her first class.

"Whoa, oh, sorry!" she said, looking up. Ryder turned around and smiled at her. "Hi," he said. "Oh, hey." "Tina just told me you're taking the calender pictures," he said, taking stride next to her. "Apparently that _is_ the case," Paige replied. "Didn't you volunteer?" he asked, confused. "Um, no. Is that what she said?" Ryder half nodded. "She cornered me, shoved this schedule in my face, and didn't give me a chance to say no," she grumbled. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you're the photographer. I'm sure it'll be fun," he said. "Taking pictures of awkward teenage boys with no shirts on isn't my ideal Friday afternoon," Paige huffed. Ryder looked disappointed, but shook it instantly. "So, what _is_ your ideal Friday afternoon?" he asked. Paige shrugged. "Probably shoving my face full of Nutella and serenading my cat."

They walked into their first period English class. Ryder sat with two other jocks while Paige sat in the back of the class, pretending to listen. They were going over prep questions for _To Kill A Mockingbird_. After a while the teacher split them up. "I'm going to put you in pairs and let you read together...Quietly. The person I pair you with will not only be your reading partner, but also your project partner." He picked up a sheet of paper and read off pairs he'd made. It took about ten minutes to get through to the end because people would complain or cheer or sit in whispering groups. Finally, there were two names left. "Sarah Berry and Ryder Lynn." Paige cringed. She was pretty sure she'd said at the very beginning of the semester she preferred her middle name.

Ryder came and sat at the desk in front of her. He turned to face her. "So, we're partners," he said. He seemed nervous. "We better get started," Paige sighed. "Oh, yeah, okay. Um, you can...you can read first if you want..." "Okay. Let me look through the questions. I wasn't listening before and I can probably answer quite a few. I've already read the book before," she said. "You have?" Ryder asked. "Yeah, I read it this summer. It's a good book." She was hunched over her paper, scribbling answers. After a few minutes she looked back up. "Okay, we can read now."

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Paige to figure out why Ryder had looked so nervous about reading with a partner. She dreaded the rest of the book, just knowing she'd end up doing all the work and only getting half the credit - if that. That's how it worked when you were a nobody partnered up with a jock.

Ryder came over to her solitary table at lunch as she opened her Avengers lunchbox. "Cool lunchbox," he said awkwardly. She looked up. "If you need a chair, just take it," she said. She turned her attention back to her lunch, pulling out a sandwich. "Uh, no, I don't need a chair..." He was distracted. Paige's sandwich was crustless and shaped like two dinosaurs. "Are those dinosaur sandwiches?" Ryder asked. "No, they're peanutbutter and jelly..." He laughed. "I mean the shape..." "Yes, yes they are," she said, biting the head off of one. "That's...awesome," Ryder replied.

"If I can't interest you in a chair, may I ask why you've come to my office?" Paige asked. "Oh, I wanted to talk to you about English today..." He looked around uncomfortably, then sat down across from Paige. Now she looked around uncomfortably. Ryder leaned in close. "I don't want you to think I'm just another stupid, lazy jock," he said. Paige didn't really know how to respond so he went on. "I haven't really told a lot of people about this...but I'm dyslexic. I didn't even know until this year when Finn got me tested..." Paige held up a hand to silence him. "Look, I don't care one way or another. I'll do my part, you do your part, and we'll be fine," she said. "Thanks...oh, and can we just..." "My lips are sealed. You should go before your groupies set me on fire with their eyes," she said. He looked where she nodded. Several girls, including three Cheerios, were staring. "Thanks," he said.

* * *

Tina cornered Paige again in glee. "Have you had a chance to look over the things I gave you? I have some ideas for concepts and backdr..." "Great. Um, you know, you can have complete creative control with all of that and I'll just show up and snap pictures, okay? Great." "Where are all the guys?" Brittany asked. A few seconds later, they burst through the door with a bunch of Cheerios. They started singing and doing a dance routine that looked more like a workout.

"The hell..." Paige seemed to be the only one who was completely weirded out, especially when she realized they were singing a mashup of '_Hot In Herre_' and '_Centerfold_'. The other girls' reactions mainly consisted of surprise and fanning themselves. Paige just felt awkward. It got worse. As they were leaning against the cheerleaders' legs, Ryder had a second solo. And if she thought the first was awkward, the second was just embarrassing.

"_Warm and fuzzy sweaters_  
_Too magical to touch_  
_To see her in that negligee_  
_Is really just too much!_"

"Sweet mother Mary at the inn," Paige grumbled, burying her face to keep from laughing.

When it was over, the other girls cheered and clapped. Finn clapped with them and the boys came to their seats. "Amazing job, guys." There was no way she could take them seriously after they did that. They had ridden on the Cheerios' backs. Paige didn't even know how to process that.

* * *

As Paige was leaving, Ryder caught up to her. "So, what did you think?" he asked. "About..." "Our performance," he answered. "Yeah, I don't even know," Paige replied. "Really?" "Yeah, it was kind of weird and I don't know why you guys were riding cheerleaders. I just...yeah, it'll probably take me a while to process. Ya know, like a year or something. I might need therapy." Ryder laughed. "It was Sam's idea. He's really into this calender idea." "Well, I guess when you used to be a stripper you have to be confident in your body so...that makes sense," Paige said as they reached the bar her bike was chained to.

"You could put your bike in the back of my truck and I could take you home, ya know," Ryder said, frowning. "I'm fine, but thanks," Paige replied. "It's not a big deal, seriously. You're gonna freeze," he insisted. "I do this all the time," Paige assured him. "Please let me take you home?" Paige sighed. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. Ryder shrugged. "I don't know. You're brother is one of my best friends and what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't nice to his sister? Besides, I owe you...for English..." "You don't owe me anything," she said flatly. "Then let me drive you home so I sleep better at night. I would feel really bad if they found you as a block of ice on the side of the road," he joked.

A puffy cloud formed as Paige exhaled sharply. It really was cold and she had forgotten her gloves and scarf. "Fine, but just this once," she reluctantly agreed. He smiled and walked her to his truck. He put her bike on the back himself and opened her door. "Thanks," Paige grumbled, feeling awkward. Ryder got in the driver's side and buckled up. Neither of them spoke until they were out of the parking lot.

"How come you don't sit with the glee club at lunch?" Ryder asked, not taking his eyes from the road. "No one invites me to," she answered. "Would you sit with us if someone asked?" Paige thought for a second. "Probably not," she replied honestly. "Why?" "Because there's been a whole year for any of them to ask. Two, really. All the seniors and some of the underclassmen knew my sister, yet none of them want to hang out with me. It's fine. I enjoy solitude." Ryder looked disbelievingly at her for a second. "You like sitting alone at lunch?" he asked. "I'm not alone," she replied. "Really? 'Cause you look alone," he argued. Paige shook her head. "I have books," she said simply. "A book is not a person," Ryder told her. "I like that about books." He looked at her as she watched the scenery pass out of the window.

"But aren't you lonely?" Ryder asked after a moment. "No. Do you want to know why?" She turned and looked at him. "Why?" he asked. "Because the characters in books have been my only friends for as long as I can remember. When I'm reading, I'm not in my room or the cafeteria or any of the weird places I like to hide out and read. When I'm reading, I'm wherever the characters in the book are and I'm doing what they do. It's hard to be lonely when you have an imagination," she explained. "I guess I can see that, but don't you want to be friends with real, living, breathing people? Don't you want to...I don't know...have a boyfriend or..." "HA!" "What?" Ryder asked. "First of all, who would want to date me? I've been told I look more homeless than that homeless guy who sleeps outside of the grocery store. Second of all, if I ever find a man like Neville Longbottom or Peregrin Took or Robb Stark, I swear I'll marry him. But unfortunately, books have given me expectations of men that I don't think can be met."

They pulled into Paige's driveway a few minutes later. "Thanks for the ride," Paige said, opening her door. "Yeah, no problem. I'll get your bike," Ryder replied. He grabbed it from the back of the truck and set it down in front of her. The front door opened. "Oh, hi, Ryder. Come to see Cam? He's in his room," Paige's dad said. He was wearing a purple polo and light colored blue jeans. "Oh, um, okay," Ryder said. "Thanks." The front door shut and Ryder turned to face Paige. "Guess I'll say hey to Cam..." Paige nodded, opening the garage door and walking her bike inside.

* * *

By the morning of the calender shoot, Paige had had quite enough of the glee boys and their constant talking about their bodies. She was even more tired of the girls fawning over the guys. She and Ryder walked silently to class together, which had become an unspoken thing that started the day Paige had been roped into being the photographer. They worked together in class. She'd read a little bit, they'd answer questions together, and she'd help him read a little. She realized he wasn't so bad, even for a jock.

At lunch Paige sat by herself, eating a dinosaur shaped peanut butter and jelly sandwich and reading a book. Ryder wanted to ask her to come sit at the glee table, but figured she'd say no. Besides, he didn't want to interrupt her, knowing just how much she actually loved reading. So he sat with the glee club, watching her as subtly as possible. She was almost at the end of the book and Ryder could see from where he sat that the book was well worn. When she finished the last page, she packed all her stuff up and walked quickly from the room. The rest of the glee club watched her go, wondering what was wrong.

"I think I'm gonna see if she's okay," Ryder said, leaving his place at the table and heading in the direction she went. He found her at her locker with her head against the door. "Whoa, are you okay?" She jumped a little, wiped her eyes, and turned around. "What are you doing here?" she asked, opening her locker and putting the book gently inside. "We all saw you get up and leave. You looked upset..." "I was just rereading _The Hobbit_." Ryder looked confused. "You'll see in the movie...the third one. Comes out July 18th, 2014." "You already know what day it's coming out?" Now she looked confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? If they've released even a tentative date, I'll know about it. I've read the book six times," she said.

Ryder smiled. "Six? Wow." "That's nothing. I've read the Harry Potter series so many times I lost count after twenty. I had to get new books because mine fell apart," she told him. "Impressive," Ryder said. Paige bit her lip and looked around awkwardly. "Cool, so I'm just gonna..." "Why don't you come sit with us?" Ryder interrupted. "Oh, uh, I was gonna go to the library and work on my _To Kill A Mockingbird_ essay," she replied. "Cool, I'll come with you."

They walked in silence to the library. "So, how long do our essays have to be?" Ryder asked as they sat at a table. "Three to five pages," Paige answered. She was already scribbling fast before Ryder could even get a piece of paper out. By the time the bell rang to go back to class, Paige had written two pages front and back while Ryder had written three quarters of a page.

* * *

That afternoon, the glee club was rushing around. "Blaine, are you ready?" Tina called. Blaine stepped in front of the camera in his first outfit. Paige snapped a few pictures, wishing she had gotten out of being the photographer. "Give him one of those noisemaker things," Paige said. Tina rushed to put one in his mouth as he posed. A few more shots were taken. "Okay, January is done." As Blaine went back to get changed for December, Finn and Brittany switched out the backdrop. Blaine came back in his December outfit. "Dear Lord," Paige grumbled. He looked like Christmas at Chip-n-Dale's. "I'm shocked no one thought of dressing up as sexy penguins," Paige said sarcastically. "Oh, that's a great idea!" Tina exclaimed. "No, it isn't. We don't have time," Paige replied, snapping several shots. The camera loved Blaine, so it was easy.

"Next," Paige called. "Who wants to be next?" Jake stepped up. "Yeah, I'll go," he said. Finn and Brittany put up the scenery for June and gave him his props. He did a few poses. "Good, just kind of hold that but turn slightly to the right. Great." She took a few more pictures. "Okay, let's get him ready for whatever other month he got..." As the scenery was being carried away, Paige could see some of the guys practicing posing. She had to try hard not to laugh. She thought they were taking this way too seriously. A minute later, Jake was back in front of her wearing work boots and some kind of weird pumpkin costume over his junk and nothing else. "Oh...kay...Do whatever, just make sure that pumpkin thing over your junk doesn't fall," Paige told him.

Picture after picture, guy after guy. Paige saw more of the glee boys than she had ever intended to. So far, Joe had been her favorite. He was quiet and didn't bother anyone, but he was one of the most confident guys in there. He had to be. They put him in half a bunny suit and he rocked it. After Sam had his meltdown, it was pretty easy. Ryder made her laugh even though she didn't want to. It was hard not to laugh at his Uncle Sam poses, but it was even harder not to laugh at him wearing really high top shoes and heart boxers with a pink heart shaped box of candy over his naughty bits.

Afterwards, Tina asked her to stay and help decide which pictures to use. Ryder and the guys had changed back into clothes and some had decided to stay and see the pictures, while others chose to be surprised. Ryder stayed, standing between Tina and Paige, with his hand on the back of Paige's chair. They went through month after month. "I like this one for February," Tina said. "Yeah, that's definitely the one," Paige agreed. His pose was kind of awkward, but the grin on his face was priceless. "What about that one for July?" Tina asked, stopping on the second picture of Ryder as Uncle Sam. "No way. That pose is so obvious," Paige said. She skipped through until she found one she liked. "This one. The pose is fantastic. It's like he's saying 'come at me, bro, I am AMERICA!' And I like that..."

"Okay, so we'll get these printed and start selling Monday. I was thinking we could have the guys do a signing. Girls come in and buy them and have them signed by the models," Tina said. "Whatever you want to do," Paige replied. "Okay, so we'll just do the signing after school on Monday from 3:30 to 4:30." "Sounds good," Paige said. She just wanted to leave.

As she was leaving, Ryder caught up to her. "So, I know you'll probably say no but..." Paige frowned. "If you're asking to drive me home again, my dad is coming to get me. Cam's practice ran late." "Oh...okay, good." "Yeah, see ya around." "Bye..." Paige walked out, humming.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Sorry there weren't any songs except for one of Ryder's solos in "Centerfold/Hot In Herre" but next time, next time. _Also shout out to hhiiggiirrll who was the only person to review._ :) Thanks for that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

**A/N:** I know that some of the events are mixed up and some aren't mentioned. Keep an open mind, this is an AU fic. It doesn't have to be canon, that's why it's so fun!

* * *

Paige and Cam walked down the hall on Monday morning, nearly getting trampled as girls flocked to buy a Men Of McKinley calender. "Oh my God, what is going on?!" Paige yelled as a fresh wave of screaming girls crashed over them. Paige was going to get trampled if she didn't get out of there fast. Cam picked her up and carried her to the choir room where there was a long line of girls waiting to get their calenders. "Are you okay?" Cam asked. "I'm fine," Paige replied. Cam walked over to the table with Paige. "I thought we weren't doing this until 3:30," Paige said. Artie shrugged. "Word got out and you can't stop the swag," he said. Paige couldn't think of a response to that. "We're still doing it at 3:30, but people were demanding them now," Tina told her, whizzing by with a stack of calenders.

Cam picked up a calender and flipped through it, laughing at some of the pictures. He took some money out of his pocket. "Here, I'll help the glee club out. One for me and one for each of my big sisters," he said. "I don't want one. I had to shoot it," Paige said. "Take one for the team. Maybe write down some stuff so you won't be late for everything," Cam teased her, handing her one of the calenders. "Here. Go get Ryder to sign it," he said. "Why would I want him to sign it? I'm not a groupie," she she said, sticking her tongue out. "Just go. He's nice," Cam said. She didn't have to go anywhere. Ryder came over on his own. "Hey, Cam. Paige." He smiled. "The calenders are selling like crazy. I think your photography skills are gonna go down as legendary at McKinley," he said. "Great. I look forward to my senior superlative. 'Most Likely To Be A Porn Photographer.' Classy." Cam elbowed her.

"I better go, I have some stuff to do before first period," Cam said. "Later, Ryder." "Yeah, later," Ryder replied. Cam bent down to hug Paige. "Play nice," he whispered. He walked out leaving Ryder and Paige awkwardly facing each other. "Kinda weird how you two are siblings...like you're older but he's way taller," Ryder said. "Also, it's probably pretty weird to most people that he's black and I'm not," Paige pointed out. Ryder smiled. "Maybe," he agreed. There was a pause. "You should probably get back to signing autographs," Paige said. "Oh, right. Walk you to first period?" Paige shrugged. "If you want," she said.

* * *

Most of English was taken up by a test on what they had read so far in _To Kill A Mockingbird_. The rest of the time was spent working in their assigned pairs to start on the next chapter or work on their essays. "Should we read or work on our essays?" Ryder asked as they got into pairs. "I've finished my essay and typed it up, but I can try and help you with yours if you want. We're already ahead of everyone else in the reading," Paige replied. "Cool. I've only written about half of my essay," Ryder said. "Do you need help with it or do you know where you're going with it?" "I could use some help," Ryder admitted. "Okay, no problem. You have it with you?" He pulled it out of his notebook. Paige read what he'd written.

"Okay, so it's not too bad. I figure you'll use spellcheck when you type it, but anyway. I see where you're going with this." She talked him through the major themes that they'd read about and helped him brainstorm ideas. By the end of the period all he had to do was type the essay and print it off.

"Thanks for helping me with my essay," Ryder said as they packed up their stuff. "No problem," Paige replied, standing up to leave. "Cool. See you in glee..." "That's happening?" Paige asked. "Yeah, during lunch 'cause we've got people getting their calenders signed..." "Oh, right. Sure." She waved and left him standing outside the door.

* * *

At lunch Paige went to the choir room with everyone else. She took her lunchbox and sat down with her usual dinosaur shaped pb&j sandwich. Several people were staring at her, but Ryder sat down next to her. Finn came in a moment later with Ms. Pillsbury. He wrote something on the board and moved away. DIVA was written in huge capital letters across the board. "Oh no," Paige mumbled as he launched into his speech. Ms. Pillsbury read the Urban Dictionary definition of diva from a note card, which Paige thought was one of the funniest things she'd ever heard.

Nothing else too interesting happened except Blaine kept saying that guys could be divas too. Paige just sat in the back, eating her lunch and watching the others fight over who was going to be head diva in the room. She shook her head and tried not to laugh. "What are you smiling about?" Ryder asked quietly as the squabbles continued. "If my sister were here she'd crush everyone in this room and then some. I don't see what the big deal is. I've never understood why people wanted to be in the spotlight so much." Ryder thought for a second and shrugged.

* * *

That afternoon the choir room was chaos well before the signing was supposed to start and Paige was going to avoid it at all costs. She snuck past and went straight to the auditorium. It was dark but she didn't turn on the lights. She walked up to the stage slowly and put her stuff down beside her. She closed her eyes and imagined people screaming for her as she strummed a guitar lazily. She thought of Rachel and how different things would be is she had as much ambition as her sister.

She could hear music in her mind. She wasn't a diva herself, but she had grown up listening to them. Her personal favorite was Cher and it was Cher who came to mind. Before she was even conscious of what she was doing, Paige was singing.

"_You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun_  
_Just a small town dude with a big city attitude_  
_Honey are ya lookin' for some trouble tonight?_  
_Well alright_  
_You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild_  
_Shoot 'em all down with a flash of your pearly smile_  
_Honey but you met your match tonight_  
_Oh, that's right_

_You think you'll knock me off my feet til I'm flat on the floor_  
_Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin' for more_  
_So come on baby, come on baby, come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for_

_If you can give it_  
_I can take it_  
_'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it_  
_I know tonight_  
_Somebody's gonna win the fight_  
_So if you're so tough_  
_Come on and prove it_  
_Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it_  
_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_  
_Just like Jesse James..._"

Although it was dark Paige thought she saw a shadow. Her eyes had a adjusted by now, but she couldn't tell if she was right. She had that rush from being on stage now and wouldn't have cared if someone was in there as long as they weren't a serial killer.

"_You're an outlaw lover and I'm after your hide_  
_Well you ain't so strong, won't be long til your hands are tied_  
_Tonight I'm gonna take you in dead or alive_  
_That's right_  
_You break the laws of love in the name of desire_  
_Take ten steps back 'cause I'm ready baby aim and fire_  
_Baby there's nowhere you're gonna run tonight_  
_Ooh that's right_

_Well you had your way with love but it's the end of the day_  
_Now a team of wild horses couldn't drag your heart away_  
_So come on baby, come on baby, come on baby you know there ain't nothin' left to say_

_If you can give it_  
_I can take it_  
_'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it_  
_I know tonight_  
_Somebody's gonna win the fight_  
_So if you're so tough_  
_Come on and prove it_  
_Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it_  
_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_  
_Just like Jesse James..."_

She thought she heard a rustle of clothing, like someone moving closer, but she was in the zone.

"_You think you'll knock me off my feet til I'm flat on the floor_  
_Til my heart is cryin' Indian and I'm beggin' for more_  
_So come on baby, come on baby, come on baby, come on_

_If you can give it_  
_I can take it_  
_'Cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it_  
_I know tonight_  
_Somebody's gonna win the fight_  
_So if you're so tough_  
_Come on and prove it_  
_Your heart is down for the count and you know you're gonna lose it_  
_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_  
_Just like Jesse James_  
_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_  
_Just like Jesse James_  
_Tonight you're gonna go down in flames_  
_Just like Jesse James_  
_I'm gonna shoot you down Jesse James..._"

Suddenly applause burst out. Paige squinted and made out a figure coming towards her. The smell of manly body wash and deodorant filled her nose and she knew exactly who it was.

"Ryder? What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. "How'd you know it was me? I can't see a thing in here," he said. She was glad it was dark because she could feel her cheeks get hot. "Why are you spying on me?" she asked, changing the subject. "I wasn't. I mean, I didn't intend to. I heard someone when I was walking to the choir room and I wanted to see what was going on. I came in and you were just belting your heart out in the dark," he explained. She didn't respond. "I didn't mean to intrude...I just...you sound amazing," he said. He was getting closer. Paige could feel his body heat.

She breathed in silently, then realized what she was doing. "You should go. You have half-naked pictures of yourself to sign." "Aren't you coming?" he asked. "I can't...I have...I have to wash my cat..." She grabbed her bags and rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping on her way out. '_What the hell was that?_' she wondered. She walked as fast as she could, but Ryder was faster. "Paige!" '_My God, what does he have, like, superhuman speed?_' she thought. She turned around and tried to act like nothing happened. "Do you maybe wanna get together sometime this week?" She looked around uncomfortably. "Um..." "Ya know, maybe we could get coffee and talk about our English project..." He was fidgety waiting for her answer. "Um, okay. You could just come over or something. My dads think you're super so..." "Oh...okay, sure." "Okay, so we'll work that out tomorrow or something," Paige said. "Yeah, great," Ryder replied.

* * *

Cam came in from basketball practice sweaty and starving. He made himself a sandwich while Paige was at the table working on homework. He sat down and took one look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Absolutely nothing," Paige replied, not looking up from her math book. "Liar. What happened?" Paige sighed. "Nothing. I just had the most awkward moment of my life today, that's all." "Every moment in your life is awkward, Paige. You're like Juno but ten times worse and not pregnant," he laughed. "Yeah, but this was like award-winning awkward. Like, the oscar for most awkward encounter goes to Paige Berry." "What happened?" Paige chewed her lip and didn't meet his eyes.

"Finn announced it's diva week in glee and I kind of told Ryder I thought it was stupid. But this afternoon he kind of caught me having a moment in the auditorium. Nothing dirty, I was just singing some Cher like a boss." "Why is that awkward? You know you can sing and I'm sure Ryder wouldn't judge you..." "No, but, like he came up on stage and was being super nice and he got super close and then I just kind of bolted. But then he, like, flew out of there after me and asked me to hang out. So he's supposed to come over at some point so we can work on this project for English." Cam let all that sink in. "Also, I told him I couldn't come to the calender signing because I had to wash my cat."

Her orange tabby, Bill, heard this from his food bowl and bolted. Cam laughed. "What do you think of Ryder?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Paige replied. "You know...what do you think?" Paige looked at him, confused. Then it dawned on her. "Oh...Oh, uh, he's not really my type." "Why not?" Cam asked. "He's awfully...pretty," Paige replied. Cam laughed. "That's a bad thing?" Paige sighed. "He's a jock...I'm a loser even for a glee nerd. Plus, like, I don't know. He's nice, but I just don't really see how it could work." Cam smiled a little. "Why are you smiling?" she asked. He ate the last bite of his sandwich before answering. "Because the one thing you didn't say was that you're not attracted to him," he said, getting up and leaving her to think about that.

* * *

Paige and Ryder worked out a good time to work on their project the next morning. "So, I'll see you Friday afternoon," Ryder said with a smile as they left their English class. "Yeah," Paige replied, turning left out of the classroom and making her way to her next class.

* * *

Ryder caught up with Paige right before lunch. "Hey, we're all eating outside, do you want to come?" he asked. He bit his lip waiting for her answer. "Um...okay, I guess." He smiled and took her hand. Electricity crackled where he touched but she didn't say a word. He looked back and grinned and she knew he'd felt something too. '_Crap_,' she thought. He led her out to the courtyard and they sat with the other glee club members. She let go of his hand discreetly before anyone noticed.

They sat around talking for a few minutes before Tina showed up in a pink leotard and started singing. Paige felt she was taking the whole diva thing a little too far, but the others were enjoying it. Except for Blaine. He just kind of looked confused because Tina was singing at him. Not _to_ him. _At_ him. Paige could only imagine what was going to go down in glee that afternoon.

* * *

Whatever she imagined, it was not weirder than what did happen. Blaine, in order to prove that guys can be divas, dressed himself up in studded leather and sang a Queen song while Tina tried to hide the look of desire in her eyes. Clearly she hadn't meant what she sang at lunch. Even Ryder noticed. He leaned over and whispered to Paige. "Isn't Blaine gay?" he asked. "Yep." After that they just enjoyed the performance. When Blaine finished the room burst into applause.

"Great job, Blaine," Finn said, slapping him on the back as Blaine took his seat. "Don't forget that at the end of the week, we're giving out an award for the diva of the week so be sure to bring your A-game." Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "Yes, and today we have a special celebrity diva for you!" People were asking who it was all at once and getting excited. "All the way from Louisville, Kentucky...Santana Lopez!" Finn announced.

Santana came bouncing in with several University of Louisville cheerleaders and started singing without any introduction to the song. Paige enjoyed her performance of '_Nutbush City Limits_' as much as everyone else. She had become a fan of Santana since her performance of '_Valerie_' and felt she never got enough credit for being one of the best singers at McKinley.

When all was said and done and people were filing out of the choir room, Paige leapt from her chair and hurried over to Santana before she could leave. "Hey, Santana," she said. Santana looked over. "Oh, hey, Berry." "I just felt the need to express that your performance was flawless and I've been a big fan since '_Valerie_' so...yeah," Paige said. Santana smiled. "Really? I didn't know that," she replied. "Yeah. I always thought it was a crime against humanity that you didn't get more solos. This is not ass-kissing, by the way. I just happen to know unsung talent when I see it." "If your sister had said something like that afterwards, we would have been friends a lot sooner," Santana said with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the week was kind of a blur for Paige. She had been busy trying to figure out what she and Ryder should do for their project and even more busy trying to avoid Ryder. Every time he was around her he just stared at her. She felt weird around him and it was a feeling she was familiar with. However, she refused to develop a crush on him. He was cute and funny and kind of a dork, but she was convinced it could only be a disaster.

By Friday afternoon, Paige had forgotten about agreeing to hang out with Ryder. He sat a few chairs over in glee and clapped with everyone else when Tina won diva week. Paige didn't care about being there, she just wanted to go home. She was tired and so over diva week.

Finn stood in front of the group. "Regionals is coming up, guys, so we need to really focus. We have to be outstanding. I'm working on some stuff right now and I'll let you know when I've got a plan. But...before regionals is Mr. Schuester's wedding," he said awkwardly, glancing at Ms. Pillsbury. "They've asked us to not only be guests but to be the musical entertainment. So, much like prom and the Sadie Hawkins dance, we will be performing at the wedding. We'll all take turns so we get the chance to dance and have fun with our dates, okay? Great." '_Yes, perfect_,' Paige thought. '_Exactly what I want to do._' After that, they were allowed to leave. Ryder waited for everyone else to leave so it was just him and Paige.

"Hey, are you okay? Did I do something to offend you?" he asked. Paige looked around but there was no one to save her. They were entirely alone. "What? No," she answered. "Then why have you been avoiding me since Tuesday?" he asked, coming closer. "I don't know what..." "Don't. If I did something wrong just tell me." He looked genuinely upset. "You didn't do anything, okay. I just...I feel weird around you," she confessed. "Weird how?" "I don't know, I just get these funky vibes from you and I don't know what's happening but I don't like it..." He looked confused.

"Look, you're super nice and stuff but it's kind of weird. Us hanging out, I mean." "But why?" Ryder asked. "Because you're the attractive popular dude and I'm the weird girl that could potentially be considered pretty if I got a nose job and dressed normal. But I'll never get a nose job and I like grandma sweaters. I just do," Paige explained. Ryder smiled. "I don't think you need a nose job. And I like your sweaters," he told her, coming even closer. "You don't have to say that. I'm not fishing for compliments," she replied. "I'm not just saying it. I think you're beautiful and awesome the way you are."

He leaned in and Paige stood frozen, watching in horror as he got close to her face and closed his eyes. She jumped back before he kissed her. "No, whoa, no, no, no. I can't. I have to go." She was freaking out. "Hey, whoa, sorry! Paige, wait!" She stopped. "Come on, don't go. I'm sorry." She shook her head. "What about the project?" Ryder asked. "I'll just do it and I won't say anything. I can't hang out today, I'm sorry." Ryder watched her leave feeling like an idiot.

* * *

**Woot! Longer chapter! I don't know if that's what y'all prefer, but that's what's happening. So, I hope you enjoyed. Please take a second to review if you did. Shout out to _Olivia Marie 20_ for reviewing. :) I appreciate that.**

**Songs In This Chapter:**  
_"Just Like Jesse James_" - Cher


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

Ryder couldn't figure her out. One minute she's sweet and down to earth, and the next she's fumbling, and awkward, and ready to run at any second. In a way he guessed she was right. She was different than anyone else and that doesn't really stick to standard jock dating protocols. But it was what drew him to her. He didn't think of her as weird, to him Paige Berry was a goddess. She was actually the type of girl most guys would love to date. She liked action movies, video games, classic rock music, and football. He just couldn't figure out how to convince her that she was awesome.

He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on his door. "It's open," he said. His mom came in and sat down at the end of his bed. "What's the matter?" she asked. Ryder shrugged. "I'm fine," he told her. She frowned. "Is it something I should be worried about? Are you being bullied?" his mother asked, visibly concerned. "No, mom, it's not a big deal," he said, though to him it _was_ a big deal. His mom was quiet for a second. "Should I send your dad up?" she asked. "No, why would you do that?" She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe if it's a girl thing you'd be more comfortable talking to your father." How did she know? How did she _always_ know?

Ryder sighed. "There's this girl at school who's really cool and I like her but she's giving me mixed signals." His mother nodded sympathetically. "How is she sending mixed signals?" she asked. Ryder sat up a little. He didn't want to be mean, but it was kind of awkward talking to either of his parents about this. Still, at least she was a _woman_. Maybe she could figure Paige out for him. "She's in my English class and we were assigned as partners for our reading assignment and project," he explained. His mother nodded. "So I told her that I'm not another lazy jock, I just...you know..." Again, his mother nodded, but allowed him to speak. "And she was totally cool about it. And she's been really nice to me in class, helping me with the reading and everything and she hasn't told anyone. I don't know, just lately she seems to be kind of into me but when I talk to her when there's no one else around she kind of shuts down." "Shuts down?" Ryder bit his lip and tried to think of how to explain.

"Like, she gets really awkward and makes up lame excuses why she can't hang out or to cut the conversation short." "Can you give me an example?" his mom asked. "The other day we were selling the calender we made and us guys were signing them. I was on my way to the choir room to do that when I heard someone in the auditorium. So I went in to see what was going on and she was on stage in the dark, singing away. So when she finished singing, I went up to tell her how amazing she was and she got really awkward and then left. So I followed her out and asked if she was coming to the choir room but she told me she had to wash her cat..." His mom cringed. "On a positive note, I asked her brother and she does actually have a cat." His mom smiled.

"Have you tried just being straight forward and telling her you like her?" she asked. "You could say that," Ryder replied. "Sweetie, you're a catch. Okay, and I know that sounds like I'm just being your mom, but it's true. You're smart, you're talented, you're handsome. Maybe the reason she gets so awkward is because she likes you, too. Just ask her how she feels about you. The worst that can happen is she just wants to be friends." Ryder ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, mom," he said. "No problem, sweetie." She kissed him on top of the head and left.

* * *

That night after dinner, Ryder tried to call Cam. There was no answer. He wondered if he would care if he came over unannounced. He just needed to talk to him. He went downstairs. His mom was in the kitchen. "Hey, I'm going out for a little bit. I won't be too late," he told her. "Okay. Where are you going?" she asked. "To Cam's," he answered truthfully. "He asked me to come shoot some hoops." Ryder always felt guilty lying to his mom, but at least it was only a little white lie. "Sure, have fun." "Thanks." He headed towards the door. "Going out?" his dad asked from behind the newspaper. "Just going to Cam's for a little bit," Ryder answered.

The Berry house wasn't too far from his own house, but he took his truck anyway. It was already getting dark and he didn't want to walk home in the chilled air. He pulled up and parked the truck. He rang the doorbell and the door swung open a few seconds later. "What are you doing here?" Paige asked, not unkindly. He was just as surprised as she was. "You never answer the door," he said. "My dads and Cam went to the movies," she said. "Oh," Ryder replied. "Did you...do you want...just come in." She stepped back and let Ryder in. "Thanks," he replied, stepping into the living room.

* * *

Paige wondered what he was doing standing in her living room. "Can I help you with something or...?" He took a deep breath. "I just needed to talk...I was gonna talk to Cam but you said he's out so...How come you didn't go?" "Oh, they were going to see something I didn't care to see and I told them to make it a guys night," she explained. He nodded. "Do you want to sit or drink something?" "Oh I'm okay..." He looked conflicted and for a second, Paige was scared he was going to try and kiss her again.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked. "You just did," Paige replied. He ignored her sarcasm. "Do you like me?" Paige was floored. Why was he asking her this? "What do you mean? Define 'like' for me," she replied. "You know what I mean, Paige. Please don't play games with me," he said. "You're awesome, okay? But I can't tell which way is up with you. You're all cool and getting to know me in English but when we're alone you freak out and leave the first chance you get. Like in the auditorium on Monday or in the choir room this afternoon..." "In my defense, you tried to kiss me!" Paige interrupted. "Why is that so bad? If you don't like me, just tell me so, but don't keep making me crazy trying to figure it out," he said.

Paige bit her lip, feeling guilty. They stood in silence for what felt like several minutes. "Please, say _something_," he finally said. She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. But this time, when he leaned in, she let him kiss her. It was like all the things they say it's like in the chick flicks she hated to love. There were butterflies in her stomach, her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating, and just like in _Princess Diaries_, she kicked one leg back.

When he finally pulled away from her, the look in his eyes was almost too intense to handle. "You didn't run," he breathed. "Nowhere _to_ run," Paige replied. "What does this mean?" Ryder asked, sounding hopeful. Paige closed her eyes and shook her head. "Ryder, you're great. I just don't see how this could work. There are probably a hundred reasons why it shouldn't work," she told him. "It _shouldn't_," he agreed, "but maybe it _could_." She shook her head again. "No. I don't think so." "Why not?" Ryder asked. The pain in his eyes nearly changed her mind. "I'm not ready to be someone's girlfriend. I don't want the commitment or the strings," she said. "What's so bad about being someone's girlfriend?" he asked. "What's so bad about being friends who sometimes make out and kind of act like they're together but not in front of other people?" she countered. "Is that what you want?" Ryder asked.

He'd caught her off guard. She didn't think he'd want something like that in a million years. "Do you think you could even handle that?" Paige asked him. He shrugged. "If that's what it takes, I'll do it." Paige took a deep breath. This could change everything. And it could turn ugly if he couldn't handle it. Still, she wanted him, just not the relationship. "Fine. My dads won't be home for a while..." He took the hint. They tumbled backwards onto the couch, lips locked and bodies intertwined. Paige had kissed a few guys and even made out once, but it didn't compare to that moment.

"We should slow down," she panted ten minutes later as Ryder's hand snuck up the back of her shirt. "Sorry," he said. "No, it's okay. I guess we should set boundaries," Paige replied. "Okay," Ryder agreed. "First and foremost, no one can know. If someone were to find out about this, I'm pretty sure there would schoolwide riots. Second, no sex, just making out. Third, I think you should see other people..." "Whoa, whoa, what?" Paige rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that. It's gonna look really weird if you're just single all the time and we're _not_ dating. I am not your girlfriend. I am now the girl you make out with in secret. It's perfectly acceptable for us to date other people." Ryder frowned. "Look, if you get a girlfriend and you'd feel bad about this then we don't have to do it anymore. But you know what you agreed to. I can't be your girlfriend and if you can't handle being friends with benefits then I have nothing to offer you." "I can handle it," Ryder assured her. "Any other rules?" Paige thought for a second. "Uh, let's see...no one can find out, no sex, you can date someone else...I think that covers everything. All we have to do is act exactly the same as usual at school."

Ryder looked distracted. Paige turned his face so he was looking at her. "I know it's crazy and I know it might even seem weird...but I just think that if we were an actual couple, things would be too messy. It's not about what other people think so much as I have plans and a boyfriend could risk those plans. But I also have needs so...it's win-win. Don't think too much about it or it won't be fun anymore." She kissed him on the lips. "Think of it as an adventure. Who knows what could happen down the road?"

* * *

Ryder went home with mixed feelings. Part of him was shocked and ecstatic that he'd finally kissed Paige and the other part was confused and upset that she didn't want to publicly acknowledge him as her boyfriend. Still, maybe he could get her to fall for him if he toughed it out for a little bit. Though the thought of seeing someone else didn't please him. Even worse was the thought of Paige with someone else. He told himself he wouldn't need to worry about that. She had told him she didn't want a boyfriend. But what if she wanted to make out with someone else? It made him uncomfortable and he decided that the next time they hooked up he'd tell her he had some rules of his own.

* * *

Paige pretended to be asleep when her dads and Cam came home. She kept touching her lips, remembering how Ryder's lips felt when he kissed her. '_Oh my God, what have I done?_' she thought. She was worried he wouldn't be able to handle keeping everything a secret and now that they'd kissed, she was worried she'd have the same problem. But she knew she couldn't give in. She had big dreams and plans and she couldn't afford to let anyone stand in her way.

Saturday morning, she didn't wake up until around noon. She went downstairs looking disheveled and confused as usual. She walked into the living room where Cam was sitting on the couch playing video games. When he saw her he grinned. Paige glared at him with one eye open. "_ISN'T SHE LOVELY!? ISN'T SHE WONDERFUL!?_" Cam sang at the top of his lungs. She stuck her tongue out at him and shuffled into the kitchen. "Oh, well, good morning! So wonderful of you to join the land of the living," her dad said with a grin. She didn't respond. "I know you're not fully awake but Papa and I were going to go shopping today. Would you like to come?" She shrugged and tipped the orange juice carton back and drank for a while. Her dads hated when she did that.

She closed the carton and closed the refrigerator door as her Papa came in. "Good morning, sunshine," he said. He was holding a stack of papers. "Hiram! There's a sale at Macy's!" Her dad made his excited face. "A sale at Macy's, Paige!" "Pancakes," was all she could reply. "You want pancakes?" She nodded. "Okay. I'll make you some pancakes." She sat down at the table with a sleepy smile. It usually took her about half an hour to really wake up. By the time her pancakes were done and she'd eaten them, she was fully conscious. "So, now that all the lights are on in there, would you like to go shopping? Have some quality daddies-daughter time?" Hiram asked. "We can go to Between The Sheets if you want," LeRoy added. "Sure. Sounds like fun. I'll go get ready," she said.

Paige took a quick shower, braided her hair to the side, and brushed her teeth. She decided to just wear a brown maxi skirt with her oatmeal colored sweater. She slipped on her orange chunky wedge heels and went back downstairs. "I'm ready," she said.

* * *

Shopping with her dads was always something that seemed like it would be amazing and so much fun, but wasn't. They went through Macy's singing and bickering then singing some more. All the while, Paige was dragging along behind them wondering why she decided to come.

They went through several stores, none of which Paige was particularly thrilled about. She hadn't been to the mall in over a year and now she remembered why. Nothing at all appealed to her here. Luckily not much appealed to her dads either and they decided to leave after a couple of hours. "Between The Sheets, then?" LeRoy said. "Between The Sheets!" Hiram agreed. They started for the exit closest to the car. "Oh, and then maybe we can go to the Lima Bean," Hiram suggested. "Sure," Paige replied.

* * *

By the time they got home, it was almost dark. Ryder's truck was parked outside. "What is Ryder doing here?" Paige wondered. She hadn't meant to say it out loud. "Is there something wrong?" her dads asked. "What? No, I just...I mean, he's here, like, all the time..." "Yes, because he's your brother's friend. Friends hang out with each other." Paige frowned. She knew that they were concerned about her being a loner, they had even made her talk to a therapist a couple times, but she felt she was totally fine. "I have friends," she said. "Sweetie, book characters don't count," LeRoy told her. "Neither does Bill. He's a cat. Cats don't count," Hiram added.

They got out of the car and walked into the house. Cam and Ryder were in the zone, playing Call of Duty, and didn't look up when they walked in. "Cover me, bro, I gotta reload," Cam said. "Hurry!" Ryder replied, blasting some enemy while Cam was preoccupied. "Got it, let's split up. I'll go right, you go left." "Copy," Ryder replied. Paige laughed, gaining their attention. "What's so funny?" Cam asked, turning his eyes back to the screen. "Copy? I think you might be taking this too seriously," she said. Ryder realized he was staring and looked away. "Nah, it's under control," he said. She shrugged and went upstairs.

* * *

Sunday afternoon, Paige got a text from Ryder.

'Can we tlak plz?'

Paige sighed and wondered what there was to talk about.

'Meet me behind the mall in ten. I'll be in my dads' car.'

'OK'

Paige went downstairs. "Hey, can I borrow the car? I just remembered I need to pick up some strings for my guitar." "Yeah, drive careful," Hiram said, throwing her the keys. She saluted and left the house. Ten minutes later she was sitting with Ryder in his truck. "So, what's there to talk about? Or is that code for 'let's make out'?" Paige asked. "I wanted to talk about the rules," he said. "Okay, shoot," Paige replied.

* * *

Ryder was nervous for some reason. But he took a deep breath. "I know you said that we should see other people, and I've been thinking a lot about that. I don't want to see other people. I wouldn't feel right about it. I'd rather just pretend to be single..." "You _are_ single. It's not pretending," Paige pointed out. "Yeah, but I think we both know if I had a choice I'd be dating you." Paige sighed. "I told you what I could give you and you accepted that..." "I know. I do accept it. I just don't want to go out with anyone. And I'd rather you didn't either." She looked surprised.

"Look, I just don't really like the idea of you doing stuff with other guys while we're...doing whatever this is." Paige looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't think you really need to worry about that. I really only said 'we' so you wouldn't feel like a slut." Ryder almost laughed. "Well, that's the only thing I really wanted to talk about so..." He wasn't sure what to do now. He wanted to kiss her, but did he have to call her and tell her that's what she wanted or could he just go for it if they were alone? She seemed to read his mind.

"No one's around, Ryder. If you wanna kiss me, just kiss me." So for a few stolen, private moments, he had her. She was his and he was hers. It made him happy, though he knew it wouldn't last. He would savor every minute he had with her and be miserable when he had to pretend he didn't care about her. But this was what she could give him, so he would take it gladly.

He felt empty the moment she pulled away. "I have to go," she said, breathing a little heavy. "I just told my dads I was picking up guitar strings." She scooted out of the truck with nothing else said and got into the car she came in. He watched her pull out onto the road and, when she was out of his sight, started his ignition. He looked over and noticed her iPod had fallen from her coat pocket. He grabbed it, put it in his pocket, and went home.

* * *

**So thanks for reading. :) Thanks to Cloudcity'sbookworm, RHatch89, and Damnitsnoelle for the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

Ryder took Paige's iPod out of his pocket and set it on his dresser next to his. He knew that what they were doing was doomed. How long could they stay a secret anyway? Someone was bound to see them parked well away from everyone else, making out in his truck. They lived in a small town with a lot of eyes and big mouths. He had to do something to make her realize that being in a relationship wasn't so bad. He sighed. Valentine's Day was coming up and he really wanted to convince her by then to go public. And for her to actually be his girlfriend.

* * *

Mr. Schue came back on Monday. Paige sat in the back of the choir room, ignoring Ryder and waiting for the day to be over. They agreed to be the entertainment for the reception and Paige was already thinking of songs to sing at the wedding.

As they were leaving, Ryder came up to her. "You left this in my truck," he said quietly, handing her the iPod. "Oh, thanks," she said, looking around to make sure no one had seen. "See you later." Ryder frowned. "Yeah, bye," he said. She left, putting the iPod in her purse and unchaining her bike. As she got it unchained and swung her leg over, Ryder came out of the building. He looked at her, but didn't say anything, and walked to his truck.

When Paige got home, she started writing down ideas for the wedding, but none of the songs the came up with really felt right. She sighed took her iPod out of her purse. She put her earphones in and relaxed on the bed. She looked through her playlists, but something was off. She scrolled through the playlists, stopping on one - '**Paige**'. "Oh my God," she whispered, realizing that she and Ryder must have the same iPod and he mixed them up. After her mini-heart attack, she felt her curiosity pique. Going through the playlist made her feel guilty for multiple reasons. One, she felt it was an invasion of Ryder's privacy. She would hate for anyone to go through her iPod. Two, the playlist was full of love songs and she knew he had it a lot worse than he said.

There were some songs that kind of surprised her. She pressed play on one of them and sang along as quietly as possible.

"_You're so pretty when you cry, when you cry_  
_Wasn't ready to hear you say goodbye_  
_Now you're tearin' me apart, tearin' me apart_  
_You're tearin' me apart_  
_You're so London, you're own style, you're own style_  
_And together we're so good, so girl why_  
_Are you tearin' me apart, tearin' me apart?_  
_You're tearin' me apart_

_Did I do somethin' stupid?_  
_Yeah, girl if I blew it_  
_Just tell me what I did_  
_Let's work through it_  
_There's gotta be some way to get you to want me_  
_Like before_

_'Cause no one ever looked so good in a dress_  
_And it hurts 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_  
_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile_  
_Baby tell me how to make it right_  
_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it_  
_But even if that's true_  
_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on_  
_Baby even if I wanted to_  
_Nobody compares to you..._"

The song didn't make Paige feel any better. Ryder was really sweet and he deserved better. She knew it, he knew it, anyone with a brain knew it. But was she the one to give him everything he deserved? She doubted it and it made her feel worse.

"_We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed_  
_I remember the taste of you're lipstick_  
_Now you're tearin' up my heart, tearin' up my heart_  
_You're tearin' up my heart_

_Did I do somethin' stupid?_  
_Yeah, girl if I blew it_  
_Just tell me what I did_  
_Let's work through it_  
_There's gotta be some way to get you to want me_  
_Like before_

_'Cause no one ever looked so good in a dress_  
_And it hurts 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_  
_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile_  
_Baby tell me how to make it right_  
_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it_  
_But even if that's true_  
_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on_  
_Baby even if I wanted to_  
_Nobody compares to you_  
_Nobody compares to you_

_There's gotta be some way to get you to want me like before..._

_'Cause no one ever looked so good in a dress_  
_And it hurts 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight_  
_No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile_  
_Baby tell me how to make it right_  
_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it_  
_But even if that's true_  
_No one in the world could stop me from not moving on_  
_Baby even if I wanted to_  
_Nobody compares to you..._"

If that was really how he felt about her she was in way over her head with him. She decided she'd snooped enough and turned off his iPod. She didn't really need to hear anymore. She had no idea if it was better to keep things the way they were or to just end it. She was scared that if they kept going they wouldn't be able to deny their feelings and she could end up falling for him. But she didn't want to end it either. She hated endings.

* * *

Ryder wondered if he called Paige would she think he just wanted to make out? He wanted to talk to her. As much as he enjoyed their super steamy make out sessions in various places, he also just enjoyed spending time with her. That was his favorite thing about English class. They talked when they worked. She told him things about herself and asked him questions about himself. They got to know each other and she was really herself in those moments. He couldn't understand why she didn't act like that in glee or when they were completely alone. He had to know, and he knew she wouldn't talk about it within earshot of anyone. He picked up his phone and texted her.

'Can we meet up?'

He waited a few minutes.

'Yeah. Park on Main in twenty.'

He grabbed his jacket and went downstairs. "Hey, is it cool if I go to the rec center for a while? Some of the guys from glee are going to hang out," Ryder asked, stepping into the living room where his parents were watching the news. "Have you done your homework?" his dad asked. "Yeah," Ryder answered. His parents exchanged a look. "Don't be out too late. 10:30 at the latest," his dad said. "Thanks," Ryder replied.

Twenty minutes later he was parked under the cover of a huge tree that was close to the farthest space from the park. Paige rode up on her bike and looked around. The sun was setting and no one was there but them. The park closed at dark. She walked her bike over, leaned it against the tree, and climbed into his truck. "Hey," he said. "You're insatiable," she teased. "I didn't text you for that," he told her. "Why'd you text me then?" He turned towards her, trying to find the right words.

"I feel like you're showing me two different people, and I don't know which is the real you," he said. She looked confused. "In English class, when we're surrounded by people, you let your guard down. We talk, _really_ talk. I feel like you're so comfortable and care-free. It's awesome. But then when we're alone...when there is absolutely no one else around...You're different. You're sarcastic and tense. Like you don't want me near you." "Do I seem like I don't want you near me now?" she asked, scooting closer. Ryder stared into her eyes, trying to figure her out. "Why are you more comfortable with twenty other people around than when it's just the two of us?" Ryder asked.

Paige leaned back in the seat and shrugged. "There you go! You're putting up walls. I don't get it," Ryder said, frustrated. "I'm sorry, okay! I just don't want the lines to get blurred. I don't want to confuse you or hurt you. You're a good person, Ryder. You're sweet and you're funny...you're even cute in a sneaky dork kind of way. You want more than what I can give you and you _deserve_ more. I'm just not sure I can give it to you. When we're in class, I know you won't do anything stupid so I can be myself. When we're alone...it's harder. Because I don't want to hurt you and I just feel like if I'm nice like a girlfriend you'll end up getting hurt."

Ryder was surprised by her answer. She didn't wait for him to say anything. "You gave me your iPod by mistake," she said flatly, putting it in the seat between them. "I found the playlist. I shouldn't have snooped, I'm sorry." "No, it's cool," he replied. "Do you have mine?" she asked. Ryder felt in his pockets and pulled out her iPod. She stuck it in her bra. "Look, I'm sorry that I attacked you like that," Ryder said. She shrugged. "I deserved it. I think maybe we should stop this," she said. Ryder's mouth dropped. "What? No! I know it's hard for you because you think it's hard for me, and it is, but I don't want it to end. I really care about you..." She shook her head. "Ryder, we're not doing ourselves any good. You're too emotionally invested in me and it's bad for you."

Ryder wanted to argue. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. But he knew she'd run if he did. "Please, don't end this. I know I can prove that we're good for each other..." Paige held up her hand and shook her head. "Don't make this worse than it has to be," she said. "I'm not giving up on you," he told her. She sighed. "Clearly the only way to get through to you glee boys is to sing, so, I guess that's what I'll do..." Ryder looked at her sadly. No matter what she did, he'd never let her go without a fight. Let her sing any song in the world. It wouldn't make a difference. He was going to make her his girlfriend if it was the last thing he did.

"What song?" he asked. "I'm gonna go country for this. Country is the best genre for ending things, I think," she replied sadly. She took in a breath of air and the cab of the truck filled with her voice.

"_For the life of me I can't believe_  
_That you're on your knees, beggin' please_  
_All the pushin' away and puttin' down_  
_Can't you see you're getting the run around?_  
_Oh it's plain to see you'd rescue me_  
_From my loneliness, so-called unhappiness_  
_Oh I didn't mean to cause you pain_  
_I've got nothin' to lose and nothin' to gain_

_And don't waste your heart_  
_On a wild thing_  
_She's got a soul that won't settle on one thing_  
_Whoa, this bird can't sing_  
_When you've tied it's wings_  
_Don't waste your heart on me..._"

Ryder didn't know the song and Paige sounded beautiful singing it, but he hoped he never heard it again. She was staring into his eyes, trying so hard to make the message sink in, but Ryder knew his head was thicker than that.

"_It's funny how the girls get burned_  
_And honey as far as I'm concerned_  
_The tables have turned_

_And don't waste your heart_  
_On a wild thing_  
_She's got a soul that won't settle on one thing_  
_Whoa, this bird can't sing_  
_When you've tied it's wings_  
_Don't waste your heart on me_

_And I'm here to apologize_  
_My heart can't compromise_  
_Don't waste your heart on me..._"

Ryder could see her eyes were watering and he knew she didn't want to say goodbye. He scooted closer and kissed her before she could say anything else. He held her there for a while, his fingers in her hair and their lips in perfect rhythm. When he pulled away he stared into her blue eyes for a moment. "I know you don't want to go," he whispered. She shook her head. "I don't," she agreed. "But..." "No buts. If you don't want anything more than to be friends with benefits, that's fine. We can do that. I just want to be near you," he said. "Okay," she squeaked.

* * *

Paige knew she should have said no, but she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough to let go. All she could do was hold on tight and ride the ride. That's what it felt like when he kissed her. A rollercoaster going way too fast. This could really only end a few ways, she knew, but why shouldn't she enjoy it while it lasted?

They sat in his truck, kissing and talking and laughing, for two hours. Paige really didn't want to go, but she had to before her dads got suspicious. "I really have to go," she sighed, reaching over to open the door. "Already?" Ryder asked, giving her puppy eyes. "Ryder, we've been in here for two hours. I told my dads I was going to the library. The library closed half an hour ago." He pouted. "Don't pout at me, Ryder Lynn! I'm going," she said. He caught her in one last kiss before watching her go.

* * *

After that night, Paige and Ryder met up every night. She was having a hard time keeping to her intentions. A couple times he brought his guitar and sang for her. Sometimes she'd sing for him. Sometimes they would sing together. All the while she was painfully aware of how much it was going to hurt when it ended.

Friday night it was difficult for Paige to get out of the house. Rachel was home for Mr. Schue's wedding and their dads were making a fuss. Paige figured she'd go out and meet up with old friends, but the clock kept ticking and it kept getting later and later. "Oh, Cam! I got the calender! Thank you," Rachel said. She turned to Paige. "Some of the new glee boys are pretty cute. Anyone in particular you've got your eye on?" Rachel asked. Paige played it cool. "Dreads is kinda cute but I think he's dating Lauren Zizes," she said, shrugging. Rachel gave her an odd look, but then turned to their dads.

Paige wracked her brain for a way out. Ryder had texted her after dinner and she'd been trying to figure out how to leave without making it look weird. He texted again.

'Where r u?'

Cam was watching her from the corner of his eye, but she didn't look at him.

'Be there asap.'

"Hey, um, I think I'm gonna go get some ice cream. My sweet tooth is really getting to me," she said. "Oh...okay," her dad said. "It's dark, take the car," her papa added. "Okay, thanks," she said, grabbing the keys from beside the door and walking out to the car. As she was getting in Cam ran out. "I'm feelin' some ice cream, too," he said, grinning. On the outside, Paige seemed cool, but inside she was panicking. She shrugged. "Okay."

They pulled into the Dairy Queen parking lot and got out. Paige looked for Ryder's truck discreetly and found it parked by the dumpsters. She and Cam walked into the DQ and stood in line. A few seconds later, Ryder walked in. He looked from Paige to Cam and smiled. "Hey, what're you doing here?" Paige asked nonchalantly. "Just chillin'," Ryder replied. Cam laughed. Paige looked at him funny. "Chillin'? 'Cause we're at an ice cream place...Just me? Okay..." Paige smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So, you two know what you're gonna sing at the wedding tomorrow? I'm sure Rachel has her solo ready," Cam said casually. "I was thinking '_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_' or something. Ya know, slow and romantic," Ryder said. "I was thinking of going old school and singing '_Happy Together_' by the Turtles," Paige answered. "Excellent choices," Cam said as they moved up in line. There were only two people ahead of them. A couple. They looked super in love and it made Paige squirm.

After they ate their ice cream Paige stood up. "Well, we should probably go. See you at the wedding," she said to Ryder. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Paige led Cam out to the car. He grinned as they pulled out of the parking lot. "You were coming to meet him, weren't you?" he asked. "I certainly was not," Paige replied, turning out onto the road. "Admit it." "Cam, why would I come out to meet Ryder? Our project for English is done and we don't have any reason to meet up," Paige said, sounding annoyed. "Then who were you texting before you left and why did you leave in such a hurry?" Cam asked, looking smug. "If you must know, Marley texted me about a song idea for the wedding and I was in a hurry to leave because I was bored."

Cam frowned. Paige knew she'd covered herself, but just barely. If he looked in her phone, he wouldn't find any texts from Ryder because they'd agreed to delete them as they went, but he wouldn't find a text from Marley either. Then Cam asked another question. "So if you and Marley are friends, how come you guys never hang out?" "She's always with Jake. It suits me just fine," Paige replied, shrugging. "Why have you gone out every single night this week?" Cam asked. "What's with the twenty questions? I've gone where I said I was going when I left every night. Except for Monday night. I went to the park, not the library," she admitted. "Why?" Cam asked. "I just wanted some alone time. I had intended to go to the library, but I passed the park and it was empty and it just felt right."

They pulled into the driveway. "I like being alone...I've just found that I happen to also like being alone outside of my room." Cam couldn't really find an argument for that and didn't say anything else.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if so, please let me know with a review. Thank you RHatch89 for your review on the last chapter!**

**Songs In This Chapter:**  
"_Nobody Compares_" - One Direction  
"_Don't Waste Your Heart_" - Dixie Chicks


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

**WARNING!: SUPER SEXY MATERIAL! FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY! NOT SAFE FOR WORK OR SCHOOL OR ANYWHERE UNLESS YOU'RE ALONE...OKAY, ENJOY!**

**A/N:** Hopefully it's not terrible. Go easy on me if you review this chapter!

* * *

Valentine's Day dawned cold and a little cloudy. Rachel woke Paige up excitedly. "Come on! We have to get ready for the wedding!" she squealed. "Ugh," Paige groaned. Still, she got up and took a shower. She did some vocal warm ups in the shower, still half asleep. She stepped out and dried off, occasionally slapping herself to get woken up.

Her dads had gotten her a dress for the wedding when they'd gone shopping. It was red with 3/4 sleeves and hugged her body. They'd said it was a nice change from all the maxi dresses and oversized sweaters. They'd also gotten her a pair of shoes that she had no clue how she was going to walk in. They were black platform pumps and they were the most uncomfortable shoes she'd ever worn. She could wear wedges all day every day, but these were way different.

She finished in the bathroom and went back to her bedroom. As she was trying to decide what to do with her hair, her phone vibrated. She picked it up and read a text from Ryder.

'Sneak out of recep l8r?'

She grinned and quickly replied with a 'Yes, please.'

* * *

"Hurry up, Paige!" Rachel called up the stairs. Paige finished her hair, which was as simple as she could make it, grabbed her shoes, and ran downstairs. "Oh, before we go, I picked up some inserts for your shoes. I know they're uncomfortable," her dad said, tossing her a pack of Dr. Scholl's For Her. She slipped them into her shoes and found that they helped a lot. "Thanks, Dad," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She and her family packed themselves into the car and drove to the church.

They sat two rows ahead of Ryder, Marley, and Jake. Paige felt tingles as she passed them, knowing that in a few hours she was going to sneak off with Ryder. She suppressed a grin and sat down between her siblings. Kurt was on Rachel's other side, grinning and smoothing his shirt. Rachel shot him a knowing look and smiled. All the while more and more people kept showing up.

* * *

Ryder couldn't take his eyes off of Paige. He'd never seen her wear heels like that or a dress that was so form-fitting. The closest he'd ever been to seeing how amazing her body really was was the time he saw her in her footie pajamas while sleeping at their house. But in this dress, it was no mystery. It was a little on the short side, at least for Paige, showing skin an inch or two above the knee. When she passed him he noticed her legs first, then his eyes landed somewhere a little further north and his jaw dropped. He quickly regained his composure when Cam turned around to wave.

Suddenly the music started and the doors in the back of the church opened. Becky Jackson came in flinging flowers at people, looking bored. Then it was the bride's turn. Ryder turned with everyone else as the doors opened once more. He was confused when Ms. Pillsbury didn't walk through them, but Sue Sylvester. He looked at Jake, who looked just as confused. Then he snuck a glance at Paige who rolled her eyes and turned around.

She reached Mr. Schue at the alter and it was dead silent in the church. Ryder was curious to see what was going on, but he felt bad for Mr. Schue. It must have been horrible, expecting your beautiful bride to walk through the doors and smile at you and instead getting Sue Sylvester looking smug. "What are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked, sounding tired. "I'm trying to stop this from turning into a fiasco...Emma has left the building." Murmurs rang through the church at these words. Ryder had never felt more sorry for anyone in his life. Mr. Schuester looked stunned.

* * *

The reception was still on. Mr. Schuester had sent Santana to tell everyone to go ahead with the party without him. Blaine and Kurt were on stage when Paige felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and found Ryder smiling at her. She looked around. "What are you doing? We're in full view of everyone," she whispered hysterically. "I don't care," Ryder said. "I do! You know the rules," she replied. "It's a wedding, Paige. And besides, it's ridiculous to think people wouldn't expect us to at least be friends. We're in glee together, we have a class together, your brother plays football with me. It doesn't make sense for us to have no interaction at all," he said. "Yes, it does," she argued, looking around. Several people had seen them, but didn't seem too interested except for a few bridesmaids who were checking Ryder out.

Her dads came over and clapped Ryder on the back. "Hey, there, Ryder! You two having fun?" her Dad asked. "Yes, sir. I was just telling Paige how amazing she looks today," Ryder replied. Paige tried to hide the shock and betrayal she felt. They made an agreement and now he was publicly flirting with her _and_ talking to her dads about her? "Oh, how sweet! Young love," her Papa said, giving his partner a goopy look. "Papa, really," Paige said, turning brick red. "Oh, come on, Paigey! It's Valentine's Day...love is in the air!" She shook her head. "Not here, it's not," she grumbled. "We'll leave you two to it, then," Hiram said, ignoring her protests. "Just don't get too crazy. We'll see you back home," LeRoy added. "Wait, you're leaving?" Paige asked. "We're going to a double feature and then to a romantic dinner," LeRoy answered. They waved and left Paige with Ryder.

"See? Your dads can tell there's something between us," Ryder said. Paige rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "No, there's not," she said angrily, pushing past him. He grabbed her hand. She spun around, furious. "Let go of me," she hissed. "Paige, please. I'm sorry," he said, dropping her hand. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you been drinking? What's wrong with you? Are you _trying_ to get us caught? My dads don't know anything about us. If they knew what we were doing..." "I would much rather be doing things the right way. Sneaking around is fun and kind of hot, but if I had my way I'd be taking you to Breadstix and calling you my girlfriend and holding your hand in the hallway. But for some reason, you hate romance." He sounded frustrated and Paige felt bad. Still, she'd told him what she could give him and he'd accepted that.

"Look, I love you. I don't want to hide it," he said. Paige's jaw dropped. Did he just say...? "What?" she breathed. "I love you," he said, coming closer. She put a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back. "No, you don't," she said. "Yes, I do." "No. You really don't," she replied fiercely. He threw his head back exasperatedly. "Why can't you accept my love?" he asked. "Because it doesn't exist. We're not even together...we've only know each other..." "A little while, I know. Since I moved here. But it's been long enough. I don't want any other girl." She shook her head. "Ryder, please. Please just don't. Sneaking around...making out in parking lots...that's the best I can do. I can't be your girlfriend, or even your Valentine. I just don't have it in me," she said quietly.

He sighed. "Can you do one thing for me?" he asked gently as Rachel and Finn began a slow duet. "What?" Paige asked. "Can you dance with me? Just one dance?" Paige bit her lip and nodded. She let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. She put her head on his shoulder as they circled on the spot.

* * *

Ryder was glad Paige couldn't see his face. He felt the tears stinging in his eyes, but refused to let them fall. Why was she so scared to let him love her? And she had a point. They'd only known each other since he transferred to McKinley, but from the moment he saw her at his first football practice, he knew. The way she sat in the bleachers, doing her homework while she waited for Cam...She looked peaceful. He couldn't say what it was really that made him realize she was the one. He'd dated plenty of girls, but there was something about Paige Berry that he'd never felt with anyone else.

He breathed in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. He was on borrowed time with her, but he was praying for a miracle. As the song ended, she slowly pulled back. Something was different. He could see a warmth in her eyes that he'd never seen before. Normally she kept cool, never revealing emotion. Now he saw something that couldn't quite name. "I know you hate Valentine's Day and I know that you're not my girlfriend, but I did get you a present," he said softly. She looked around but her gently pulled her face to look at him. "Don't worry about them. I'm not going to give it to you here where everyone can see." He pulled a card out of his pocket quickly, then shoved it back in. "I got us a room." She looked suspicious.

Ryder shook his head. "Not for that. I knew you wouldn't want to be seen and there's not a lot of room in my truck. Plus it's freezing outside." She still looked suspicious but followed him upstairs anyway. She saw Santana and Quinn go into a room together and grinned. "Here," Ryder said, stopping at a door and swiping the key. The door opened and he held it for her. She walked in and noted that he had clearly come in earlier and decorated. There were rose petals everywhere - the floor, the bed...

Ryder took her coat and hung it over a chair in the corner. He gestured for her to sit on the bed. She sat down on the end, not taking her eyes from him. Ryder grabbed a guitar from a corner and pulled another chair over. "See? No funny business. Just a song," he said grinning. "Well, there's more than a song but I wanted to sing first..."

* * *

Paige watched Ryder pick at the strings for a few seconds. He looked her in the eye and she felt her heart speed up. "I wanted to sing this to you because it pretty much sums up exactly how I feel and it's from one of your favorite movies." He smiled and started playing.

"_Look into my eyes, you will see_  
_What you mean to me_  
_Search your heart, search your soul_  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you..._"

The look in his eyes as he sang made Paige's stomach churn. She could see it all over his face that he meant every word of it and it scared her. He was so sweet and she didn't want to hurt him. She could feel herself caving and fought it. She wasn't sure that love was ever really worth it.

"_Look into your heart, you will find_  
_There's nothing there to hide_  
_Take me as I am, take my life_  
_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_  
_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_There's no love like your love_  
_And no other could give more love_  
_There's nowhere unless you're there_  
_All the time, all the way, yeah..._"

She couldn't deny that he must feel strongly for her if he put so much effort into the song. He hand chose it because of it's meaning and the fact that it was from one of her all time favorite movies. Not to mention that he had taken the song, which was usually played on piano and electric guitar, and turned it into a stripped down acoustic version and did a good job of it. It had clearly taken a lot of thought and a lot of work and she had to appreciate that. Plus it was hard to resist him. He was so adorable and had the voice of an angel.

"_Look into your heart, baby..._

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_  
_Yeah, I would fight for you_  
_I'd lie for you_  
_Walk the wire for you_  
_Yeah, I'd die for you_  
_You know it's true_  
_Everything I do, I do it for you..._"

He put the guitar back in the corner and shuffled his feet nervously. "So, what did you think?" he asked. Paige stood and walked over to where he was. He put his arms around her waist as she put her hands in his hair and kissed him. He tightened his grip on her and kissed back. The way her heart was beating, Paige knew she was going to break at least two of her own rules tonight. She grabbed his tie without breaking the kiss and led him over to the bed. She pulled away and climbed in as ladylike as possible, took off her shoes, and wiggled her finger to get him to crawl in with her. He kicked off his shoes and got in next to her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "No guarantees, but just go with the flow," she said, laying back and pulling him over her. She could feel his body heat and it sent shivers down her spine. She had goosebumps all over. She sat up a little and took his jacket off. He put his hands on her arms. "Are you cold?" he asked. "No, I'm pretty hot, actually," she said, flirtatiously nipping his ear. There was no denying she wanted him. She loosened his tie and tossed it aside before unbuttoning his shirt.

It was getting dark in the room. The light outside was fading, casting shadows on the walls. Paige could barely see what she was doing. She reached over and fumbled with the lamp. Finally it clicked on and she could see that Ryder wanted her just as much as he gently slipped his hands under her dress and lifted it off.

* * *

Ryder stared at Paige in awe for a moment. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life and he wanted to savor the moment. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeming a little self-conscious. "Nothing. Just admiring the view," he told her. She smiled and kissed him, running a hand over his chest. He kissed back passionately. He wanted her and no one else.

She unbuttoned his pants with steady hands. He realized how serious things were getting as she unzipped them. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, it's in the rules..." Her answer shocked him. "Fuck the rules, I want you...now." He fumbled with her bra until she smacked his hands away and did it herself. "It's not rocket science," she breathed. His pants flew across the room and they were left entirely in their underwear. "Do you have...?" "Oh, yeah," Ryder said, remembering he should probably use protection. In her haste, he'd forgotten. He went over and picked up his pants.

In his wallet was a condom. "Thank God," he mumbled, ripping it open and going back to the bed. Paige slipped out of her panties while he prepared himself for the big moment. "Are you sure you want the light on?" he whispered as he kissed down her neck. "You've seen all there is to see, why be shy now?" she answered. He was glad she saw it that way because he was enjoying the view.

* * *

Paige was playing it cool, but secretly she was a tiny bit nervous. She'd never done this before and her sister had told her that the first time was really awkward and painful. So far she hadn't felt awkward, but she'd always been comfortable with her body and with nudity. She had a high tolerance for pain, but she didn't have any idea how bad it was supposed to hurt. She knew she'd been pretty hasty before, but she had a feeling that Ryder would be gentle. He was a gentle person in general.

"Ready?" he whispered. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. It seemed so ridiculous that a week ago she'd told him they could only make out and a week before that she barely even spoke to him. Now here she was jumping into bed with him like they'd been together for ages. She felt a sharp sting as he eased himself into her and pulled a face. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" "Would you stop talking!? It's not hot," she replied. He stopped talking but kept staring at her. "I'm fine," she said.

He looked like he didn't believe her so she put on her best bedroom eyes, leaned up, and kissed him. After that it was better. As she'd suspected, he was gentle and soon enough she lost herself and forgot it had hurt at all. He sent sloppy kisses down her neck and chest and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Their body heat mixed and it was making her sweat but she liked it. She nibbled his lower lip and then kissed him to keep him from moaning too loud. She didn't know if anyone they knew was up there besides Santana and Quinn, but if they were she didn't want them to hear.

His breathing was getting more erratic as time went on and she knew was about to happen. "Not yet!" she whispered. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe it was wishful thinking. But she was going to get hers first. He slowed down, breathing heavy. She was getting close, if he could just hold out a little longer...

She was so close. She arched her back. "Faster," she whispered. He obeyed. She dug into his back with her nails as she found her release, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Paige!" Ryder groaned a few seconds later, when he couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed her softly and slowly eased out of her. "Mmpf," she groaned against his lips.

"Had you ever...Was that...?" Ryder started awkwardly, tossing the condom in the small trashcan by the bed as their breathing became more normal. "You just had the honor of deflowering me," Paige replied with a shrug. "But that doesn't mean you're my boyfriend." He frowned. "Why didn't you say something?" he asked. "Because it didn't matter." "How can you say that? It's a big deal!" he argued. "Look, if I wasn't ready, that wouldn't have happened. Just don't read too much into it." He looked thoughtful. "Why me?" he asked. Paige sighed. There were plenty of reasons she'd chosen Ryder over anybody else, but she only gave him one. "Because you sang that song and the moment felt right and you knew the moment I kissed you what was going to happen, but you gave me plenty of opportunity to bail. You're a good guy, Ryder. I knew you wouldn't take advantage of me."

What she didn't tell him was that she was falling for him. Or that she knew if she told him she was a virgin he wouldn't have done it. Or that she'd gotten excited when he told her he'd gotten them a room. She knew she was in dangerous territory, but as long as she could keep her feelings at bay, she'd be alright.

* * *

Ryder checked outside and walked out first while Paige was getting dressed. He tried to look casual and nonchalant as he pressed the button to the elevator, but his emotions had kicked into overdrive. He felt guilty for not asking sooner if Paige had done that before, happy that she'd chosen him to take her v-card, uncertain about what all this meant, and determined to make her his officially. He smoothed his jacket and felt the box inside his breast pocket. He'd forgotten to give Paige her other gift.

* * *

Paige left the hotel room without checking that the coast was clear. If it wasn't, she figured it looked more suspicious to be checking. Unfortunately, it wasn't clear and it still looked suspicious. "What are you doing coming out of a hotel room?" Paige turned around as she reached the elevator. Her sister was looking at her expectantly with her arms crossed over her chest and a knowing look. Paige looked around. She couldn't see a way out of this. She didn't have any blackmail on Rachel at all and she knew that what had gone down in that hotel room was serious.

Rachel was waiting for an answer. "Look, it's not a big deal. What's it to you what I'm doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you dating Brody?" Paige felt it was easier to turn to conversation to Rachel's favorite subject - Rachel. "Brody and I are in an open relationship. As long as we're honest about what we do, it's not a big deal," she replied. Paige really wanted to say, "that's not slutty at all," but figured it was safer not to make Rachel mad. This was a delicate situation. "Who else was in there?" she asked, nodding to the room. "Do we really have to do this?" Paige asked. "Yes. You're my sister. I just don't want you to make some stupid mistake...Besides, I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!" "I don't. What you're doing right now is making something from nothing," Paige replied.

"I'm not buying it. Who was in there and what were you doing?" Paige rolled her eyes. "It was Ryder, okay? And he just sang me a song to try and get me to go out with him," Paige said. "Was he trying to get you to do anything else?" Paige sighed. "No. Listen, it's not what you think it is. It's complicated." "Try my." Paige let out a frustrated groan and walked up close to her sister. "We're friends with benefits, okay? He wants more but I'm not going there. We just meet up and make out sometimes but that's all," she lied. "Why don't you just go out with him?" Rachel asked. "I mean, he's cute and he seems nice..." "I just...I don't know. Just please don't tell anyone, okay? Especially our dads." Rachel thought for a moment. "Fine, I won't tell. Just be careful, okay? If you need anything...ya know...just tell me. I'll send you a care package via Finn. Our dads will never know." "Thank you," Paige said, hugging her sister. She pressed the button for the elevator and went back downstairs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it was good for you. ;) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I less than 3 all of you!**

**Song In This Chapter:**  
"_(Everything I Do) I Do It For You_" - Bryan Adams (the movie it's from - Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

It took a full 24 hours for reality to set in. Paige had thought she was in the clear when she wasn't freaking out right after they did the deed. She thought she knew what she was doing, but she'd crossed a major line. She had made things a thousand times more complicated and she still had to go through all her feelings. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew she was falling for him, it was inevitable now. She had already had to face that when she saw Ryder at his locker that morning. She picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Rachel had left that morning and she wasn't sure she really wanted to talk to her about it anyway. There weren't a whole lot of people in Paige's contacts and she suddenly realized her dads had been right all along. Now she needed someone and there weren't a lot of options. Still, she found one person she thought she could trust and prayed that they weren't too busy.

"Hello?" Paige almost sighed with relief. "Santana?" she said. "Berry Jr.? Why are _you_ calling me?" Santana asked. "I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you if you're busy..." "I'm not." "Good. Can you meet me somewhere? I need to talk to someone," Paige asked. "Yeah, sure. Everything okay?" Santana sounded concerned...or suspicious, but Paige decided to go with concerned. "No. Not really. Breadstix? My treat." "Sure, I'll pick you up in a bit," Santana replied. "Thank you," Paige said, biting her lip.

She changed her clothes and brushed her hair as quickly as possible. She ran downstairs as Santana pulled up and layed on the horn. "Who's that?" Hiram asked, peeking out the window. "Santana," Paige answered. "We have dinner plans. I'll be home in a bit." "Oh, okay. Have fun," Hiram replied, sending a look to his partner. Paige ran out the door and got into the car with Santana.

"So, what's so wrong in your universe you decided to call me instead of your sister?" Santana asked as she backed out of the driveway. "I think I made a huge mistake and I already lied to Rachel about it. I mean, I don't think she bought it but still. Besides, she's probably banging Brody right now." They both made gagging faces. "What did you do? You don't need me to take you to an abortion clinic, do you?" "What? No. No!" She hesitated. "If I tell you what's going on you absolutely cannot tell another living soul. Not Brittany, not Rachel, not even a pigeon," she said. "I won't tell. I swear on my life," Santana replied, crossing her heart. "I hooked up with someone at the wedding...wait, I should go further back. There's a premise to that. I've been secretly seeing someone for a couple of weeks now. We're friends with benefits but no one knows. Well, except Rachel who dragged it out of me. Anyway, it was strictly making out until the wedding."

Paige let that sink in. She'd dropped a major bomb. Santana kept her eyes on the road. "Who is it?" she asked. "Ryder," Paige replied. "Which one is he?" Santana asked, squinting as though trying to remember. "Bieber hair," Paige answered. "Oh yeah, Bieber hair. Okay, so you had sex with him at the wedding?" Santana prompted, turning left. "Yeah, he wants me to be his girlfriend and all that but I keep saying no. He was trying to convince me and he got a room and he sang a super romantic song as a Valentine's gift and then I couldn't control myself. I don't know what happened. I just...I _had_ to do it." "So what's the issue here?" Santana asked. "First of all, we've only been friends with benefits for a couple of weeks. I had three rules: no one can know, no sex, and that it was not exclusive. However, it _has_ been exclusive from the very beginning, clearly we broke rule number two, and Rachel found out because she saw me leave the hotel room and forced me to tell her who I was with."

Santana frowned and pulled into the Breadstix parking lot as it started to rain. "I shouldn't have done it. I don't want to mess things up or complicate them. I also don't want to hurt him," Paige said as they made their way to the restaurant. "He's really sweet and everything, but a boyfriend is a distraction. I need to be able to convince my dads that I don't need to go to college." They were seated in a corner per Santana's request. Luckily it wasn't too crowded. "Okay, first of all, don't be an idiot. Go to college..." "Says the girl who dropped out and moved to New York..." "Second, what's done is done. You can't change it. You have to accept that fact that you screwed up and now someone's gonna get hurt. And third, just have a boyfriend. You're in high school. Have fun while you still can. Stay out late, do things you know you shouldn't. It's part of growing up. Or in your case, grandma, growing down." Paige frowned.

"Thank you," she said as the waitress brought their drinks. They ordered their food and the waitress left them alone. "Life would be so much easier if I was a lesbian," Paige sighed. "Life as a lesbian is pretty awesome," Santana said, smiling. She leaned in a little. "Life is short, you're young. You don't need to worry about the rest of your life yet. Worry about your life right now." Paige smiled a little. "What are you so afraid of, anyway?" Santana asked, leaning back and taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

Ryder couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the day before. He was worried about Paige, though. She had acted a little weird at school so he gave her space but he really wanted to make sure that they were okay so he could give her the other gift he got for her. His phone rang next to him and he jumped. The caller ID read _Jake_ and he was a little disappointed. But he thought it might be good to get his mind off of things or to talk to a guy about it.

"Hello?" Ryder said. "Dude, my mom's at work and I've got a second Xbox controller with your name on it, bro," Jake said excitedly. "Where's Marley?" Ryder asked him. "Sleepover with Unique and Tina. Sooooo...Call of Duty?" Ryder bit his lip. "Yeah, that actually sounds amazing. I'll be over in a few." He jumped up and grabbed the keys to his truck. "Hey mom," he said, entering the living room where she was dusting. "Yes?" "Jake asked me to come over and play Xbox. Can I go?" "Of course. Have fun." "Thanks," he said, practically running out the door.

Half an hour later he and Jake were on the couch with a bowl of Doritos between them, shooting guys left and right. "So, I can tell something's bugging you," Jake said, crunching a chip in his mouth. Ryder sighed. He wasn't sure how much he should tell Jake. "It's Paige, isn't it?" Jake asked, grinning. "Yeah, how'd you..." "Everyone sees the way you stare at her...in glee club, at lunch, in the parking lot, at your locker. You got it bad, dude," Jake said. Ryder bit his lip, then stopped himself, remembering how much he'd liked it when Paige had done it. "If I tell you something, will you swear not to tell anyone, even Marley?" he asked. Jake sat up. "Whoa, that's serious. What's up?" Jake replied. "Paige and I have been sneaking around," Ryder admitted.

This was clearly news to Jake. "Whoa..." "Yeah, I know." "I didn't see that coming. She barely even looks at you, no offense. When did this start happening? Wait, and why are you sneaking around? You're both single, right?" Ryder started at the beginning, with the auditorium and the almost kiss. He finished with the hotel room. "Wait, so she said she wouldn't sleep with you and then at the wedding, she slept with you?" Ryder nodded. "Girls, man..." "That's not what's important here. I mean, it was awesome, but I want more than just making out in parking lots or a quickie in a hotel room where I have to walk out ten minutes before her. I just don't know how to make her see that I'm not just some dude. I'm boyfriend material," Ryder said. "Call her out," Jake said simply. "What d'ya mean, call her out?"

"Sing to her in glee club." Ryder shook his head. "I can't. She'd be super pissed." "Maybe. But maybe it's exactly what she needs. What if she won't date you because you're too nice? Some girls want a guy who takes charge," Jake said, shrugging.

* * *

Paige knew that Santana was right. She was young. She needed to make mistakes. She needed to have her heart broken. How was she ever going to get anywhere in life if she didn't have any experiences in high school? But getting over her fears was easier said than done. Still, Ryder was a good person and he'd been pretty patient with her.

She decided she didn't want to over think it. She grabbed her Spanish homework and got started. A little while later there was soft knock on the door. "It's open," she called, writing down the answer to the last question. Her dads walked in and shut the door. She knew what this meant. "Am I in trouble?" she asked. '_I swear, I will kill Rachel if she told!_' she thought. "No, no. We just wanted to talk," LeRoy assured her. "About?" "Just life. How are things?" Hiram asked. "Things are fine," she replied, feeling even more nervous.

"Good, good..." "Why don't we just get right to it, Hiram?" her Papa said. "I guess that's best," her dad agreed. "Paige, love, there comes a time in life where a person might decide to experiment a little. Usually that time is in college, but these days..." Her Papa patted her Dad on the arm and took over. Paige was trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. "Santana is a...rather voluptuous young woman. She's older and more experienced..." "WHOA! Whoa! Okay, I see where this is going. Um, no...I am not experimenting with girls. Santana is...gorgeous, but I'm definitely one hundred percent straight." They looked at each other. "I just wanted a chance to get to know her a little better before she went back to New York. Since she's my sister's newest roomie and all." "Oh, okay. Well, you know we love you no matter who you are," her Dad said. "Yes, and if you ever want to talk..." "I'll let you know," Paige said. They kissed her head and left her to finish her homework.

* * *

Paige waited all weekend but Ryder never called or texted. She knew she could have just called or texted him, but she didn't want to argue. They always argued. So she let it be. It was probably for the best that he didn't call. Maybe he was letting her go. Maybe all he really wanted was sex and now that he'd gotten it he was on to the next girl.

On Monday morning she realized she was wrong. Ryder was nowhere to be seen but when she opened her locker there was a note and a little box. She wondered how he knew her locker combo and wasn't sure whether she should be concerned or flattered. She opened the note and in Ryder's chicken scratch read:

'_Paige,_

_I wanted to give this to you the other night but for obvious reasons got distracted. Then I wanted to give it to you Friday but you seemed grumpy so I'll just leave it here for you to find. I don't know if we're okay or what's going on with you. You didn't call me all weekend, but maybe we can talk sometime?_

_Love,_  
_Ryder_'

He even drew a heart next to her name. She opened the box and found a ring. It was a huge turquoise stone in a silver setting. She loved it instantly and slipped it on her middle finger. It fit perfectly. She closed her locker to find Ryder looking over at her from a few lockers down. She walked over to his surprise.

* * *

Ryder noticed the trace of a smile on Paige's lips and thought she must have found her present. She walked straight over, which surprised him. "Hey," she said. "Hey," he replied, grinning. "Sorry I didn't call. I was giving you space," he told her. She shrugged. "I thought about calling, but I don't know. I thought you might like some guy time." She brushed her hair behind her ear and Ryder smiled. "You liked your present then?" he asked. "It's kind of amazing," she replied. "Thank you." "I'm glad you like it. I saw it and it made me think of you," he said. She smiled a little.

They walked to first period together. "So are we okay?" he asked. "Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to make sure," he said nervously. They walked into class and took their usual seats.

Ryder had worked out exactly what he was going to do for Paige, but he was nervous. He couldn't sit still through any of his classes. He knew it was inevitable that she'd be upset with him, but would she stay that way? This was either a genius plan or a disaster waiting to happen, but desperate times call for desperate measures. So at lunch, when Paige sat at her usual table, Ryder took a deep breath and led the guys over. "What's going on?" Paige asked, looking from one guy to the next. "I have a song I want to sing to you," Ryder told her anxiously. People were starting to look.

* * *

Paige could feel eyes on her and knew that they were attracting attention. What the hell did Ryder think he was doing? There were a few whispers spreading around, but it became silent as the grave when the guys started playing and Ryder started singing.

"_Sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah_  
_Tight dress with the top cut low_  
_She's addicted to the feeling of letting go, oh oh, letting go_  
_She walks in and the room just lights up_  
_But she don't want anyone to know_  
_That I'm the only one who gets to take her home, oh oh, take her home_

_But every time I tell her that I want more_  
_She closes the door..._

_She's not afraid of all the attention_  
_She's not afraid of runnin' wild_  
_How come she's so afraid of fallin' in love?_  
_She's not afraid of scary movies_  
_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_  
_But she's so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love_  
_Whoa, oh oh oh oh..._"

He was staring straight at her looking somewhat nervous. He obviously knew this was a terrible idea, so why was he doing it? Paige could feel the heat creeping up her neck and onto her face. She was sure if she cared to look in the mirror she'd be brick red.

"_Maybe she's just tryna test me_  
_Wanna see how hard I'm gonna work_  
_Wanna see if I can really tell_  
_How much she's worth_  
_What you're worth_  
_Or maybe all her friends have told her_  
_Don't get closer he'll just break your heart_  
_But either way she's teasin' me and it's just so hard, so hard_

_'Cause every time I tell her how I feel_  
_She says it's not real_

_She's not afraid of all the attention_  
_She's not afraid of runnin' wild_  
_How come she's so afraid of fallin' in love?_  
_She's not afraid of scary movies_  
_She likes the way we kiss in the dark_  
_But she's so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love_  
_Whoa, oh oh oh oh_

_What about all the things we say_  
_Talkin' on the phone so late_  
_I can't let her get away from me_  
_Oh oh_  
_But when I say that I can't do it no more_  
_She's back at my door..._"

Paige didn't know if she should stick it out, run, or slap him. Every single person in the room was watching. Everyone would know exactly what was going on. Anyone who didn't see it would know about by the next day. While they were singing the chorus, she made her decision. She grabbed her stuff and ran for the door, humiliated and furious, with tears rolling down her face.

* * *

Ryder stopped singing and ran after Paige as she fled the cafeteria. "Paige, wait!" he called. She spun around and he stopped just before slamming into her. "Paige..." She slapped him. Hard. "Why would you do that!? Things were going fine and then you pull that!? What were you thinking!?" He had known she'd be upset, but he never expected this. "Paige, I know you're upset," he said, trying to calm her down. "UPSET!? I'm humiliated...and furious!"

Cam entered the hall. "Paige?" "Can everyone just leave me alone now?" Paige said. She took the ring that Ryder had given her and shoved it in his hand, then ran into the nearest girls' bathroom.

* * *

She went into the last stall and let herself cry for a minute. Then she took out her phone and called her dad. "Paige? Is everything okay?" "No. Can you come get me? I don't want to be here..." "Paige, what happened?" "Daddy, please just come get me," she sobbed. "I'll be right there." She felt like an idiot. The way everyone stared at her and laughed while Ryder sang to her. They thought it was a joke, she knew deep down. And what was worse, she felt betrayed. She'd trusted him not to tell anyone about them. If she was lucky, they'd all think he was playing a mean joke. If she wasn't, several people would have actually listened to the lyrics and put two and two together.

Her dad picked her up a few minutes later and she climbed into the backseat without a word. She curled up in the fetal position and didn't speak until they were inside. She went up to her room and laid down. Hiram brought her a cup of tea with honey and sat at the end of her bed. He looked concerned, but decided not to ask questions. "Thank you...for picking me and for the tea," Paige said, sipping it. "Of course, sweetie. You rest now and you can talk about it when you're ready," he said. Standing to leave and kissing her on top of the head. The tears came again as soon as he shut the door. She knew if she told her dads everything they'd be upset. So she formulated a story that would get the highlights but leave out anything that would hurt her dads.

She drained her tea cup and relaxed. She had always had a cup of tea right before going to sleep for as long as she could remember. It relaxed her and made her sleepy. She was emotionally exhausted and drifted off almost immediately.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thank you to those who reviewed (_Damnitsnoelle, RHatch89, and Olivia Marie 20_) it means a lot. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next one is in the works. ;)**

**Song:**  
"_She's Not Afraid_" - One Direction


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

Ryder kept staring at the ring. He wanted to punch himself in the face, though he supposed the slap that Paige had given him would suffice. He hadn't just pissed her off, he humiliated her. He couldn't help but think that maybe he should give up. Clearly he couldn't do anything right. He sighed. It was too late to give up now. He loved her, without a single doubt. She was just being difficult. Playing hard to get. Well, he wasn't backing down.

He looked for her at school the next day, but she wasn't there. That was when he knew he'd done real damage and started to panic. He caught up with Cam at lunch to ask him about Paige. "She won't leave her room. She's been in bed since our dad came and got her yesterday. She hasn't eaten anything, she just drinks tea." Ryder frowned. "All because I sang to her in front of everyone?" Cam nodded. "She finally told our dads that you two had a kind of secret thing going on and she didn't want everyone to know. I heard them talking about therapy," Cam told him. "Oh my God, dude!" Ryder buried his face in his hands. Cam clapped him on the back. "Don't get too upset, bro. There's still hope," he said.

Ryder gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously. She hasn't said she wants your head on a platter. Just give her some time to get over the shock. You kind of didn't give her any warning, ya know." He nodded. "She slapped you good, though," Cam laughed. Where Paige had smacked him was now lightly bruised and Ryder had told his parents it was from getting hit in the face with a dodge ball in gym. "She hits hard," Ryder agreed. "She feels bad about it," Cam told him. "How do you know?" Ryder asked. "She talks in her sleep. I went in to ask if she wanted any food but she was asleep and she kept mumbling, 'sorry slap you.'" Ryder smiled at the thought of Paige mumbling in her sleep about him. "She'll come around. She likes you. She's just scared," Cam said. "Of what?" Ryder asked. Cam shrugged.

* * *

Paige didn't know how long her dads would let her stay out of school. She had seriously considered begging to be homeschooled, but she knew she was just being melodramatic. She figured she could get one more day out of them before she had no other choice than to show her face at school again. The best she could hope for was that a more serious scandal had gone down and no one would remember.

She was settling in to a Pretty Little Liars marathon when the phone rang. A minute later her Papa was at her door. "Paige, honey, it's for you," he said softly. "I'm busy," she replied. "It's Finn," he told her. "I'm still busy," Paige said. "Please talk to him," he pleaded. She sighed and held her hand out for the phone.

"Hello?" she said flatly as her Papa left the room and shut the door. "Are you doing okay?" Finn asked. "I'm dandy," Paige replied. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. No one's even talking about it anymore," Finn said. "Somehow I doubt that," Paige grumbled. "It's true. Some hockey player got his girlfriend pregnant and the whole school found out about it yesterday." "How are you privy to the gossip of high schoolers?" Paige asked. "The whole glee club was talking about it. Speaking of glee club..." Paige sighed. "We need you. We're getting ready for regionals and I think I have an amazing solo for you." "I'll be back when I get back, okay? Let it go," Paige said. "Look, I know Ryder kind of embarrassed you in front of the whole school, but I think you made your point. You can't hide forever and we all know he didn't get that bruise from gym. I know you, okay, and you're a lot more like your sister than you'd like to admit. Besides, what he did wasn't even that bad. I lost nationals by kissing your sister on stage. Everyone hated us, but they got over it, and so will you."

Paige scoffed. "You know what? Get off your high horse! You're not some superhero genius just because you saved regionals and earned an assistant position with Mr. Schue. Technically Sam and Blaine saved regionals and you work at a tire shop. I get that you're just trying to help, but it's not fair for you to tell me that my feelings are misplaced. It's like telling me there are starving kids in Africa when I can't finish a sandwich. We all know that someone always has worse than us but it doesn't make our problems feel any smaller or less important," she huffed. "You're right, I'm sorry," Finn replied gently. "You know the best way to work through your feelings?" Finn asked after a pause. "What's that?" Paige asked, knowing the answer. "Singing," Finn replied.

* * *

Her dads made her go to school the next day. She was nervous, but she figured if the hockey guy story was true, she was definitely in the clear. Plus she had gone through every song on her iPod to find the perfect song and she was ready to let it all go in glee club. Maybe even earlier.

She ignored Ryder at his locker, though she felt him looking at her. She didn't wait for him to walk with her to class. She didn't look at him until class had officially started and she could stare at the back of his head. She peeked at him accidentally as they left English and she couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

As the bell rang for lunch Ryder's phone vibrated in his pocket.

'Meet me in the auditorium. Come alone.'

He wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared that Paige would hit him again, so he just went with excited while being simultaneously nervous. Of course there was the possibility she was going to break things off officially, and he wouldn't blame her. The least likely theory he could come up with on his way to the auditorium was that she was going to completely forgive him. Still, he snuck into the auditorium without being seen and walked up to the stage. The stage lights were on and there was noise coming from behind the curtain. "What's all this?" Ryder asked. Paige came out of nowhere, walking up the steps to the stage.

She stopped in front of him. "I wanted to stay angry," she said. "I tried. I ignored you, refused to even say your name..." "Paige..." She held up a finger. "Shut up and let me talk," she said bluntly. Ryder bit his lip as she continued. "I got some pretty interesting looks today. A couple of Cheerios even called me some super original names when they walked past me. See, it turns out, I was right. If we went public, some people wouldn't like it too much. But I don't care anymore." Ryder wasn't sure what she was telling him, but he knew her well enough that she had to get the drama out of the way before she got to her point.

"I had so many angry songs I wanted to sing. I had picked out a real gem, but then I saw your face this morning..." She looked at him sadly. She was looking at the bruise which was almost completely healed. "The way you looked so sad. You look like a puppy and it's impossible to hate a puppy." He smiled a little. Paige leaned up and kissed his bruise. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Ryder's heart was pounding. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her. She pulled away gently after a few seconds. "Sorry, I just...I borrowed the band and I want to give them time to eat." She bit her lip and pulled the curtain up.

The band was ready to go as soon as she nodded.

"_Games, changes, and fears_  
_When will they go from here?_  
_When will they stop?_  
_I believe that fate has brought us here_  
_And we should be together, babe_  
_But we're not_

_And I'll play it off but I'm dreaming of you_  
_I keep my cool but I'm feenin'_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_  
_Try to walk away and I stumble_  
_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_  
_My world crumbles when you are not near_  
_Goodbye and I choke_  
_Try to walk away and I stumble_  
_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_  
_My world crumbles when you are not near..._"

Paige took his hand in hers and pulled him closer.

"_I may appear to be free_  
_But I'm just a prisoner_  
_Of your love_  
_And I may seem alright_  
_And smile when you leave_  
_But my smiles are just a front_  
_Just a front_

_And I'll play it off but I'm dreaming of you_  
_I keep my cool but I'm feenin'_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_  
_Try to walk away and I stumble_  
_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_  
_My world crumbles when you are not near_  
_Goodbye and I choke_  
_Try to walk away and I stumble_  
_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_  
_My world crumbles when you are not near..._"

Ryder had to bite his lip to keep from kissing her again. He couldn't, however, wipe the grin off his face. He felt like he was dreaming.

"_Here is my confession_  
_May I be your possession?_  
_Boy, I need your touch_  
_Your love, kisses, and such_  
_With all my might I try_  
_But this I can't deny, deny..._"

It was like lightning between them. Ryder felt it and the look on Paige's face said she did too. They slowly danced around as Paige sang the rest of the song. He was waiting and when the band finally played their last note, he kissed her for real.

"So, what does this mean?" Ryder asked as the band members cleared out. "What are we?" Paige bit her lip. "I've been trying to figure it out all day, honestly. I was mainly just mad at myself for not staying mad at you. But I've thought about it and I like you. I don't want to hide that anymore, it's just not worth it. It causes too many problems." Ryder smiled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked. "Yes...but I don't want to rush anything. So don't expect lovey-dovey eyes and heavy petting in the hall!" He picked her up and spun her around. "Pinch me, I must be dreaming," he mumbled against her lips as he kissed her one more time.

"Do you still have my ring?" Paige asked, pouting a little as they left the auditorium together. "Yeah, it's in my locker," Ryder told her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Good, because I really love that ring," she said.

* * *

Everyone stared but no one said a word when Paige and Ryder walked into glee club holding hands. Marley was smiling really wide and Jake winked at Ryder. Paige ignored them as they sat together in the back. Finn turned around and smiled. "Glad to have you back, Paige," he said. "I'm sure you are," Paige replied. Mr. Schue came in a few seconds later. He looked at Finn. "So, regionals...what are we working with?" Finn smiled.

After everyone was given the music and they had agreed on who was singing what, they got down to choreography. One song would pretty much be two people singing a duet while the rest of the group swayed in the background singing back up 'ooohs'. Originally Finn and Mr. Schue offered it to Paige and Ryder but Paige had shot it down to Finn's surprise. "First of all, let's just address the giant elephant in the room. Yes, Ryder and I are officially a couple. Second, just because we're a couple doesn't mean I'm down with singing an ooey-gooey duet in front of dozens of people. Even if it is in an entirely different state. Third, I just really think that this song is perfect for Marley. She should take the female lead."

"So, you're saying you're comfortable with Marley singing with your boyfriend?" Tina asked. "Frankly, yes. It's not a big deal. I know the selling point is chemistry, but they can fake it," Paige said with a shrug. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "They liked each other for two seconds. What's the big deal? This is ridiculous. Look, if Ryder doesn't _want_ the solo, give it to Jake. I really _do not_ care, but I'm not singing it. Moving on." Mr. Schue looked at Ryder. "Let Jake have it," Ryder told him. "Okay, so that's settled."

The next song was for Tina, Unique, and Paige, though Paige would have gladly given that one up too. But she kept quiet and went with it even though she hated the song. She knew that sometimes she would just have to sing songs she didn't love. The last song was for the whole group, though it was obvious the boys had picked it. She had kind of suggested it and would gladly have given up her solo in the girl song and taken a solo in this one. But she figured it wouldn't happen and focused on the choreography.

* * *

After they had rehearsed for a while, they started leaving. Mr. Schue left to see if he could convince Ms. Pillsbury to talk to him while Finn stayed until most of them had left. "Hey, that was cool of you, giving up one of your solos," he told Paige. She shrugged. "I mean, I like the song I just think it suits Marley's voice better." He smiled. "So you're good with your solo, then?" She nodded and faked a smile. "Can't wait," she said. He looked at her suspiciously but shrugged. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to get to the shop," he said. They waved as he left.

Paige put her bag over her shoulder and started for the door. "Hey, wait," Ryder said. "I, um, I wanted to apologize," he told her, taking her hands in his. "For what?" Paige asked, confused. "For the lunch room fiasco..." She shook her head. "No, don't. I mean, you could have waited for glee club so there would be less witnesses, buuuut I forgive you. I'm super sorry I slapped your adorable face," she said. He smiled. "It's okay. Not a big deal. I've gotten worse football injuries," he said, shrugging. "Hot..." He grinned. "I wanted to sing you something. Consider it my apology for being a major douchebag and embarrassing you."

Paige sat down and waited for Ryder to start. He looked a little nervous but nodded for the band to start.

"_A strangled smile fell from your face_  
_It kills me that I've hurt you this way_  
_The worst part is that I didn't even know_  
_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_  
_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_Believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together_  
_Whatever it takes..._"

He gestured for Paige to come over. She slowly made her way to him as he sang and he held her in front of him, staring into her eyes.

"_She said 'if we're gonna make this work,_  
_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_  
_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see'_  
_She said 'like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_  
_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me'_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_And give me a break_  
_I'll keep us together_  
_I know deserve much better_

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_  
_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_  
_Let's hold on to each other above everything else_  
_Start over_  
_Start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_To turn this around_  
_I know what's at stake_  
_I know that I've let you down_  
_And if you give me a chance_  
_Believe that I can change_  
_I'll keep us together_  
_Whatever it takes..._"

Paige kissed him on the cheek as the music faded and the band members left them to be alone. "That was sweet," she said. He smiled. "Yeah? So apology accepted?" She nodded and kissed him on the lips. "I love you," he whispered as she pulled away. "What?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

* * *

Ryder didn't like the look of panic in Paige's eyes. "What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked. "No...I mean, maybe...I mean...I think it's a little early to be dropping l-bombs," Paige replied awkwardly. "But I mean it. I really do love you," he said. "Um..can we just...not..." She looked really uncomfortable. "Okay...I'm sorry. You're right. It's too early to say that. My bad." She relaxed. "I should get home. My dads will be wondering where I am," she said. "Want a ride?" Ryder asked. "Okay," she replied. He took her hand and led her out to his truck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope it was good. _And a special thanks to Damnitsnoelle and RHatch89 for their reviews!_ I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Songs:  
**"_I Try_" - Macy Gray  
"_Whatever It Takes_" - Lifehouse


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

**A/N:** I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I got really distracted with some other stuff but I'll try to update more in the future. Sorry!

* * *

Ryder didn't come inside, he had convinced himself Paige's dads hated him. "They don't," Paige told him. Still, he refused. "Okay, but you're going to have to face them eventually," she said. "I know, but just not today," he replied. She gave him a peck on the cheek and got out. She walked in and he drove away.

Paige found her dad by the window, trying to look innocent. "Just cleaning the blinds," he lied. "With your bare hands? I know you were spying," she said, kicking off her shoes. "So everything's good now?" he asked. "Yep," Paige replied. "And you're friends or..." She smiled and shook her head. "We're together officially. And out. Everyone knows." He nodded, looking a little sad. "He thinks you and Papa hate him," she said, sitting down on the couch. He sat with her. "We don't," he said simply. "I tried to tell him that," Paige replied. "Why does he think that?" Hiram wondered aloud. Paige shrugged. "He knows how protective you guys are. He probably thinks that you two are upset about us being a secret for a while," she said.

Hiram frowned. "Why _did_ you keep it a secret?" he asked. "I just wasn't completely sure I wanted to be with him. We're really young," Paige answered. "That you are," Hiram agreed. There was a moment where neither of them spoke. "What brought that on?" Hiram asked. "What?" Paige asked. "The comment about being young," Hiram explained. Paige shrugged. "I just see a lot of people get married too young here and I don't want that. They date the same guy all through high school, graduate, get married, and start popping out babies but that's not the life I want. It sounds arrogant but I'm better than that and I deserve more. I guess I was reluctant to go out with Ryder because I don't want to risk that happening to me. Not that I think Ryder is a Lima loser, but you just never can be sure," she said. Hiram nodded. "It's not arrogant," he told her. "It's true. I think a lot of the people you described don't think as highly of themselves as they should. I'm glad to see your Papa and I have raised you to know your value."

* * *

Ryder waited by Paige's locker the next morning. He smiled when he saw her coming down the hall, but the smile faded as she got closer and he could see she looked irate. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's too early to be alive," she grumbled, getting frustrated with her lock. "You really hate being on time for things, don't you?" he joked. "No," she huffed, finally getting her locker open and taking her English notebook out. "I'm kidding," Ryder said gently. She slammed her locker shut. "What is the point in even being here this early? There's like twenty minutes before class starts!" she complained. Ryder took her hand. "Well, the earlier you get here, the more time we have together," he said. "Ugh," she grumbled. Ryder frowned.

* * *

At lunch, Ryder caught up with Paige as she was about to sit at her usual table. "Aren't you going to sit..." "Nope." "Why?" Ryder asked, hurt. She sighed. "They're not my friends, Ryder. Just because we're in glee together...it doesn't mean anything. It's like working with someone you don't like because you have to." "How is it like that?" Ryder asked. "Well, Tina for example. She hates me," Paige answered, sitting down and opening her lunchbox. "She does not," Ryder replied, sitting across from her. "Sure she does. She assumes I'm like my sister. That I'm going to take any solo I can get, which will probably be a lot. I'm not trying to sound arrogant," she said. "But you proved you weren't gunning for solos when you gave up that duet." Paige shook her head, biting the head off of one of her dinosaurs.

She swallowed. "No, that didn't prove anything. Wait til nationals. Tina will probably explode. I can't really blame her. I mean, we're a glee club that is actually chocked full of talent but Mr. Schue still has no idea how to include everyone. They're all used to the Rachel Berry show and now they expect the Paige Berry show," she explained. "What d'you mean Mr. Schue doesn't know how to include everyone?" "I mean what I said. He just gives out solos to the people he thinks are the best singers. He tries to say he doesn't but let's be honest..." "So who do you think he's going to give nationals solos to?" Ryder asked.

"Me, you, Unique...maybe Marley and Jake if we make it to round two at nationals. I just don't see Tina getting a solo," Paige answered. "Why? It's not like she's a bad singer..." Paige shrugged. "If I'm being perfectly honest, I think she wants it but I don't think she wants to work for it." Ryder just looked at her. "She wants all these solos but she doesn't practice. My sister practices for hours. Every day. She earned her solos. That said, she also has insane amounts of natural talent. As for some other members...in the past there was Mercedes. She's a powerhouse but most of her solos were the last little bit of a song where she could just belt it. Santana never got enough attention as far as I'm concerned. She has a voice that I doubt we'll ever see again at McKinley and Mr. Schuester wasted it."

"And what about now?" Ryder asked, watching Paige pop a grape in her mouth. She swallowed it before answering. "Marley has this understated thing going on. Like, she has a beautiful voice but it's not a definite wow factor. Jake's voice is really different, something unexpected really. Personally, I think Artie should get more solos. He's fantastic. Then there's you, and you're an excellent male lead. Especially for classic rock, which is a New Directions staple." "What about you?" Ryder asked, grinning. "Me? I don't know..."

* * *

Paige avoided Ryder's eyes. She hated talking about herself because it made her feel like she sounded just like her sister. Paige preferred a more modest approach. "Come on, Paige. You...You're amazing," Ryder told her. "I'm lucky," she replied. "I know you practice all the time. I've hung out with your brother for months." She shrugged. "Yeah, I practice. Yeah, I have talent. I'm not Rachel, though." "So?" "I mean, she's got this huge voice. She's...Broadway." "And you?" Paige shrugged. "I'm radio. It's not a bad thing, but we could use some Broadway in the mix," she said. "I'm sure you can handle that," Ryder assured her. "Yeah. I mean, when you grow up in my family, Broadway is just a part of your life. Always." He smiled.

"Anyway...your friends await," she told him. "You're not getting off that easy." Paige sighed. "Ryder, I really don't want to sit over there. It's just awkward and arguing with you over it is wasting time. Time I could spend reading." He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Fine. Date on Saturday?" he asked, biting his lower lip. "Sure," Paige agreed. "Good. I'll pick you up at four," he replied, kissing her quickly on the lips before leaving her to her book.

* * *

In glee club, a few people gave her a weird look when she walked in by herself and sat in the back. She rolled her eyes. '_Seriously?_' she thought. '_Just because we're dating doesn't mean we have to spend every waking moment together._' As soon as everyone was accounted for, rehearsal began.

Paige's dance partner was Artie. While it was a little more difficult to work around the chair, she liked interacting with him most of the time. He made jokes and helped her remember where she was supposed to be. Dancing was more Rachel's department.

After rehearsal, Paige was tired. Mr. Schue and Finn were working them hard to get ready for regionals and she was feeling the pain. Ryder came over, tired and sweaty but grinning. He'd gotten all the dance moves right on the first try. "Hey, beautiful," he said as he reached her. She grinned and pulled her hair back. "Hey," she replied. She picked up her bag and grabbed his hand. "I just remembered how awful I was this morning and I'm sorry," she told him. "It's okay. I know you're not a morning person," he replied, shrugging. He hadn't stopped smiling since she took his hand.

"So, what are we doing Saturday?" Paige asked as Ryder opened the passenger door for her. "It's a surprise," he said. She pouted. "Come on," she goaded. "Nope. I want it to be a surprise. I want it to be special." She sighed. "Fine. But how am I supposed to know what to wear?" she asked. "You could wear a garbage bag and be a knock out," he told her. "Yeah right," she mumbled. "I'm serious. And it doesn't matter what you wear. I would suggest clothing, though, because people get upset when other people walk around naked in public," he joked. She pushed him playfully. "You're such a dork," she said.

* * *

The next morning, Paige had to get up early again. Cam had to ask one of his teachers for help on his homework and their dad was driving them to school. When they got to school, Cam headed straight for his math teacher's room while Paige went to her locker. She went ahead and got her stuff for class and then went to the choir room. She laid down across a few chairs with her bag under her head and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to drift off the lights came on. She grumbled incoherently. "Paige? What are you doing in here?" Mr. Schue asked. "Sleeping. What are you doing?" she replied groggily with one eye open. "My office is in here," he reminded her. She didn't reply. "Shouldn't you be with Ryder?" he asked. "He'll understand," Paige sighed.

* * *

In English she and Ryder were paired up for another project. "Where were you this morning?" Ryder asked as he sat down in front of her. "Sleeping in the choir room. I didn't think anyone would be in there but Mr. Schue kinda came in and ruined my life so..." He grinned. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked, putting his hand over hers. "Of course," she answered. He smiled. "Good. I think you're gonna love what I have planned." She leaned in. "Well, stop teasing me and help me get started on this stupid project," she whispered.

* * *

Ryder didn't bother Paige to come sit with the glee club at lunch. He knew she wouldn't. Besides, he was so excited he wanted to tell her what they were doing on their date, but he also wanted it to be a surprise. The less time he was alone with her, the less likely he was to spill. He tried not to think too much of her refusing to sit with them, but it was hard. He really wanted her to feel accepted and to stop alienating herself from the rest of them. The others caught him staring.

"Why doesn't she ever sit with us?" Tina asked. Ryder frowned. "She doesn't feel wanted," he told her. "Why not? She's one of us," Marley said. "She thinks the seniors hate her and that the rest of us don't care. I mean, that's part of it. She also just likes being alone." "Why would she think the seniors hate her?" Sam asked. "We don't hate her." Ryder shrugged. "Because of her sister," he answered. "That makes no sense. We love Rachel." Blaine frowned and looked over at Paige. Ryder didn't say anything.

* * *

After glee rehearsal Ryder told Paige what the glee club had said. "Sure, they love her now. And Blaine liked her anyway because they weren't in competition. Finn was Blaine's competition and Rachel still got her solos and handed them a nationals victory. She's practically a martyr to them now. Saint Rachel of Lima. Patron Saint of Nationals Victories," Paige scoffed. Ryder gave her a look. "What? It's true. Look, let me tell you something about my sister. Rachel Berry is the bossiest, most self-centered, spotlight hogging diva to ever live. She's had trouble making friends because of her personality her whole life. There is almost nothing that could ever get in the way of her Broadway dreams, and God help anyone who tried to. That's just who she is. She's gotten better. She's made some friends. But she's still a diva and she's still bossy and she's still self-centered."

Ryder opened the passenger's side door for her as they reached his truck. "Sounds like you really love your sister," he said sarcastically. "Oh, I do. Rachel, despite her nature, is a very good sister. We've always looked out for each other, but that doesn't mean we haven't fought and it doesn't mean I can't tell it like it is." He backed out of his space. "Well, would you consider sitting with us? I mean, some of them really aren't that bad." Paige chuckled. "Which ones aren't that bad?" she wondered aloud. "Well, Blaine's nice and Marley and Jake. And Unique's pretty cool. Really the only bad person is Kitty and she doesn't even sit with us," Ryder answered. "Well, I'll think about it," Paige promised.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter and I'm sooo sorry, guys! The next one will definitely be longer, I promise, and I'll try and get back to posting 1-2 chapters a week. Hang in there and thank you sooooo much for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

Ryder arrived at four o'clock sharp on Saturday afternoon. Paige, of course, wasn't ready. Both of her dads were home and had ushered him into the living room to wait. "So, what do you have planned for this evening?" LeRoy Berry asked, his face unreadable. "Uh, well, I thought we'd go to the bookstore and then watch a movie and have dinner," Ryder replied nervously. "Oh, sounds fun," Hiram replied with a small smile. "It does indeed," LeRoy replied. Paige emerged from the stairs before the silence that followed could get too awkward. "Playing nice?" she chided. Ryder smiled when he saw her. She was flawless, even in ripped jeans, an old Kansas t-shirt, and scuffed up converses. "Ready to go?" she asked. Ryder stood. "Yeah," he replied, a little dazed. "Be home by eleven," LeRoy told her. She saluted him and made for the door. "I'll have her home before eleven," Ryder promised with an awkward bow. Her dads nodded and led them out, shutting the door behind them as they left.

* * *

Hiram looked at his partner sadly. "Our little angel, all grown up," he said. "Not quite," LeRoy assured him. "Still, it never does get easier, does it? Seeing our babies grow up and move away and fall in love," Hiram reflected. "I should think not," LeRoy answered truthfully. He held Hiram close and kissed his temple.

* * *

Ryder was quiet as they drove and it was making Paige a little uneasy. "They didn't scare you, did they?" she asked. "What? Your dads? No," he lied. She gave him a look. "Okay, maybe a little. I mean, they were nice but I just can't tell what they think of me and it's unnerving," he admitted. Paige laughed. "Oh, Ryder. Sweet, sweet Ryder. They've got you right where they want you," she chuckled. "What?" Ryder asked. "Allow me to explain to you just how Hiram and LeRoy Berry operate. My dads live for my siblings and I. Most parents live for their children. My dads know I'm not stupid and that I'm unlikely to do anything I shouldn't. However, just in case you're one of those boys who seems really nice but tends to pressure girls into doing stupid things, they want you nervous. They actually think you're really nice, and you being friends with my brother is one thing. To date their daughter is an entirely different thing."

Ryder frowned. "So they don't hate me, they just want me to think they do," he said. "That's the gist of it, yeah," she replied. "When will they want me to know that they like me?" Ryder asked. "Never. Unless we get married...a very long time from now. Many, many years. When we're thirty." He laughed. "You don't want to get married until you're thirty?" he asked. Paige shrugged. "I don't want to get married until I'm good and ready. Maybe never. Honestly, I don't really see a point. But if I do get married, I definitely don't want to get married if gays can't get married." Ryder chewed his lip. "Isn't the point of marriage that you're two people who love each other and want to be together forever?" he said finally.

Paige smiled lightly. "I suppose. But you can love someone forever and not be married. You can live with someone, have a life together, even have children and never have to be married. The good thing about being married is it's a tax write-off. The bad thing is should you ever get a divorce, you actually have paper work and court dates and maybe even a custody battle. All of which is costly and time-consuming and emotionally draining. Now, if you're not legally married, you don't get that tax break. However, should you ever decide it's not working and you want out, you simply have to say so and take your leave. No paper work, no court unless you sue for custody..." She made scales with her hands and weighed the pros and cons. "So are you telling me you absolutely do _not_ want to get married?" Ryder asked to clarify. "I'm saying I can take it or leave it. And anyway, we've been together all of five minutes. Marriage is not something we need to discuss any time soon."

* * *

The look on Paige's face when he pulled into the parking lot of the bookstore was priceless. Her eyes lit up like baby blue candles. "We're having a date at the bookstore!?" she asked excitedly. "Well, some of it. I have other stuff planned, but I thought we could start off with coffee or hot chocolate and maybe you could tell me about your favorite books." Paige looked close to tears. "We could be here all night," she said. Ryder smiled and climbed out to open her door.

They hurried in and went into the little cafe area. They both ordered hot chocolate and sat down. Paige put her purse on the table between them and pulled out the book she was currently reading. He read the title out loud. "The Secret Life of Bees?" he said. "Yes. There's a movie of it and my dads went to see it when it came out. I still haven't seen it and I'm waiting until I finish the book," she replied. "Do you like it so far?" Ryder asked. "I'm loving it. I'm kind of obsessed. I want to keep bees now," she said, smiling. "I'm kidding, of course, but it _is_ a really good read."

"Ryder and...Hermione Granger!" the bored barista called out. Ryder went to get their drinks. "Thanks." He sat down and shook his head, grinning at Paige. "What?" she asked, smiling and taking a sip of her beverage. "Hermione Granger?" he said. "What? She's my favorite character. I _relate_ to her," Paige told him. "So you have two best guy friends, one of whom is a ginger that you end up falling in love with? Should I be concerned?" he joked. "I _do_ love a good ginger," she replied.

Their drinks had long been gone by the time they stopped talking about books. "I could go on forever, obviously," Paige said. "Sorry if I talked too much." Ryder took her hand as they stood to leave. "Of course not. I love hearing you talk...talk, sing, breathe," he said. "That was...weirdly romantic," she said.

Next on the agenda was dinner. "You hungry?" Ryder asked. "Yeah," Paige replied. He opened her door as they reached his truck. "So, where are we going?" Paige asked. Ryder smiled excitedly. "We're going back to my house. I'm making you dinner," he told her. "I didn't know you could cook," Paige said, impressed. "Well, my mom's teaching me. She says a man should always know how to cook for himself. Plus girls like it when guys cook for them," he replied. "She's very right," Paige said.

* * *

Ryder led her into the house. Somehow it was different than she'd expected. She didn't know what she had assumed his house would be like, but this wasn't it. She had thought it would be bigger at least, though it made sense to have a smaller house since he was an only child. It was beautifully and simply decorated. It was immaculate, not a spec of dust to be found. "Wow, your mom must be really good at cleaning," Paige said. Ryder laughed. "Yeah, she's pretty hardcore." Paige smiled. "My dads hate housework but every Sunday they clean the whole downstairs. Our rooms are our business, thank God, or I'd never be able to find anything," she told him. "Why not?" Ryder asked. "My room looks like a tornado ran through it, but I know where everything is," she explained. He laughed.

Ryder set to work and refused to let Paige help. "You relax, I got this," he told her. So she sat at the table, itching to do something other than just sit still. They talked while he cooked. "So, I was thinking after dinner, if you wanted, we could build a fort and watch a movie," he said. She beamed. "Really? I love forts!" He smiled. "Good. So do I. You can pick the movie, if you want. They're in the entertainment center." She got up and bounded off to the living room. She came back a few minutes later with a sly smile on her face. "What did you pick?" he asked. "You've given me an afternoon full of surprises, now it's my turn to surprise you," she told him.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. He had made an easy version of chicken cordon bleu, baked potatoes, and broccoli. It was really good to Paige's surprise. "Oh. , Ryder! This is, like...the best thing I've ever eaten. Ever. In my entire life. You have obtained wizard status," she gushed. He smiled at her. "It's the first time I ever made that so I'm glad it doesn't suck," he said. "No, it's the opposite of suck. It's amazeballs. I'm dead and you are talking to my ghost," she said after swallowing another bite. He laughed.

"Where did you learn to make this?" Paige asked. Ryder shrugged. "It's a recipe my mom found on some website she's obsessed with. Pinterest, I think is the name of it." Paige's eyes got big and her mouth made a perfect little circle. "Oh! My dads love Pinterest! It's the cutest thing. They make a new recipe from it every Saturday. I'm going to tell them about this so they can find it and make it. They'll love it."

After they had eaten, Ryder loaded the dishwasher and helped Paige set up the fort in the living room. He threw some pillows inside and crawled in. "So, what are we watching?" he asked. "Drumroll, please," Paige replied. He gave a drumroll and she held up the movie of her choosing. "Lady and the Tramp," Ryder read. "Super romantic." "Right? That spaghetti scene gets me every time," Paige replied, popping the disc into the player.

She crawled in next to Ryder and laid down. She snuggled in beside him and laid her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and held her close, leaning back and relaxing.

* * *

Nothing in the world had ever felt so right to him. Lying in a fort made of sheets and chairs and pillows with Paige right beside him felt amazing. It was what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. She was so close that he could feel every breath that she took. His heart was beating fast and he got a tingly sensation in his stomach. She held such power over him but she didn't want to know. All he could do was wait for her to come around. She had changed her mind about being secret friends with benefits. Eventually he'd tell her he loved her and she would say it back. He just had to wait.

Towards the end of the movie he could feel her outlining little shapes on his stomach and smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair idly as she traced her fingers over his shirt. Soon she was trailing light kisses up his neck, to his cheek, and then his lips. He smiled into the kiss and he felt her smile too. "What's gotten into you?" he asked quietly. She shrugged. "Just felt like kissing you," she replied. He marveled at her. "Well feel free to continue," he said. She scooted so close that to be any closer, she would have needed to be in his lap. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her.

* * *

She couldn't say what exactly had come over her, but she felt an overwhelming desire to be close to him. She had tried to control it, but it burned deep inside her and she figured he wouldn't mind. She had been right. Their kiss started playful but ended up as more. Her heart raced and butterflies formed a roller coaster in her stomach. He gently cupped her face with one hand and put the other through her hair. How could a kiss make her feel so weak?

He moved his hand through her hair and down the length of her back leaving a trail of tingles down her spine. His every touch set her on fire. Her head was swimming. She knew she should stop but she just couldn't do it. She was his and only his. She crawled onto his lap and ran her fingers through his adorable Justin Bieber hair. His hands were at her waist, lightly squeezing. He crept a hand slowly up the back of her shirt and she could feel him wanting her.

As much as she wanted him, she just wasn't ready for that again. The first time was great, but it wasn't what she had wanted it to be. The next time they were intimate, she intended to have a fairytale experience. And although the fort was super awesome and she would certainly entertain the thought of recreating this moment and then taking it further, she pushed his hand away and crawled off of him. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, panting slightly. "I'm sorry, Ryder, I just can't," she told him, feeling horribly guilty. The slight look of disappointment made her feel even worse. "Oh," he said. "It's okay." "No, it's not. You're disappointed," she replied, wanting to bury her face in a pillow and cry. As it was she didn't look at him. He took her by the hand. "Paige, look at me," he said gently. She looked up. "I never want you to do anything that you don't want to."

She still felt terrible. "It's not that I don't want to. I _really_ do. I just want it to be perfect and special this time. And I think it's best to wait. I mean, I felt so horrible last time. I just kept thinking about how my dads would feel if they found out. How sad they'd be. And we're only sixteen. There's tons of time to have sex before we're old and wrinkly," she explained. He tugged her chin up to look at him. "I'm totally cool with that," he told her.

* * *

Ryder walked her to the door. "So, I had a lot of fun tonight," Paige said, still feeling guilty. "Me, too. I'll call you tomorrow?" She nodded. He smiled. "Good night," he said. She bit her lip and moved closer. "'Night," she said, leaning in for a kiss. "I think your dads are watching," Ryder whispered. Paige looked over to the window as the blinds began swaying. She huffed angrily. "Why!? Why do they do this to me!?" He smiled. "It's what dads with daughters as beautiful as you do," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "I'll call you." He left her on the front steps.

She walked in as he left. "How did it go?" her Dad asked innocently. "I think you know how it went," she replied coolly. Her dads exchanged a worried glance. "Oh, Paige, we're sorry," her Papa said frowning. "We just can't believe how fast you're growing up," her dad chimed in. She sighed. "I know that you care. You don't have to worry, though. I'm not stupid." "We know you aren't," her Papa said. Her Dad nodded fervently beside him. "It doesn't stop us worrying about our little girl." Paige frowned. "He's a really good guy. You don't need to worry about me when I'm with him," she told them. She didn't give them time to respond before bolting up to her bedroom.

* * *

Ryder picked up the living room before his parents got home from their dinner party and went up to his room. He laid down on the bed with a heavy thunk and stared up at the ceiling. He wondered if Paige knew what she did to him, or if she would care. He was still frustrated, though thankfully it wasn't showing. Of course he understood where she was coming from, and he would never pressure her to do something she wasn't ready for, but the thing that had bothered him the most was what she had said about the last time.

He knew it could have been more special had he planned it out, but he didn't think it had been that bad. He was caught completely unawares when she'd told him she wanted to go all the way. Still, for him it had been magical. Like nothing he could have ever imagined. The worst part was that she had admitted she felt awful afterwards. He could understand feeling guilty and her reasoning made sense, but the way she'd said it made him think there was more to the story. He sighed and pushed the thought from his mind.

Instead he replayed the date, how amazing it had been. How she had loved dinner. How she traced little shapes on his stomach. How his heart pounded when she kissed him. The taste of her lips on his. The way it felt when she was on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. He tried not to think about it. It wasn't helping his situation, but he couldn't help it. Paige was in his thoughts constantly anyway and he hadn't expected her to act that way. He pulled off his shirt and pants and threw them across the room. His parents would be home soon, he knew.

He turned over on his side as he heard the car pull into the drive way. He closed his eyes and told himself to just go to sleep. The front door opened and he heard his parents laughing in the living room. A few minutes later he heard footsteps and his door creaked open. He opened his eyes a fraction to see his mom checking in on him. She thought he was asleep and shut the door quietly behind her. '_Now go to sleep_,' he told himself. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking of Paige and he wondered if he should feel guilty about that as he stopped fighting.

* * *

**Ahhhhh! Thanks for reading! To those who reviewed, RHatch89 and Damnitsnoelle, thank you as always! I appreciate your input. I hope it was a satisfying chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

Paige got the call at around 9 AM the next morning. She grumbled a greeting and her sister started sobbing. "Rachel?" Paige mumbled, half-asleep. "Why are you calling me?" Rachel cried harder and choked out, "I think I'm pregnant!" Paige was wide awake now. She sat up. "Oh my God!" she whispered. She slapped a hand to her head and tried to think. "Stop crying," she snapped. Rachel stopped sobbing and sniffled. Paige figured it was more out of surprise than obedience. "Paige, what am I going to do? I can't have a baby?" she whispered. "Why are you whispering?" Paige asked quietly. She didn't want anyone to know she was up. "Because Santana and Kurt are in the living room," Rachel answered. Paige bit her lip.

"How did this happen? When did you find out?" Paige asked. "I just found out a few days ago. I've been trying to process it, ya know? I don't know what to do." She started crying again. "And what's worse is I don't know if it's Finn's or Brody's. I'm such a whore!" The sobs started again. "Shut up! Shut up, would you!?" She exhaled loudly. "Look, here's what you're going to do. Are you listening?" "Yes." "You're going to go to the doctor. A very discreet doctor..." "I CAN'T DO THAT!" Rachel hissed as quietly as possible. "For the last time, shut up. I'm not saying you should get rid of it. I'm trying to tell you to find a doctor and make sure you're really pregnant. You should have started seeing a gynecologist as soon as you swiped your v-card," Paige told her. "I took a test!" Rachel replied. "A home test. It could be a false positive. They're not 100% effective 100% of the time. You need to make absolutely positive that you're knocked up before you start flipping out."

Paige could imagine Rachel nodding fervently in the silence while pacing back and forth. "Okay, but what do I do if the doctor tells me I'm pregnant?" she asked. "Call me. We'll figure it out together," Paige answered. Rachel sniffled. "I don't know what I'd do without you, little sister," she said. "I don't know either," Paige replied, biting her lip anxiously. "Oh, Dad and Papa can't know," Rachel said seriously. "Duh, what do you take me for?" "Thank you," Rachel whispered.

* * *

Keeping a secret this big from her dads was not going to be easy. She was terrified for Rachel and had never been that great at hiding her emotions. She silently prayed that it had been a false positive and that she would be able to act perfectly normal. She pretended to just be waking up around 10:30 and took a shower. She let the warm water soothe her and told herself to just be cool.

She called Ryder when her hair was somewhat dry. "Hey, you're up early for a Sunday," Ryder joked. "Not now. I need to talk to you. But absolutely no one else can hear this conversation so I'm gonna need you to come get me like we have plans or something. And don't raise any suspicions. Can you handle that?" "Yeah, I'll come right over. Are you okay?" he asked, worried. "_I'm_ fine. I'm just freaking out a little. Just come get me." "Okay, I'm coming."

She waited a few minutes before heading downstairs. "Going out?" her Papa asked. "Oh, yeah, just gotta help Ryder with an English paper," she lied. "Oh, okay." "Won't take long, I think," she said as Ryder pulled up. "He's here. See you in a bit?" "Of course. Love you." "Love you, too." She opened the door and walked out casually. He took off as soon as she got in.

* * *

"So, what's going on?" Ryder asked as he drove off towards the park. "If I tell you something, do you swear you'll never tell anyone?" Paige asked nervously. "Of course," Ryder replied. Paige sighed anxiously. "Like if you even think of telling anyone, even Puckerman, I will have to kill you. It will be inevitable," she said. "Okay...obviously something is really wrong..." Paige couldn't find the words to tell him. She just sat in the passenger's seat, rubbing her thumbs together nervously. Ryder pulled into the parking lot in front of the park and cut the ignition. "What is it?" he asked gently. Paige swallowed loudly.

* * *

Ryder could see how anxious Paige looked and it made him extremely uneasy. He put his hand over hers and she looked at him. Her eyes were full of fear and tears. His heart sank to his stomach. "What is it?" "It's my sister," she choked out. "What's wrong? Is she okay?" Paige bit her lip as a tear finally cascaded down her cheek. "She might be pregnant," Paige told him. "Whoa," he said. Paige nodded. "She called me this morning. She's freaking out, she didn't know what to do. She doesn't even know whether it's Finn's or Brody's. She took a home pregnancy test a few days ago."

Ryder wasn't sure how to react. He felt bad for Rachel, but he couldn't see why it would be affecting Paige so much. "So, if she's the one who might be pregnant, why exactly are _you_ freaking out?" he asked, trying not to sound insensitive. "Because! She's my sister! And this is a big deal. This could effect her entire life and I have to help her. I have to keep this secret from reaching our dads and I have to figure out what to do if she's pregnant." Ryder was still confused. "But it's not your responsibility to figure out what to do if she really is pregnant," he said.

Tears were flowing steadily now and Ryder noticed Paige's hands were shaking. "Ryder, she's my sister! As much as we argue, my siblings and I have always been each others rocks. I couldn't let her deal with this on her own. If it were me in that situation, she'd help me." She angrily wiped away some tears. "It's okay. It's going to be okay," Ryder told her gently. "What if it's not? I mean, what if she's pregnant? There are only a few ways this could go. One option is completely out of the question. She wouldn't do it. The second option is unlikely given the whole crazy situation she had with her birth mother. And the third option would completely ruin her life." Ryder didn't know what to say. He felt like he should be more supportive, but what could he do?

He sat stroking her hair in silence as she leaned on him and had a mini melt down. He couldn't help but think of what would happen if it _was_ Paige who might be pregnant. At sixteen he was ill-prepared to handle parenting. He could only imagine how terrified Rachel must feel and hoped for hers and Paige's sakes she wasn't pregnant. Clearly it was too much for Paige to handle.

* * *

"So what did you tell her exactly?" Ryder asked when Paige had calmed down a little. "I told her to find a doctor and get them to confirm or deny that she is, in fact, pregnant. And then if she is I told her to call me so we could figure it out together," Paige answered. Ryder nodded. Paige could see that the reality of the situation was sinking in. She took his hand gently. "See why it's best if we wait? I'm terrified of this happening to me. I can't bear to think I might end up stuck in this town, married at 18, with a kid I wasn't ready for. It's the whole reason I was hesitant to date you..or anyone," she said.

Ryder frowned. "You don't think I'll get out of here?" he asked. "That's not what I meant, Ryder. I don't think you're a Lima loser. You're really talented and you have options. You could choose to follow your voice or you could be a professional football player. I absolutely have faith you could do anything. But think about it. The likelihood of either of us doing anything with our lives if we had a kid in high school and got married is basically none. And I really like you, but I'm not willing to risk my future on a guy." Paige bit her lip as Ryder remained silent. She hadn't meant to offend him.

"I would _never_ ask you to give up your dreams for me," he said seriously. Something in his voice was intense and she wasn't sure if he was angry or just hurt. "I didn't say you would," she replied. "No, but that's what it sounds like you think will happen. I'm not just some guy. And I don't want to be just another life experience to you." Paige didn't know what to say to that. She really did like Ryder and while part of her was scared of her feelings for him, the other part really wanted things to work out.

"What is your dream anyway?" Ryder asked. "I want to make music. Not for the fame or for the money. I want to make music that people can relate to. I want everyone who has ever been called weird or a freak or anything negative to know that they're okay. That being who you are and owning it is more important than what anyone thinks about you." Ryder nodded. "So you'll want to live in L.A.?" he asked. Paige nodded. "Not really want to, but that's the best place to be to break into the music industry, I think." Paige was just glad the conversation had turned around a bit. It was still tense in the cab of Ryder's truck, but he didn't seem angry.

"I know you can do it," he told her. She shrugged. "Fingers crossed," she said. "What do your dads think of it?" She smiled sadly. "They want me to go to college, of course. They love me unconditionally and think I'm brilliant, but they also keep it real. Talent isn't everything anymore, unfortunately. I'm probably not star quality. But I'll never stop trying." "You'll make it. Trust me," Ryder said. Paige smiled in spite of herself. "Can we go play on the swings?" she asked. Ryder looked surprised but smiled. "Yeah, sure," he said. Paige gave him a sly smile and said, "race ya!" She bolted out of the truck, laughing as Ryder chased behind.

* * *

Swinging side by side, holding hands with Ryder, had been just what Paige had needed. The stress seemed to melt away the higher she got. That ended when Paige got a second call from her sister. "The doctor can't see me until next week," she said, sounding scared. "Take a deep breath, Rachel. Everything will be fine," Paige told her. "I haven't told Brody yet," she said. "Good. Don't." "Santana and Kurt know," Rachel told her, getting more nervous. "Stop. Shh. Listen to me. Did you ask them not to tell?" Paige asked. "Yes, but Kurt thinks I should tell Brody and I just don't know about Santana..." "Santana's trustworthy," Paige assured her. "She went through my stuff, that's how she knows," Rachel argued. "I'm sure there's a method to her madness. Listen, she won't blab. I'll talk to her. And tell Lady Hummel if he spills I'll castrate him." Rachel chuckled a little.

"I'm going to be going insane for a week. I don't know what to do. Should I tell Brody? And what about Finn? I mean, it's most likely Brody's but still..." "Okay, listen, do not say a word to Brody until you know for sure. I don't trust him anyway. I don't like him. As far as Finn goes...mum's the word until you've seen the doctor. No matter how small the chance that the baby in question is his, he should know. If you are pregnant and there's even a slight possibility it's Finn's, I'm sure he'll want a DNA test and if it turns out to be his, he'll want to be involved," Paige said. "You think so?" Rachel asked. "Of course! He can be an idiot and he's a man-child, but he loves you and he would do anything for you. And if that baby is his he'll feel like he has to step up...or have flashbacks from the whole Quinn sitch." They both shared a laugh about that.

Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm really scared," she said. "What have we _always_ done whenever we felt _anything_?" Paige said. "We sing about it," Rachel answered. "Yep," Paige replied. "What am I supposed to sing? Even I am stumped for this situation," Rachel sighed. Paige bit her lip. "Will you sing me something?" Rachel asked. She sounded so weak, Paige couldn't have said no. "Um, okay...Sure..."

Paige turned her back to Ryder. For some reason he was making her nervous. She knew what she wanted to sing, though, and hoped it would give her sister the strength she needed.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisom_  
_Let it be_  
_And in my hour of darkness_  
_She is standing right in front of me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be..._"

Rachel was sniffling on the other end.

"_And when the broken hearted people_  
_Living in the world agree_  
_There will be an answer_  
_Let it be_  
_For though they may be parted_  
_There is still a chance that they will see_  
_There will be an answer_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be..._"

Rachel started singing along quietly.

"_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah_  
_Let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_  
_There is still a light that shines on me_  
_Shine until tomorrow_  
_Let it be_  
_I wake up to the sound of music_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom_  
_Let it be..._"

Paige jumped as Ryder put his arm around her waist. He didn't sing, but watched her as she comforted her sister.

"_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah_  
_Let it be_  
_There will be an answer_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah_  
_Let it be_  
_There will be an answer_  
_Let it be_

_Let it be_  
_Let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah_  
_Let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be.._"

"Thank you," Rachel said with a sniffle. "No problem," Paige replied, squeezing Ryder's hand. "I'll talk to you soon," Rachel promised. "Okay." Paige hung up at the same time as Rachel and looked at Ryder with worry in her eyes. "I need to call Santana before I go home. I don't want to risk my dads hearing," she told him. He nodded and gave her some space.

* * *

Santana sat down with her latte as her phone rang. "Hello?" The voice on the other end was familiar. "Hey, Santana." "Paige? To what do I owe the pleasure?" "I know you know about Rachel," Paige said. Santana rolled her eyes. "Mmhmm, I sure do," she said. She studied her nails. "I have to say, I never pegged her for the type to get knocked up by some drug dealer. Or possibly her ex-boyfriend, but probably the former." "Look, you really can't tell anyone. She's terrified as it is and..." "Relax. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Why does no one trust me?" Santana ranted. "I _do_ trust you. My sister doesn't." "Why not? I'm her friend," Santana replied, outraged. "Well, you weren't always. Just let her know that I talked to you so she'll feel that much better," Paige pleaded. "Sure. Everything okay with you?" Santana asked, changing the subject. "Yeah," Paige replied. "Still seeing that guy from the wedding?" "We're official now," Paige told her.

"I'll talk to your sister. Try not to stress too much," Santana said. "Okay, thanks," Paige replied. She hung up and went over to where Ryder sat on the swings. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Everything's fine for now," Paige assured him. "Good." She shuffled her foot. "Well, I should go home. I have homework." "Yeah, me too," Ryder sighed. He stood up, took her hand, and led her back to his truck.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And to those who reviewed, thank you very much! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Song:**  
"_Let It Be_" - The Beatles


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

Mr. Schue announced movie week to a roar of excitement. Even Paige felt that this assignment was a good one. "You'll be doing mashups _and_ it's boys versus girls!" Plus the winning team would be featured in a project that Artie was working on. Paige could care less about the competition or the mashup part. She just wanted to sing songs from her favorite movies, even if she sang them alone in her room. She thought it might help distract her from all the stress over Rachel's problem and regionals.

"You're going down!" Ryder teased as they left school. "Can't go down if I'm not really fighting," Paige replied, shrugging. "What? Come on! This is going to be...epic," he said. "Ha! Doubt it. Besides, I'm way too stressed out to worry about some lame competition in glee. I plan on doing just what's necessary for glee and anything else is just for me," she told him as they reached his truck. He smiled a little. "That rhymed," he said. She laughed. "Yep, definitely a dork," she teased. "Says the girl who sits alone at lunch and reads books," he scolded. "You said you'd think about sitting with us..." He pouted unintentionally. "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Kinda been going through some stuff this weekend," she said. "I'll give it a trial period, how about that? Three days. If I don't like it, it's back to my sweet solitude. If it turns out that it's not so bad, I'll stay." Ryder frowned but gave in. "Fine," he sighed, "that seems fair."

"So, what are you going to sing?" Ryder asked, stopping at a light. Paige shrugged. "I don't know yet. I like a _lot_ of movies," she said.

* * *

Paige was glad to have this week be something entirely different. She was sick of rehearsing for regionals and she desperately needed a distraction from waiting on Rachel to find out whether or not she really was pregnant. On the other hand, the other girls were becoming increasingly more difficult to deal with. Kitty wanted to run the world, Sugar couldn't sing, Marley was a pushover, Tina was still being a little bit of a diva, and Unique was pretty much always a diva.

The next day Ryder told her what the boys were doing. "It's gonna be amazing," he said. She smiled in spite of herself. "You really have no shame, do you?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Paige rolled her eyes playfully. "First you pose for a calender in your underwear and now you plan on performing in front of the whole glee club on Friday in your underwear. What's next? Full frontal?" she teased. He laughed. "Probably not, but you just never know," he replied.

They walked to first period together as usual and talked about Rachel. "So, any word from your sister?" Ryder asked. "No, she made a doctor's appointment for Thursday so I won't know until then. All I can do is pray for the best." She frowned. Santana had called her to talk about Brody, but she didn't feel like telling Ryder about all of that right then. Santana was convinced there was something not right about him and Paige agreed. Still, she didn't have any proof and he was Rachel's boyfriend. Rachel tended to be blind when it came to boys, which gave Paige and Santana all the more reason to worry.

* * *

Paige skipped glee that afternoon and walked home. She was in her room when Ryder texted.

'Where wer you?'

'Too much homework. Went home right after school.'

He didn't respond, which was weird but Paige shrugged it off. In truth, she did have a lot of homework and it wasn't getting done while she texted with Ryder. So she put her head down and got through most of it before dinner.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair, with both of her dads and her brother asking about Ryder. "Everything's fine," she told them, turning a nasty shade of pink. "Good, good." "How come you didn't go to glee club?" Cam asked, shoveling a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. "I had too much homework," Paige answered. "How are rehearsals for regionals going?" her Papa asked. "Good. We're taking a break right now and doing movie week," she told him. "Oh! That sounds fun! What number are you doing?" her Dad asked. "Oh, I don't know. It's kind of a competition. Boys against girls. It's actually really stupid, but the winning team gets to be in some movie thing Artie is working on," she said, shrugging.

"Well, I think that sounds fun," her Papa said. "It won't be. And the boys will probably win," she replied. "Why do you say that?" Cam asked. "The girls are doing 'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend' from Moulin Rouge, which is cool, but the boys are doing a mashup of 'Old Time Rock N Roll' from Risky Business and 'Danger Zone' from Top Gun so..." Her dads exchanged an impressed look. "I won't be participating," Paige declared. "Well, why not?" her Papa asked. "Because they want me to wear a ridiculous pink dress from the 80s complete with hot pink gloves and gigantic hair. So not happening," she answered.

* * *

After dinner Paige went back up to her room to finish her homework. It didn't take that long and when she finished, she sat up for a while listening to her iPod. As she was humming along to one of her favorite songs from Pitch Perfect, it hit her. She knew exactly what she was going to sing for glee.

* * *

Ryder was up later than he should have been talking to a girl who had accidentally friended him on Facebook. She was so easy to talk to, he felt like he'd known her forever. She was funny, awesome, and gave him good advice. He had told her about Paige and how she had been going through some stuff with her sister and it was making her even more distant than usual. He didn't get too specific, but he told her everything. In turn she had offered him kind words and wisdom.

'You just have to be there for her. Understand that she has problems right now but that she does care.'

He bit his lip.

'She's been kind of distent from the begining. She dosen't want to get to klos. She dosen't want to take to big of a chanc with me.'

He waited for her reply.

'She told you that?'

'She has big dreams and I think she beleives I will holde her back.'

There was a long pause before Katie replied.

'Then you can do better.'

Ryder had no words. His mouth hung open stupidly and he didn't know whether to be angry or just ignore it. He did love her after all.

'I love her.'

'Or you think you do.'

There was another long pause, this time because Ryder had no idea what to say. He had waited a long time for Paige to notice him and he knew he could have to wait forever for her to love him. But these things worked out it in the end. The good guy always gets the girl. But with Paige, he wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

The next afternoon, Paige was the first one in the choir room. She actually looked excited, which Ryder had been curious about all day. She had told him she'd tell him later, but she still hadn't yet. Mr. Schue and Finn came in a few minutes later. Paige shot her hand up. "I have a movie song!" she said. "Oh...okay...go ahead," Mr. Schue said, grinning as he sat down next to Finn.

Everyone watched as Paige went to the front and sat down in the floor. She dug in her bag and pulled out a red solo cup. A few people were smiling, seemingly already in on what was going on. With no introduction, Paige used the cup to make the beat.

"_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_  
_And I sure would like some sweet company_  
_And I'm leaving tomorrow what d'ya say?_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone..._"

She kept her eyes on the cup, drumming on it and twisting it around to make the sounds she wanted it to make.

"_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_  
_It's got mountains_  
_It's got rivers_  
_It's got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone_  
_When I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_  
_You're gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_  
_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone..._"

The whole room applauded wildly. Everyone was impressed with the way she had made the music herself. She stood up and came back to her seat beaming. "Amazing job, Paige," Mr. Schue said, clapping with the rest. "Thanks," she said shyly.

* * *

As Ryder and Paige walked to his truck after glee, Ryder took Paige's hand. She entwined her fingers with his. "So that was totally amazing," he said, smiling. "You think so? I messed it up a little, but I didn't have a ton of time to practice. I had to go on memory from how Anna Kendrick did it in the movie," she said. "Which movie is that?" Ryder asked. "Seriously? Pitch Perfect. Haven't you seen it?" He shook his head. "What? Oh my God, it's like, my third favorite movie!" she said. "Your first two being..." "Juno and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves respectively." He smiled.

* * *

Paige woke up feeling too nervous to eat on Thursday morning. Rachel had asked Santana to take her to the doctor for her appointment and Santana had said she was happy to go with her. Rachel told Paige she would text her when she found out. They were both nervous and terrified.

Paige barely talked to Ryder all morning. She sat alone in the bathroom at lunch, waiting for the text she knew would come soon. As soon as her phone alerted her, she felt sick. She looked at the message and sighed with relief.

'False alarm. Talk to you tonight. Love you.'

"Oh, thank God," she breathed. She sent a quick reply and walked into the cafeteria. She sat down with the rest of the glee club for her last trial day. She hadn't decided what she was going to do after that. Ryder gave her a look and she gave him a discreet thumbs up. She ate her lunch as quickly as possible before the bell rang and she was forced to go to her next class.

Later that afternoon, Ryder convinced her to go with the rest of them to find Ms. Pillsbury. "Come on. We sing one song and we're out. Maybe we can catch a movie or something," he said. "Fine, I'll go, but I have to go home after. My sister is supposed to call me," she said. Ryder frowned. "I thought she texted you," he said. "Well, yeah, but...I'm pretty sure you don't go through something like that and not have major feelings about it that you need to unload on someone you trust." Ryder nodded, unsmiling. "We can do something this weekend, though, if you're not busy." That seemed to appease him. "Sure. Breadstix on Saturday?" "It's a date," Paige replied.

* * *

On Friday afternoon, the girls were supposed to do their number first. Paige had opted to help judge, though Mr. Schue had wanted her to perform. "I think that without a girl on the judging panel, your judgement will be biased. Plus I am not wearing a hot pink dress or teasing my hair to make me a foot taller," she said stubbornly. He and Finn exchanged a look. Finn shrugged and Mr. Schue caved. "You make a fair point," he said. "Of course I do."

The girls took center stage and the music started up. Unique and Marley took the leads. Paige felt their vocals were wonderful, the choreography was fine, but their hair looked ridiculous. She was glad she had chosen not to perform. Overall she gave them a high score, hoping that the boys would be more fun to watch.

She got her wish. Artie, Blaine, and Joe started the mashup off dressed as fighter pilots singing 'Danger Zone' from the movie Top Gun. Blaine took the lead. They used Artie's chair to make interesting choreography. Less than a minute into 'Danger Zone' Sam, Ryder, and Jake burst in wearing white button down shirts, whitet tighties, socks, and sunglasses. They slid around on their socks as Sam started singing. They all slid past the girls, who were enjoying the performance immensely. Ryder winked at Paige who turned brick red as Finn grinned at her. The boys' mashup was smoothly done and they were interesting to watch, even if they'd been wearing pants. Paige had not been disappointed with their performance and felt they were the clear winners.

After the performances, Mr. Schue stood to announce the winner. "He didn't consult us..." Paige whispered. Finn just smiled at her knowingly. "Everyone wins!" "Seriously," Paige groaned. She turned to Finn. "The boys were clearly better," she said. He grinned. "Not because...ugh...whatever." She gave up. Artie rolled himself beside Mr. Schue while the others complained. "I realized I needed a lot of talent for my film," he told them. Whatever the reasoning, the outcome was lame and Paige was just glad it was over.

* * *

That night she talked to Rachel for two hours. "Santana still thinks I should leave Brody," she said. Paige sighed. "I'm not going to talk about him with you," she said. "Why not?" Rachel asked, her pout audible in her tone. "Because. You never listen. You think the sun shines out of Brody's butt and every time he opens his mouth rainbows and flowers come out. Even though Santana and I only say anything because we care, you care about Brody more than our opinions." "Because that's just what they are! Opinions! You don't know him like I do," Rachel huffed. "Don't get so defensive. I just said I wasn't going to argue with you."

Eventually the argument was forgotten and Rachel thanked Paige for letting her unload. "I miss you," she told her. "I miss you, too," Paige replied. "What would you say to spring break in New York?" Rachel asked. "If you can convince our dads, I would _kill_ to hang out with you and Kurt and Santana all spring break!" Paige said. "I'll see what I can do. Ask Cam if he wants to come," Rachel said. "I'll talk to him," Paige promised. "Good. I'll talk to you soon," Rachel said. "Okay," Paige replied.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long to write. Thank you to RHatch89, Damnitsnoelle, and Ali for your reviews. :)**

**Song:**  
"_Cups_" - Pitch Perfect (Originally I believe it's by Lulu and the Lampshades but I'm not entirely sure.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

Breadstix was crowded but Ryder had thought ahead and made a reservation for seven. He never ceased to amaze Paige. She wondered where he'd learned to be such a good boyfriend or if he was just born a hopeless romantic. They were seated at a dimly lit table off to the side. "I'm really glad we got to do this," Ryder said. "Me too," Paige replied as butterflies swirled in her stomach.

* * *

After dinner, Ryder invited Paige over to his house. "My parents are in Columbus for a seminar," he said. She bit her lip, remembering last time. Still, she shrugged and decided to go. "Okay," she said. He smiled and took her hand as he led her out to his truck. He started the truck and Paige turned on the radio. "Oh, I love this song," Ryder said, grinning. It had just started up and Paige realized it was one of those classic rock songs with a long intro. Ryder tapped his hands on the steering wheel as he drove.

"_I been drivin' all night, my hands are wet on the wheel_  
_There's a voice in my head that drives my heel_  
_My baby called and said I need you here_  
_It's half past four and I'm shiftin' gears_

_When she's lonely and the longin' gets too much_  
_She sends a cable comin' in from above_  
_Don't need no phone at all_  
_We've got a thing that's called radar love_  
_We've got a wave in the air_  
_Radar love..._"

Paige giggled as Ryder drummed on the wheel.

"_The radio's playin' some forgotten song_  
_Brenda Lee's comin' on strong_  
_The road has got me hypnotized_  
_As I drive into a new sunrise_

_When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough_  
_She sends a comfort comin' in from above_  
_Don't need no letters at all_  
_We've got a thing that's called radar love_  
_We've got a line in the sky..._"

Paige decided that she really liked the song, even though there were long gaps between verses, and Ryder was definitely enjoying himself. She smiled as she watched him.

"_No more speed I'm almost there_  
_Gotta keep cool, now, gotta take care_  
_Last car to pass, here I go_  
_The line of cars drove down real slow_  
_The radio played that forgotten song_  
_Brenda Lee's coming on strong_  
_And the news man sang his same song_  
_One more radar lover gone_

_When I get lonely and I'm sure I've had enough_  
_She sends the comfort coming in from above_  
_Don't need no letter at all_  
_We got a thing that's called radar love_  
_We got a light in the sky_  
_We got a thing and its called radar love_  
_We got a thing that's called_  
_Radar love..._"

All the way to his house Ryder sang along with the radio while Paige just smiled and thought about how glad she was that she gave him a chance.

* * *

He was still humming when he cut the ignition. "You're hilarious," Paige told him, shaking her head. He smiled. "Good stuff," he told her. He took her hand and led her into the house. He left her in the living room to go get some drinks. Paige took out her phone and checked her facebook. She had a message from her sister and one from Santana. Both looked really important but her phone was dying. "Ugh, no!" she groaned as Ryder came back in. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I was trying to read this facebook message from Santana but my phone died. The subject said 'important, read now'," she sighed. "Oh, just use my laptop," he said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah, totally," he answered. "Thanks, it'll only take a second," she said. "I think it's in my room. Upstairs, first door on the right. And sorry, it's a mess," he said. She shrugged. "Can't be worse than mine." He smiled and went over to the entertainment center to pick out a movie.

* * *

Ryder's room was messy, but hers was worse. She figured his mom cleaned up after him most of the time. His laptop was sitting on his bed. She sat down and opened it. He had left his facebook up and there was a message box still up. She didn't think anything of it until she saw it was a girl. She bit her lip, wondering whether she should look. She doubted Ryder would cheat on her and this was probably nothing, but a little voice in the back of her mind told her to look.

She browsed through the messages. They'd been talking for a few days, nothing too bad. There was obvious flirting, but she wasn't worried. At least not until she found the link to a picture he'd sent. She clicked it. It was a shirtless selfie and her heart started beating way too fast. She forced herself to sign out and check her own facebook. Maybe she was overreacting. She decided not to say anything until she had more information.

Rachel's message told her that she had talked to their dads and they had promised to think about it. She said she would keep working on it. Santana's message was a lot more bleak.

'_Let me cut right to the chase. Rachel's little donkey-faced boy toy is trouble. I know it, Kurt knows it, the whole universe knows it. He carries a pager and huge wads of cash. I'm betting he's a drug dealer, but I'm working on a plan to find out for sure. I'll let you know when I find out. Maybe she'll listen to you._'

Paige sighed and decided to reply later. She was feeling emotionally drained already, between drama with Finn and Mr. Schue in glee and what she just found on Ryder's computer, and dealing with Rachel's sleazy boyfriend was not something she was looking forward to.

She signed out and went back downstairs. "Everything okay?" he asked. "I don't know yet," Paige replied tiredly. "What do you mean?" Ryder asked, looking confused. "She's working on a plan to find out if my sister's boyfriend is really as good a person as my sister thinks he is," she replied. "And she told you this because..." "Rachel's my sister and Santana thinks if she finds dirt, Rach will be more willing to hear it from me." "Oh." "So, what are we watching?" Paige asked. "Fight club," Ryder replied. Paige nodded. She forced herself not to pull away when Ryder put an arm around her, but she suddenly felt nauseous.

* * *

Paige was tired on Monday morning. She had stayed up late finishing homework because she kept messing up or getting distracted by what she had found on Ryder's computer. She wasn't in a good mood and Ryder gave her some distance, which she was glad for. She was surprised to have made it through the first half of her day without snapping at anyone.

Just to be safe she ate lunch in the library and didn't tell anyone where she was. Ryder texted her and told her that Blaine, Tina, and Artie were planning on confronting Finn and Mr. Schue about their issues and that the table felt empty without her. She replied that she was sorry, she needed to catch up on some reading but she'd be there tomorrow.

* * *

As Paige was walking to glee that afternoon, Marley stopped her in the hall. "What's up?" Paige asked, looking from Marley to Jake. Jake was stony-faced and quiet and let Marley do the talking. "It's Ryder," she said. "What about him?" Paige asked, her stomach churning. "He got into a fight with Unique in the hall earlier. He called her a dude and they're going to sing a song in glee," she told her. "Wait, how do you know this?" Paige asked. "Unique told me in Spanish class right after she and Ryder went to Artie for help." Paige frowned. Jake was giving Marley a look.

"Am I missing something?" Paige asked sharply. Marley cringed. "There's more," she sighed. "Just tell me," Paige muttered exasperatedly. What else could go wrong? "Jake asked him to help him come up with Valentine's ideas for me and so Ryder helped him all week. And, you know, he used to kind of like me but then I started dating Jake and he started liking you so..so it was all good. But after Valentine's Day I...I knew it was Ryder who had come up with all that romantic stuff and I went over to thank him and he...he..." "He kissed her," Jake finished icily. Paige took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said calmly. Jake and Marley looked at each other, confused. "Okay?" Marley said. "I...Thank you. For telling me. I've got it from here," Paige told them. She walked briskly ahead of them to the nearest bathroom to calm herself down. She looked at herself in the mirror and was disgusted. She knew better. She knew not to get close to anyone. She knew that something was going to go wrong. No one could be so perfect. But she wasn't going to wallow in self pity and she wasn't going to put up with it. She stood up straight, marched to the choir room, and sat down. She acted as if nothing had happened.

When Ryder and Unique finished their mashup and Ryder refused to call Unique a girl, Paige had had enough. Still, she kept her cool and waited until everyone else was gone. She and Ryder faced each other and she knew that he could tell she was mad. She walked over calmly and slapped him. "What was that for!?" Ryder wailed. "**THAT** was for kissing Marley and not telling me." She slapped his arm harder than she'd slapped his face. "**THAT** was for the internet girl!" He cringed as she punched him hard on the shoulder. "And **THAT** was for being an asshole to Unique!"

"How did you find out about Marley and Katie?" he asked. "Marley told me that you kissed her and she told me that you refused to call Unique a girl. I found out about the girl on facebook when I was at your house," she told him. "Why didn't you say anything then? It's not a big deal. We're just friends. And when I kissed Marley, we weren't technically together." "I'm not even that mad about Marley. She's a sweet girl, I can see why you'd like her. I don't know why you lied about it..." "I didn't lie..." "You lied by omission, Ryder. It's still lying." Paige was sure she was red in the face by now. She hadn't been this angry in a long time.

"The thing about that facebook girl that makes me so mad is that, not only did you not tell me about her, but you're lying right now. I can tell. Wanna know how?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You sent her a shirtless pic! I went back through all the messages. I didn't get to read them all, but I read enough to know you were flirting. I don't even care if you flirt with other girls but that picture was borderline sexting and it was not okay!" she fumed. "Okay, I'll give you that, but did you really have to punch me?" Ryder asked, rubbing his shoulder. "Yes," Paige insisted. "Why?" Paige rolled her eyes.

"Don't play stupid, Ryder. You know the way you acted towards Unique wasn't cool." "He's a guy, though, no matter how much he wants to be a girl!" Paige slapped his arm. "OW!" "Stop being so ignorant! Educate yourself!" Paige roared. Ryder was looking at her fearfully. "Are you...are you going to break up with me?" he asked. Paige shrugged angrily. "Why have you been talking to that girl online behind my back?" she questioned. "It's not an excuse, and I'm sorry, but you've been distracted. And even when you're not distracted, I feel you putting up barriers when I get too close," he answered. "I never know how you really feel." Paige didn't trust herself to answer right away. He sat down looking defeated. "Well, you don't have to worry about it anymore. I think we're done here," she croaked. Tears fell from her eyes, hot and salty and shameful. She walked out quickly before he could react.

She got halfway down the hall before he was chasing after her. "Paige, wait!" he pleaded. She started running and didn't look back. She ran all the way home and was out of breath and out of tears by the time she shut the front door behind her. She managed to get up to her room before her dad saw her. She threw her bag down and flung herself down on her bed. Her dad knocked but she only told him to leave her alone. She stared up at the ceiling for over an hour, working through the pain and the anger. Mostly she felt angry for the way he talked to Unique and stupid for thinking she could handle a relationship without anyone getting hurt.

Her phone had gone off at least a dozen times. It was Ryder every time, but she refused to speak to him. Eventually, she did realize there were two people she did want to speak to. She sat up and took out her phone. She called Marley first since her name came first. "Hello?" Marley said. "Hey, um, I know this is probably weird because I pretty much don't talk to most of the glee club...but I was wondering if you and Unique would like to hang out. I mean, I know it's Monday but maybe we could have a sleepover this weekend at my house?" Marley was silent on the other end. "Marley?" "Oh...um, let me just talk to Unique..." "You sound hesitant. If you don't want to, it's cool. I just thought I'd ask," Paige replied, disappointed. "It's just...I don't get it. I basically told you that your boyfriend cheated on you and then you invite me over for a girl's night. It feels like a trap," Marley replied. "Oh, yeah, I can see how it would seem that way...Well, it's not. I dumped him and I wanted to show my gratitude for you being so honest. Not everyone would have had the decency to come forward with that kind of information and I appreciate that you did," Paige told her. "Oh..I don't know what to say..." There was a pause. "What about Unique?" Marley asked finally. "Well, I know you two are close...I just want her to know that not everyone is so small-minded. I feel like it's important to show her that I accept her." "Wow...that's really cool of you, Paige. Can I call you back after I talk to her?" Marley asked. "Yeah. That would be great."

* * *

Paige slowly made her way down to dinner a little while later. Her dads exchanged concerned glances. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, but I do have a question," she said. "Fire away," her papa said. "I'm currently waiting for a reply about a potential sleepover and was wondering if it would be okay if I had two friends over this weekend?" The exchanged a look. "Sure," her dad answered. "Who are they?" "Two girls from glee club. Marley Rose and Unique Adams." "Isn't Unique the one who transferred from Carmel?" her papa asked. "Yeah. She's transgender and she's been having a rough time lately. And Marley's her best friend and they're both really nice. I just thought it would be nice to invite them over and have a fun girly weekend," Paige commented.

"Is everything okay at school, sweetie?" her dad asked. Paige didn't make eye contact as she swirled some pasta around her plate. "It's fine," she lied. She took a bite as her dads looked at her with concern flooding their eyes. Her dad bit his lip. "Is everything okay with Ryder?" he asked. Paige decided to be honest and shook her head. "Is that something you want to discuss?" She shook her head again and ate some more pasta. "Okay, well, if you change your mind..." her papa began. "May I be excused? I have a lot of homework," she interrupted. Her dads excused her.

Fifteen minutes later, Marley called her back. "I talked to Unique and she said she would love to have a girl party this weekend. I told her about you and Ryder; I hope that's okay," she said. "Everyone will find out soon enough," Paige replied solemnly. "I'm really sorry about that," Marley told her. It was heartfelt. "It's not your fault. But thank you. I look forward to hanging out with you and Unique this weekend," Paige replied.

After she and Marley hung up, Paige worked on her homework. She actually didn't have that much and got through quickly. Truthfully she was excited for the sleepover, but she was also nervous. She had never really done anything like that before and when she finished her homework, she looked up fun sleepover activities. She hoped the fact that she'd never really had a friend to have sleepovers with wouldn't be too obvious.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Think of this as Feud part 1. Since so much happened, it'll have to be at least 2 parts. I hope you enjoyed part one and I'd like to give a special thanks to those who reviewed: SavvyBoriquen, RHatch89, and Ali. Reviews are what keep the story going. Until next time...**

**Song:**  
"_Radar Love_" - Golden Earring


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

It was raining lightly Tuesday morning but Paige wanted to ride her bike to school. "You'll catch pneumonia! If it's not raining tomorrow, you can ride your bike," her dad promised. Paige got in the car, sulking. Her dad dropped Paige and Cam at the front of the school and drove off with a wave. Cam kept pace with Paige. "So are you at least going to tell _me_ what happened? I can always just ask Ryder." "Ryder's an idiot. He'll probably tell you he doesn't know what he did wrong," Paige snapped. "Then _you_ tell me," Cam retorted. "I'd rather not talk about it," Paige said wanly. Cam sighed. "Look, I don't know if I can help you. But I can listen, and sometimes that's all that really counts," he said gently. Paige stopped abruptly and glared at him. "Fine," she said.

She told her brother how Ryder had lied about kissing Marley, then has been talking to some random girl on facebook, and then had been a total jerk to Unique. She even told him about the shirtless picture he'd sent the facebook girl. "So you'll excuse me if I want nothing to do with him," she finished acidly. Cam was speechless. "Don't worry about it. What's done is done and I wouldn't hold it against you if you still wanted to be friends with him," Paige said flatly. "No way. That's messed up," Cam replied, regaining his voice. "Well, just please don't say anything to him. Just ice him out and if he asks why tell him you're pissed at the way he went behind my back with that Katie chick but just leave it at that." "Why are you trying to spare his feelings?" Cam asked. "I'm not. I just don't want drama, okay? I just want to move on from this and put it behind me." Cam frowned but she knew he would honor her wishes.

At lunch the whole glee club iced Ryder out and he retreated to the library looking like a dog with his tail between his legs. Paige almost felt bad for him, but the feeling passed as quickly as it had come. He didn't deserve pity. Marley and Unique talked about what they could do on Friday night with Paige. They talked about doing each others hair and nails and talking about boys, watching movies and listening to music. Paige was glad that they had pretty much taken over the planning process and was excited to see how it all played out.

* * *

Glee club was held in the auditorium that afternoon. Finn and Mr. Schuester were going head to head over their feud. The girls were waiting by the stage while the guys prepared for a battle royale. Mr. Schue introduced their number, a mashup of NSYNC and Backstreet Boys. Paige was actually looking forward to it. The music started up and Mr. Schue began singing "Bye Bye Bye" as most of the girls started screaming and running up to the stage. Mr. Schue, Jake, and Blaine went all out, even having ropes tied to them to look like they were puppets just like in the music video. If nothing else, Paige had to admit that the attention to detail was impressive.

Soon, Finn came in with "I Want It That Way" with Sam, Ryder, and Artie in the back. Paige suddenly felt a little sad. She hadn't been Finn's biggest fan when he was dating her sister. She had always seen him for what he really was, not the hero everyone else saw him as. But since he'd come to help with glee, she had slowly started to realize that the boy he was in high school had grown up. He was maturing. He had been stupid before, but he was learning what it meant to really be a man and Paige admired him for it. She suddenly realized she would much rather Rachel be with Finn than with Brody. Brody was shady and maybe the timing had been off for her and Finn, but it was right now. Their time apart had changed Finn for the better.

She noticed how good Finn's voice sounded during the performance. She could also tell that this was more of a one-sided feud. Mr. Schue was pissed, with good reason, but all Finn wanted was to make things right. Mr. Schue danced better, but Paige liked Finn's vocals better. She shook her head to clear it. This wasn't a competition, but there was competition between Finn and Brody. Paige ducked out of the auditorium. She needed to talk to Santana.

* * *

"What are you saying to me, Hippie McHomeless?" Santana asked. "I'm saying we need to find a way to take Brody down. I think Rachel needs to be single for a little while. I think it's good that she tried being with someone else, even if he wasn't who she thought he was, and that being single for a little while will be just as good for her. But I've come to the realization that..and I cannot believe I'm saying this...but Finn is the one for her." "Oh my God," Santana replied, as close to speechless as she ever got. "I know, I know," Paige said. "Where did you come up with that idea?" Santana asked. "Well, you know he's been over the glee club since Mr. Schue left and stayed on even after he got back. In all that time, I slowly realized that Finnocence has done a lot of growing up."

"Well, I guess you're in luck, Berry 2.0, because I have paydirt," Santana told her. "What is it?" Paige asked excitedly. She couldn't think of why she hadn't been more interested from the start. "Lover boy? Yeah, he's a prostitute," Santana said. "Oh my **God**!" Paige exclaimed. "How did you find out?" Paige asked. "I stole his pager," Santana replied casually. "Santana, this is..." "Huge, I know." "And really bad," Paige added. "We've got to get him away from Rachel," Santana agreed. "I think I have an idea..."

* * *

Paige sat her dads and Finn down in the kitchen, praying that this went well. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've gathered you here," she said awkwardly, trying to be funny. "Yeah," Finn replied, looking confused. "As you all know, Rachel has been seeing a guy named Brody for several months now." Finn winced slightly. "What you may not know is that I have been corresponding with one Santana Lopez and she and I have had a bad feeling about him from the beginning. Recently I spoke to Santana and she has informed me that our instincts were good. He's not who Rachel thinks he is. It's imperative that we separate the two of them," Paige said. Finn was looking even more confused. Paige sighed.

"Finn, please do not make me rethink my new found opinion of you. If you don't know what corresponding or imperative mean, get a dictionary." She then addressed the room at large. "Dad, Papa, I'm sure this isn't what you want to hear. I know that you only want what's best for Rachel, Cam, and I which is why I think Finn needs to go to New York and rip Brody from Rachel's life," she said. "You want me to kill a man?" Finn asked. "Finn, please stop talking. Just nod and smile." She turned her attention back to her dads, who looked both concerned and confused. "Truth be told I didn't want to get the two of you involved because I don't want to break Rachel's trust. However, the code of a sister dictates that sometimes boundaries must be pushed for the well-being and happiness of the sister in question. I am asking your permission to use my savings to buy a ticket to New York for Finn so he can ward Brody off."

Her dads exchanged a look. Finn's expression was blank. "Sweetie, this is a big deal. You really think he's so bad that you need to fly someone out to break them up?" her dad asked. There was a slight curve to his lips, though, and she knew his flair for the dramatic was kicking in. "We don't even have any proof that there's anything wrong," her papa said. He had a flair for the dramatic, too, but it took more to get him to act rashly. "Santana has done her research. I know that she's been an enemy in the past, but she's switched sides. And she's valuable. She knows how to get dirt and she's done exactly that. I'd trust her with anything. Her info is good and Rachel...I don't think she's in danger, but she's making a huge mistake. She needs to hear the truth and she needs to take some time to find who she is without a man." Finn was frowning now.

"Why should I go? She won't listen to me," Finn said, sounding defeated. "You're not telling her anything. Your job is to run Brody off. That's all. And you'll go because you love her and you're liar if you deny it." He looked down at his hands. "Finn, the whole time I've known you, people have always said you were a leader. A hero. I never thought so. Not until recently. You've grown up. I actually believe in you now so you better not fail me. You have one task. Do it and do it well. **Don't** make me regret trusting you." When he looked up there was a spark in his eye.

* * *

With a plan in place, Paige felt a fire inside her that she'd never felt before. She knew that when Rachel found out she was the brains behind the operation, she would be devastated and enraged. Still, Paige knew she was doing the right thing. Rachel needed to stop being so naive and see Brody for who he really was. She also knew it was inevitable that her sister would someday become Mrs. Finn Hudson and a nudge in the right direction wouldn't hurt.

She walked into the cafeteria on Wednesday and found no sign of Ryder. She sat down at the glee table and Marley struck up a conversation. It was nice, having friends, but it also felt a little weird. It was like the universe would be out of balance if both she and Ryder were at the same table so the universe had to pick one off and let the other stay. It was probably absurd, but that's just how it felt.

That afternoon she walked into glee club, ignored Ryder's puppy faced look, and sat down next to Unique. Mr. Schue announced that Blaine and Sue would battle it out in song and that they would have to vote for who did better. Blaine was singing a Mariah Carey song and, of course, sounded like an angel. There wasn't much of a show, though. It was mainly him singing with a few of his little moves that he always busted out. Then it got interesting as Sue got up and started doing "Superbass" with a bunch of Cheerios. The lights went out and the whites of their outfits were glowing along with Sue's outfit and lips. Then it started raining glowing pink feathers. Paige hated to admit that Sue was kicking Blaine's ass. Just as far as performance went, though, because Blaine had the better vocals.

When it was over, Paige didn't vote. Mr. Schue sighed. "You have to vote, Paige," he told her firmly. "Why? It's not like I'm a swing vote. Sue wins no matter who I vote for," she argued. Mr. Schue gave her a stern look. "It's impossible to vote fairly. Sue's performance was better because she used theatricality but Blaine's voice is angelic." Mr. Schue finally gave up. "Whatever, Sue wins." Blaine looked devastated. "See you at Cheerios practice," Sue told him with an evil smile.

* * *

Ryder caught up to Paige after glee and she didn't look pleased to see him. "Go away," she said. "Can't we talk?" Ryder asked. "I don't want to do this," she told him. "Just let me apologize," he said. "I don't want to hear it. I've heard your explanation and I'm done. If you want to message some girl you've never met in person, feel free. It's none of my business anymore." She walked away, leaving him standing alone feeling stupid on the sidewalk.

* * *

Paige was too busy making preparations for Finn's covert trip to New York to think about Ryder. She did decide to sing a song for feud week, though, and she knew just what song she wanted to sing. The next day in glee club, she stood in front of the room. Most people looked at Ryder, some stared at Paige. Everyone had heard that they had broken up, but no one knew exactly why. They didn't need to. It was between her and Ryder. She whispered to the band what she wanted them to play and she took a deep breath.

"_No, sir, well I don't wanna be the blame_  
_Not anymore, it's your turn_  
_To take a seat we're settling the final score_  
_And why do we like to hurt so much?_  
_I can't decide_  
_You have made it harder just to go on_  
_And why? All the possibilities_  
_Well, I was wrong..._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!_"

Ryder looked equal parts heartbroken and embarrassed. His cheeks were red and his brown eyes were wet.

"_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here?_  
_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_  
_I still try_  
_Holding onto silly things, I never learn_  
_Oh, why? All the possibilities, I'm sure you've heard..._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Pain, make your way_  
_To me, to me_  
_And I'll always be_  
_Just so..inviting_  
_If I ever start to think straight_  
_This heart will start a riot in me_  
_Let's start, start, hey_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_  
_Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?_"

Paige almost felt bad for shaming him in front of everyone. But at the same time, this was what happened in glee. When people broke up they sang about it in front of everyone. It was something Paige had always thought was ridiculous and she would have done this in private if she trusted Ryder to be alone with her.

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_  
_And that's what you get when you let your heart win_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh..._"

Ryder left the room without a word. The rest of the room was in a stunned silence. Most of them had the decency not to gawk at Paige but she left anyway. It was too awkward and she had other business to attend to.

* * *

Friday morning Paige found a note in her locker riddled with spelling mistakes asking her to be in Mr. Schue's classroom that afternoon. She crumpled it up and threw it away before walking past Ryder without so much as a glance.

Paige met up with Marley and told her she had some stuff to deal with and she wouldn't be at lunch. She spent the first ten minutes of lunch looking for Finn. She found him in the teacher's lounge and waved him over. "What's up?" he asked. "I just want to run through the plan again, make sure you've got it down. If we mess this up..." Finn put a hand on her shoulder. "We got this." "Tell me the plan..." Finn nodded. "My flight leaves at midnight. Santana will come straight from work to pick me up at the airport and we'll go to the hotel room she booked. She'll call Brody with a fake name and making it seem like she wants his...service. Then, when the lights come on, she'll give the signal and I'll come out of the bathroom." Paige nodded. "Good. Any idea what you're going to say to Brody?" Paige asked. "Oh, I'm sure I can think of something," Finn replied, smirking.

* * *

Ryder walked into the classroom and looked at the people gathered there. His heart sank to his stomach when he noticed Paige wasn't there. "You planning on challenging all of us?" Jake asked defiantly. "No," Ryder replied, "I came to apologize." He started with Marley. "Kissing you was out of line and I'm sorry." She accepted his apology. He turned to Jake. "Friendship is about trust. I know I messed up but if you give me another chance..." Jake looked unconvinced so he went into the football comparison he'd thought of in English. Eventually Jake told him it would take time for him to be able to trust him again and Ryder decided it was better than nothing.

Then he sat down in front of Unique. "I'm not going to pretend like I understand everything about you. But you know who you are and as a friend, I should be more supportive and understanding. So...you're a girl, dude." Unique closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Crap, did I say something wrong?" Ryder asked. "No," Unique said. She told them about the popular girls chasing after her on her way home from school. Ryder, Marley, and Jake all promised to walk her home to make sure she was okay. "Me four," came a voice from the door. They turned to see who it was. Kitty sauntered into the room with a declaration of friendship.

Ryder was disappointed that it wasn't Paige, but part of him had known she wouldn't come. It didn't stop him from wishing. He should have known better, but he couldn't help himself.

Later that night, he logged into facebook. Paige had already changed her relationship status to single and it was like a slap in the face. A message box popped up.

katie_xoxo: How did it go at school today?  
ryder_lynn: Good, I gess. Unique and Marley forgave me, but Jake is going to take a while to trust me again.  
katie_xoxo: And what about Paige? Is she still mad at you?  
ryder_lynn: She didnt show up to here my apoligy.  
katie_xoxo: Maybe you just need to give her some space. If she wants to be with you, she'll come back. If not, maybe you should move on...  
ryder_lynn: She's mostly mad becase I didnt tell her about you...  
katie_xoxo: And why is it that you didn't tell her about me? Think about that.

katie_xoxo has logged off.

Ryder sighed and shut his laptop.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to those who reviewed: Ali & SavvyBoriquen!**

**Song:**  
"_That's What You Get_" - Paramore


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

Paige found herself sitting on the floor with Unique braiding her almost waist length hair and Marley painting her nails a violent shade of pink. Cam had been nice enough to help her clean her room in preparation for the big sleepover. Unique had asked if it would make Paige's parents uncomfortable to dress like a girl. "No, my dads are pro-being yourself," Paige had assured her. "I didn't know you had two dads," Marley said. "Oh, well, I do."

Hiram and LeRoy Berry had been just as excited to meet Marley and Unique as Marley and Unique had been to meet them. They had sat in the kitchen talking for twenty minutes before the girls all went upstairs to Paige's room. Now they'd been up there for an hour, talking, listening to music, and doing each others nails.

A light knock sounded on the door but Paige couldn't get up. "It's open!" she called. Cam opened the door and poked his head in. "The dads would like to know if you want pizza for dinner or something else," Cam said. She looked at Marley and then Unique (who was eying Cam). "Yeah, sure," Unique said. Paige smirked. "Marley?" "Oh, I'm not really..." Unique whipped her head around to glare at her so fast her wig went a little lopsided. "Um, you pick, Paige. I'll eat whatever..." Paige looked back at her brother. "Ask them if we can order in Chinese and then go get ice cream, please." She looked at the other girls. "Is Chinese okay?" "I love Chinese," Marley answered. "Yeah, sure," Unique said, still shooting glances at Cam. "Okay, I'll tell them," Cam said, shutting the door behind him.

Paige grinned and turned to face Unique. "Like younger men, huh?" she teased. Unique blushed. "It's cool. I won't say anything if you don't want me to, though you were staring pretty hardcore." "It's hard to believe he's younger. He's so tall!" Unique sighed dreamily. "And muscular. He plays a lot of sports so he's got some muscles," Paige said. "How young is he?" Unique asked. "He's about to turn fifteen. He's a freshman." "Unique's birthday is in the summer. She's only fifteen," Unique said. Paige grinned. Unique shook her head and gestured for Marley to come over so she could braid her hair. "It doesn't matter," Unique sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Marley asked. "He wouldn't like me," Unique replied. "You don't know that," Marley scolded. "I don't have the right parts," Unique replied. Paige frowned. "Unique...you don't have to answer if you don't want to...I just...well, you do want to get...surgery...right? Like that's the plan?" Unique nodded. "My parents think I'm too young and that I might change my mind down the road. But I know who I am and I know what I want," she said. Paige nodded.

Cam came back a minute later. "Ladies, may I take your orders?" he asked them. "Chicken and broccoli," Paige said. "Um, sesame chicken," Marley said. He nodded and looked at Unique. "And for you?" "Um...uh...shrim lomen..." "Alrighty, I'll let Papa know," Cam said. "Thanks," Paige said. He smiled and shut the door.

Unique practically swooned. "He called me a lady," she squeaked. "Well, you are," Marley said. "Most guys don't get that," she said. It was a simple statement, but it sent shivers down Paige's spine. She tried not to show it. Unique slapped her hand to her head. "I sounded like an idiot!" Paige smiled. "What exactly _is_ shrim lomen?" she teased. "I was _trying_ to say shrimp lo mein but it came out wrong!" "I was kidding. He understood. Shrimp lo mein is one of his favorites," Paige told her.

* * *

After dinner, they all went out for ice cream. The six of them got a lot of stares which Paige actually found really funny for some reason. She laughed as they sat down at two tables right next to each other. "What's so funny?" her papa asked. "Just all the stares we're getting. We've attracted a lot of attention," Paige answered. Several people at one table looked away as she looked over at them. "Yes, it's hysterical," her dad said grumpily. He was rather testy when it came to people's bigotry. "Come on, Dad. Who cares what they think?" Paige said. Her dad smiled, a little sadness behind his eyes.

After ice cream they went back home. Paige and the girls went up to her room. Paige put her iPod speakers in and turned on some music. She hummed along as they talked about Marley and Jake. They kept sending her unsure looks. She smiled. "It's totally cool. This is what girls do, right?" "Well, yeah, but you just..." "It's fine. Really. Of course I'm sad and confused and a little angry, but this is part of the healing process. So, continue..."

After a while they were just singing along with Paige's iPod. After several upbeat tracks, one that was unfamiliar to Marley and Unique came on. Paige hummed along to it though.

"_Mother you had me_  
_But I never had you_  
_I wanted you_  
_But you didn't want me_  
_So I...I just gotta tell you_  
_Good-bye, good-bye..._"

Marley and Unique exchanged a look.

"_Father you left me_  
_But I never left you_  
_I needed you_  
_You didn't need me..._"

"Hey, Paige..." "Hmm?" "Can I ask you something?" Marley looked slightly uncomfortable. Paige discreetly changed the song, feeling what was going to happen before it did. "You don't have to answer if you don't want...I'm just curious..." "Go ahead, ask me." "Do you know anything about...about your birth mother?" Paige shrugged. "A little. I know that she agreed to be a surrogate for my dads to make some money. I never really asked much about her." "Aren't you curious?" Unique asked. "I guess a little, but really not much. I had an amazing childhood. I was raised by two people who love me and each other unconditionally. I never really felt like I needed a mom. I know my sister struggled with it and eventually found out who her mom was. But things got weird and messy between them."

Truthfully Paige hadn't thought about her mom since she was little. She never asked about her even then because she was happy with the way things were. She wondered what she did for a living now and maybe what she looked like, but she didn't have much interest in meeting her or anything. Whatever her reasons for agreeing to be a surrogate for her dads, Paige didn't feel like it mattered. That woman wasn't her mom, and never would be.

"So you don't want to meet her?" Marley asked. Paige shrugged. "Not really. I guess I wouldn't mind knowing what she looks like...maybe find out why she needed money so bad she agreed to be a surrogate for a gay couple. But at the same time, it doesn't really matter." "It doesn't?" Unique asked. Paige shook her head. "She's not my mom. She pushed me out and handed me to my dads. Then she left. I'm not mad or even upset about how I came to be. I know a lot of people in my position or who, like Cam, were adopted do have some anger and issues, but not me. I feel really lucky to have the family that I do." Marley nodded. "What about Cam? How did he come to be part of the Berry clan?" she asked with a grin.

Paige smiled. "Well, my dads were trying for a boy when they mixed their sperm and impregnated my birth mother with a turkey baster. But I'm a girl, so they decided that instead of leaving it to fate, they'd try adoption. So not long after I was born, they went ahead and started the process because it usually takes a really long time. But they got lucky and there was a girl who was in high school who got pregnant her senior year and decided to give it up. She agreed to meet with my dads and by the end of the visit they were promised a baby boy. They tell us that they were really excited but tried not to get their hopes up. But then they got the call saying the girl was in labor so they rushed to the hospital and a couple days later they brought home our shiny new baby brother. And that's the story of how Cameron Tyler Berry came to be."

* * *

The three of them stayed up well past midnight, watching movies and gossiping and laughing. It was nice to have a distraction from all that had happened with Ryder and she was glad the other girls didn't ask too many questions. Though somewhere around one, Ryder did come up in the sleepy conversation. Unique yawned and turned over on her side. "He apologized," she said gently. "Who?" Paige yawned back. "Ryder. He apologized and called me a girl," Unique explained. "Oh," Paige replied. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Jake's still a little wary to trust him, but I think he's come around," Marley said. "It's...I..." Paige took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. "I'm glad that he apologized to you, Unique, but it's more complicated than that. It wasn't just about him being insensitive. It wasn't ever about him kissing you, Marley. He did that when we weren't together..." "Then what is it?" Marley asked. Paige sighed. "I found out he's been talking to some random girl he's never even met on facebook. Like, flirting and stuff. He sent her a shirtless picture and it just didn't feel right. Pile that on top of all the other stupid things he's done and I just don't think we could work," she answered.

* * *

They finally fell asleep around two that morning and none of them mentioned Ryder the rest of the sleepover. When Marley and Unique went home, they were officially Paige's friends. It was nice, but also strange, having people to call your friends. When they were gone, Paige went up to her room and went through all the texts Ryder had sent. The last one was the one that really got her attention.

'I want to tell u im sorry in persen'

Paige decided that maybe they _should_ talk and answered him back.

'Meet you at the park in ten.'

* * *

The park was crowded with families. It was unseasonably warm and parents had brought their kids out to play and have picnics. Paige saw Ryder pull into the space next to the tree she was standing under. She opened the passenger door and slid in. He almost looked happy to see her. "I didn't think you'd actually come," he told her. "I was the one who said I'd meet you here," Paige replied. "Yeah, I know, I just...I messed up big time. I thought you would change your mind." "Well, I didn't. I'm here to listen and talk if necessary," Paige told him. He nodded.

"I talked to Katie, and she said something that really made me think." Paige forced herself not to roll her eyes. "She told me to think about why I hadn't told you about her and so I did. And the conclusion that I came to was that I knew it was wrong but it was easier than trying to get you to communicate," Ryder said. "If you needed me or wanted me I was always right there. All you had to do was pick up your phone and tell me you needed to talk to me." "But it didn't feel that way. It never did. You were either busy with some kind of family drama or you were putting up walls. I don't understand why. I didn't know why you were so scared to love me; I still don't. I could understand if you came from a broken family or something but your dads are together and happy. You come from a family that's so full of love you can feel it the second you walk through the door. I don't get it."

It was quiet as Paige stared at her hands, trying to figure out what to say. Ryder looked straight ahead out the windshield. "Please say something," he said gently. "I don't want to be in love," Paige replied. "Why not?" Ryder asked. "If you never fall in love, that's one less person in the world with the power to break your heart," she answered. "Besides, I decided a long time ago that my career would always come first." "I won't hold you back, I told you. I want you to be happy and I'll support you no matter what," Ryder said, sounding a little hurt. "Doing what?" Paige asked angrily. "Whatever I have to..." "Are you hearing yourself?" she interrupted. She looked him in the eye and gestured between them. "This isn't healthy. You're willing to give up everything for me. If I asked you to give up your dreams and go with me to L.A. after graduation, you'd do it just to be with me. Don't you see how that's not okay?"

Ryder bit his lip and thought about it. She had a point. He really would give up everything to be with her. If she asked him to run away with her right then he would have done it without a second thought. But wasn't that part of being in love? Wasn't sacrifice just part of a relationship? "I don't want you to give up your dreams for mine. That's not what being in a relationship is about. That wouldn't be fair to you. I'm not saying we can never get back together," Paige said. "So what _are_ you saying?" Ryder asked, tears forming in his eyes though he tried to hide them. "I think that for right now we should focus on ourselves. Clearly I'm not ready to be in a relationship and I think you need to reevaluate what's important to you," Paige replied. He nodded solemnly. "It's not goodbye forever, it's goodbye for now," Paige said, kissing him on the cheek. She slid out of the truck and walked in the direction of her house.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! To those who reviewed, I appreciate it more than you know. I'm sorry this took so long, it's been a busy week. Unfortunately the next chapter will also be late and for that I do apologize. I'll get it out as soon as I possibly can.**

**Song:**  
"_Mother_" - John Lennon


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any songs performed in this story. This is purely a work of fiction.

* * *

"Mr. Schue's out with the flu. Glee is canceled this week," Tina said as she passed Paige in the hall. '_Good_,' Paige thought, '_I need to ask my dads about spring break_.' Paige spotted Sam at Ryder's locker. He told Ryder something, clapped him on the back, and jogged down the hall to Jake's locker. Paige took the long way to English class so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone. After class, though, Ryder caught up to her. "Did you hear about glee?" he asked. "Yeah, it's canceled," Paige replied. "Oh, no. Sam told me that he and Blaine had an idea for a lesson so we're meeting in the choir room as usual." "I already made plans," Paige lied flatly. She left without another word.

* * *

Lunch was awkward seeing as the glee club had accepted Ryder back into their fold. Paige sat at the far end of the table across from Jake and ate in relative silence. She was glad when lunch was over.

* * *

Ryder walked into glee feeling pretty bummed, but he tried not to show it. He was taking the breakup really hard and thing that hurt the most was that Paige seemed perfectly fine. It was like things had gone back to exactly the way they'd been before they ever started talking. It made him miserable. Although she had said it wasn't a permanent goodbye, it certainly felt like it and he wasn't sure how he was going to keep it together.

He sat down in the back row while the rest of the glee club (sans Paige) flowed in. Sam and Blaine stood in front of the group. "We have an idea for an assignment this week," Blaine said proudly. Sam wrote it down on the board. "Guilty pleasures?" someone asked. "Yeah," Blaine said, looking extremely proud of the idea. He and Sam explained it to the group and told them how they came up with the idea. "And we're supposed to sing one for regionals?" Ryder asked. "No...It's a team building exercise."

For an example, Blaine and Sam wore matching shirts and sang 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go' while everyone else joined in. Ryder didn't feel much like singing an upbeat 80s tune, but he didn't want to seem like a party pooper so he jumped in too. It was actually fairly therapeutic. Still, he wasn't sure he wanted to put his guilty pleasures out there for everyone to judge.

* * *

Paige walked into the house and slipped her shoes off. She found her dad in the kitchen drying dishes. "Hey, sweetie. Want a snack?" "Fruit salad and yogurt please," she said with a small smile. "Coming right up." He set to work and when he finished, he put it in front of her and sat down. "I talked to your sister today," he told her. "Yeah? What's up with her?" Paige asked, dipping her spoon into her homemade parfait. "She was pitching the idea of you and Cam spending your spring break with her in New York." Paige waited and tried to seem casual. "Oh, yeah. It's an idea we had," she said.

Her dad frowned and Paige's heart dropped. "I'm just not so sure about it," he told her. "Why not? Rachel and Kurt and Santana are totally capable of taking care of us while we're there. We won't go off on our own, Dad, please..." He held up his hand. Paige stopped arguing. "It's just that...your Papa and I feel there are some things you haven't told us. It's not like you...or Rachel...to keep things from us," he said. Paige stirred her fruit and yogurt. "You mean what happened with Ryder and I," she said. "And the Brody thing," her dad replied, nodding. Paige bit her lip.

She sighed, resigned to tell him. "I guess it doesn't matter either way." He waited. "Santana, Kurt, and I had a bad feeling about Brody but Rachel didn't want to listen so Santana did a little snooping. At first she thought he was a drug dealer..." Her dad's eyes bugged out. "But he's not. He's...he's..." She rubbed her temple and sighed. "He's a prostitute," she admitted. She looked up to see her dad's reaction and could see he was upset. "Phase one of the breakup has already been implemented. Brody moved out over the weekend and hasn't spoken to Rachel since." Her dad was frowning again. "Santana and I are trying to figure out how to tell Rachel, okay? She doesn't know yet. It's kind of a delicate situation and we're trying to break it to her easy."

Her dad was quiet. It was actually scaring Paige. "Trust me, he's gone. And once she finds out the truth there's no way she'd ever take him back. Just give it time..." His cheeks were red and he shook his head. "I think I'm done with that conversation," he said. He looked at her with his deep brown eyes and seemed to be begging her not to break his heart any further. "What about you and Ryder?" he asked. "That's a lot simpler," she lied. Why hurt him any more when she can spare him with legitimate surface reasons? "He was talking to some girl on facebook behind my back. It was really flirty. And that's on top of finding out he was rude to Unique, though he has apologized to her for that."

"So that's it?" her dad asked disbelievingly. "He flirted with a girl online?" Paige tried to think fast. Why was everything so damn complicated? "Well, yeah. He said he did it because I was putting up walls and he _wanted_ to be more serious with _me_ but that I wasn't letting him in. So this girl was basically his substitution." Paige nervously ate a spoonful of yogurt. "And has he apologized to you?" her dad asked. "Oh, yeah, like a million times. We've talked about it and everything. It's all worked out, we're just not together right now. I think that spring break in New York with my beloved sister would really help me get my mind off things." "Yes, I'm sure it would," he replied, shooting her an I-know-what-you're-doing look.

"Well, your Papa and I have been talking about it and we'll keep talking about it," her dad said, attempting to end the conversation. "Can I make one final pitch?" Paige asked. "Sure," her dad said. "If Cam and I are in New York over spring break, think of how much time you and Papa will have to be together..._alone_." She grinned and got up to put her dishes in the sink. "Well, I'm off to do homework," she sighed. She passed Cam on her way up the stairs.

"Why are you home so early?" he asked. "Skipped glee." "Why?" "So I could try and convince our dads to let us go to New York for spring break." A wide grin spread across Cam's face. "How'd it go?" he asked in a low voice. Paige lowered her voice as well. "He's still gonna talk to Papa but I think I managed it." Cam high-fived her and continued down the stairs.

* * *

The next morning Paige was standing at her locker. She could feel eyes on her and glanced from the corner of her eye to see Ryder staring at her. His face was so sad and pathetic, but if she looked up he might take it to mean something when it meant nothing. She took out her book for English, shut her locker, and hurried past Ryder without so much as a glance. She got down another hallway but found her path blocked by Kitty, Brittany, Marley, Unique, and Tina.

"We demand you tell us your guilty pleasure," Tina said. "It's none of your business," Kitty snapped. Brittany whispered something and the other girls were silent. Then out of nowhere they burst into excited squeals and Kitty looked really embarrassed. "I _love_ the Spice Girls!" Marley exclaimed. The others cheered their agreement. "Really? _Spice Girls_ is your guilty pleasure?" Paige asked, unable to control herself. Kitty turned brick red. "That's not even a little bit bad," Paige said. She pushed past them without another word, shaking her head.

* * *

At lunch Paige almost decided not to sit with the glee club. The choir room would be empty, she could sit in there and read while she ate and no one would stare at her. She decided that running away wasn't the answer, but still refused to spare a look for Ryder. She pretended to be really interested in what Brittany was talking about, which was her fondue youtube show. Marley, Unique, and Tina were raving about it. "Unique had watched every episode!" "Me too!" Tina said. Paige could hardly stomach it. She finished her lunch and stood up. "Where are you going?" Artie asked. "I have a paper to work on," she lied. She left before anyone else could ask questions.

* * *

Ryder stood up, wanting to follow. Unique put her hand on his arm. She shook her head when he looked at her. "Don't. She needs space," Unique said gently. Ryder sat down, his cheeks growing hotter by the second. No one said anything, though, and for that he was grateful.

* * *

That afternoon, Paige didn't show up to glee again. He wondered if it was as hard for her to see him as it was for him to see her. Somehow he doubted it, which did nothing for the constant ache in his chest that he felt for her.

Sam stood before the glee club, trying to find the courage to share his guilty pleasure. "I like...Barry Manilow. I'm a Fanilow..." He went into a whole explanation while the rest of the club sat in stunned silence. He then donned a frilly purple coat thing and started singing 'Copacabana'. Brittany was the first to jump in and dance. Then she brought Jake down and the rest followed suit. Even Ryder had to admit that he liked the song and joined in.

After it was all over, most of the guys admitted to liking Barry Manilow too. Ryder wondered who would be the next person to admit their guilty pleasure and put it out for the whole glee club to see. He was sure it wouldn't be him, though. His was way too embarrassing.

* * *

Paige had considered going into glee club, but about a minute after the final bell rang, she got a phone call from Santana. "I told her," she said in lieu of a greeting. "About Brody?" Paige asked, having trouble hearing through all the noise the crowd was making. "Yep. She was talking about the possibility of getting back with him and I couldn't let her do that. She's on her way to confront him right now," Santana told her. "Oh my God. This could be a disaster," Paige groaned. "Lady Hummel was pretty pissed at me for spilling. But I did what I had to do," Santana said. "Definitely. I mean, I understand. I just feel so bad for her." "I know," Santana said. "But...if you tell anyone what I'm about to say I'll deny it...she's a beautiful girl. She'll find someone better."

Paige smiled. "Yeah, that's true," she said, automatically thinking of Finn. "I'm gonna go before I get trampled. Call me if something goes terribly wrong," Paige said. "Will do." They hung up the phone and Paige made her way home. She walked in the door, kicked off her shoes, and decided to do homework in the kitchen. "I talked to your Papa. We'll let you know by the end of the week how we feel about New York," he told her. Paige grinned and hugged him.

* * *

Wednesdays always felt like reaching some huge goal for Paige. The middle of the week. She'd made it two days in and after Wednesday, there were only two to go. She would know by that weekend if her dads were going to let her and Cam go to New York. She'd had a pretty peaceful day and had even decided to go to glee that afternoon. She was feeling pretty good until break when the other girls in glee dragged her into the choir room to yell at Jake.

The berated him for several minutes while he tried to defend himself. The girls and Jake eventually looked to Paige for her opinion. "I'm really uncomfortable," she blurted. Everyone just looked at her with confused expressions. "Look, I'm not saying I agree with Chris Brown. I like his music and I feel bad about it..." They jumped back into yelling at Jake. Paige wondered if she could slip out unnoticed. There wasn't an opportunity. The girls said their peace and left. Jake and Paige were alone. "Are you going to yell at me now?" he asked. Paige shook her head.

"It's guilty pleasures, dude, and frankly I don't care what your guilty pleasure is. Though I suppose, given the controversy, I'd go with something else." She shrugged and walked out, leaving Jake to reconsider.

* * *

That afternoon in glee, Blaine asked everyone to come to the auditorium. "I'd like to perform another guilty pleasure," he announced. "Another?" Paige whispered to the person next to her. Kitty looked at her and nodded. Paige sat back and waited for him to begin. He sat down at the piano and started playing. The song was emotional, beautiful, and one that Paige had listened to many, many times while daydreaming of being on stage.

When he finished he talked about the genius of Phil Collins and tried not to continue awkwardly glancing at Sam. "Who was that about?" Tina asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Kitty pushed her. "Shut it," she whispered venomously. "Kurt...obviously...still a fresh wound..." As they were leaving, Paige looked over to Marley and Unique. "So, do we all have to do one of these?" she asked. She tried not to sound panicky or embarrassed. "Only if you want to," Marley said.

Paige wondered if she should perform a guilty pleasure as Marley caught her up on what she'd missed. So far Sam's love of Barry Manilow had been the worst and she wasn't sure if it could really trump hers or not. She decided to wait and see what some of the others did to see if it was worth the risk of being ridiculed.

* * *

The next day, Kitty actually sat with glee club at lunch and chattered excitedly with the other girls about their performance for glee. Paige already knew that Kitty's guilty pleasure wasn't that bad and that Jake would probably change his mind and do something else or not perform at all. Paige was worried that no one would really have that bad of a guilty pleasure and that if she revealed hers, she'd have the worst one.

* * *

**Thank you for reading part 1 of Guilty Pleasures! Next chapter will be out ASAP but it'll probably be late since I'm going to my parents' house this weekend and my sister will be home all week on spring break (she's a teacher). We only have one working computer right now. :( But I promise to get it out ASAP. Thank you to all who have reviewed, it truly means a lot. Also I want to get the readers' opinion on something I've been thinking about for a long time...**

**I've started developing an idea for a new story. I would continue this one, but I'd like to know what you all think...**

**Here's what I have so far:**

**Basically it's a multiship (I know a lot of people hate that but I have an idea to try and keep everything straight and not confusing) and would be set after Artie, Tina, Blaine, Sam, and Brittany graduate. It's Lima-centric and would involve quite a few OCs. Now I know you're probably grumbling to yourself that this just is not a good idea...BUT...let me pitch it to you this way...**

**First, your opinions matter very much to me. I want you to like what you're reading.**  
**Second, the concept I'm working on will be painstakingly detailed (meaning chapters may take a while to come out especially since I'll still be working on this story) and it'll be a slower pace but you'll get much better character development.**  
**Third, it's something I'm really interested in trying. Chapters would be written from viewpoints of individual characters. We'll see multiple points of view which will help with character development. If you've read the Game of Thrones books, think of how George R. R. Martin writes his chapters because that's what I'm thinking here.**

**I know that was a lot and if you read all of that, THANK YOU! I'm just curious as to whether or not this is something any of you would be interested in. Please, please, PLEASE let me know. I'm considering having a little contest to maybe get 2 of you an OC in that story (1 male, 1 female). But I have to get enough responses. So let me know what you think!**


End file.
